The Chance of a Fall
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: A Therius x Yurick fanfic. It takes place in Chapter 16 when they invade the Gurak base. Enjoy! Warning: There may be spoilers.
1. The Fall

_This is a Therius x Yurick fanfic. They look so cute together...XD...so...I decided to write about them…^^...I still don't know what's gonna happen in the story except that it will take place when they invade the Gurak base and they get on those flying bird things in chapter 16...i wanna fly on those birdies...it must be fun to fly through the air like that...XD...well...back to what i was saying...Therius and Yurick are on one bird and we'll see where it goes from there...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story nor the characters._

Yurick gasps as an arrow whizzes by his head, almost cutting his silver hair, making him lose concentration again. Scowling, he closes his eye again to resume his intense concentration. It was difficult. The cries of the humans and Gurak fighting filled the air while the constant firing of cannons allowed no moment of silence. The smell of smoke and gunpowder overwhelmed his sense of smell even though smoke was a smell he was quite used to. Not to mention the fact that he was very far up on a bird that could tip him over any minute now.

The bird lurches forward sending Yurick smashing into the armour of the white-haired man in front of him.

"Hurry up and cast, mercenary." Therius spats from in front of him.

Yurick's uncovered eye flashes open in anger. "I'll like to see you try and cast magic while sitting on this...this...creature. Can't you keep this thing still?!"

"Can't you see I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Well you try harder at casting your magic."

"Just shut up and let me concentrate!"

Yurick sends Therius one final glare before going back into his deep concentration once again. He could feel the magic building up within him. Almost there….he was almost ready to cast…

Opening his eyes, he sent a giant ball of fire racing towards the Gurak snipers just as one of the snipers shoot a burst arrow at Therius and him.

Desperately, Therius attempts to dodge the arrow but it was too late. The arrow explodes the wing of the bird.

Yurick lets out a scream of fear as he tumbles off the bird. A hand reaches out to grab him but it was a futile attempt as the bird itself was falling too. Yurick looks up as he plummets down towards the sea. His magic had found its mark.

The others were staring in horror as Yurick fell. Zael almost looked like he wanted to jump off himself and somewhat save them but Calista held him back, preventing Zael from doing any of these crazy actions. Dagran and General Asthar were swooping down with their birds, attempting to catch up with them. However, Yurick knew that they would never reach in time.

"Go!" Yurick shouts as loud as he could to the others. "Go without us!"

Closing his eyes, he braces for impact as the wind rushes against his face, sending his hair whipping in many directions. His body crashes into the waves, knocking the breath out of him. Yurick screams of pain as pain jolts through his bones are muffled by the water rushing into his mouth and flooding his lungs.

He continues to plummet deeper, even after the initial impact of the water. Desperately, he tries to fight back against the descent. No matter how much he flails or kicks, he keeps drifting deeper and deeper. Yurick lets his last gasp of breath out and pain floods his mind. Air...he needed air...yet he was too far...he was going to...drown…

Just as he was about to give into the darkness creeping into his vision, a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist, pulling him back up. Therius. They get closer and closer to the surface until they break through that thin barrier of water and air.

Gasping, Yurick takes in a breathful of air while coughing out all the water in his lungs. An arm wraps around him, preventing him from sinking back down into the depths of the sea.

"...Thanks…" Yurick chokes out.

Therius doesn't say anything as he starts swimming towards the Gurak base, dragging Yurick along with him. Yurick was too tired to do anything but hang limply in Therius's grip.

Finally, they reach land. Yurick collapses immediately onto the stone land and lays there gasping for air.

"...c...cold…" Yurick mumbles closing his eyes. "and...slee...sleepy…"

Therius slumps against a rock and looks up. He hoped all the others were alright, especially General Asthar. Then he looks down at his drenched clothing.

"Mercenary. It would be nice if you could cast some fire magic of yours to dry us out. Then, perhaps you wouldn't be cold."

Yurick moans. "E..easier said...than...done…"

Theirus scowls. This was not his day.

"It takes a lot of effort...you know...to cast magic…" Yurick says after he caught his breath. He glares at Therius. "And I'm too tired to do so. And another thing...my name is not 'mercenary'. It's Yurick. Remember that...you...you...greedy knight...you're just like all those other knights. Being so full of yourself just because you are knights. You guys think you can do whatever you want just because of your status, but you're wrong. You're just-"

Yurick gets cut off when he finds Therius's rapier pointed at his throat.

"I am not like them. I am not like those knights." Therius snarls. "Do not compare me to them. They have forgotten how to use their swords. They have misused their power. _They_ are the ones that have been a disgrace to knights."

"Oh really? You say you're different, but I don't see any difference. You still treat all us mercenaries like we're trash. We're not like other mercenaries, running around doing such….crude...things... I don't see how we're any worse than those knights. In fact, I would say that we are indeed better than them."

Therius hesitates. "Well…"

"Well what?!"

"You…you...perhaps you are correct on the fact that mercenaries...mercenaries may indeed be better and braver than those knights who have lost their honour." Therius admits. "But that is not me. I will continue to fight for the Empire until my last breath."

Yurick sighs. "At least you are different that them...perhaps who have judged each other too quickly…"

Therius nods. "Perhaps...not all mercenaries are the same...and not all knights are the same…" he says as he sheathes his sword.

Yurick runs his fingers through his wet hair. "Ugh...let's get dry first. Shall we?"

"Let's find somewhere safe to rest first. I would hate to be caught by any Gurak at this moment."

Yurick nods and attempts to stand up. His near death and immense use of magic had weakened him to the point where he almost fell down as he stood up. Therius caught him as his legs gave out from beneath him.

"I'll be alright…" Yurick protests as Therius holds him up.

"Nonsense. How can you possibly walk if you can't even stand."

"I...I'll...I'll crawl then."

"Absurd. We'll be caught in no time if you do such a thing."

"Then…"

"Just shut up and let me help you…"

Yurick sighs knowing that this was one battle he would not win. "Alright…"

So, they walk along the shoreline, with Yurick's arm slung over Therius's shoulder, supporting his weight. A few moments later, Yurick arm slips and he falls into the water with a splash.

"Ugh...I hate the water." Yurick complains.

Therius frowns. "This will never work. Its difficult to climb over rocks and boulders holding you up like that."

"So...what do we do?"

"Get onto my back. It'll be much easier that way."

Yurick stares in shock. "What?!"

"Either that or I carry you in my arms. Now choose."

"Fine...I'm not letting you carry me in your arms any day. Now let's get moving."

Therius hoists the dripping wet Yurick onto his back and they continue moving. Yurick relaxes his head on Therius's armour. It was actually quite comfortable and he soon found himself drifting off. Therius's hair was soft and fluffy, as it brushed against Yurick's cheek. The sound of the waves and Therius's footsteps became a lullaby, blocking out all the sounds of war and death. Moments later, Yurick was fast asleep…

(Later)

Yurick blinks drowsily. He could feel someone shaking his shoulder gently. "Huh…?"

He looks up to see Therius glancing down with a concerned look.

"You alright...Yurick?"

Yurick looks around and finds themselves in a dark cave. "Where...where are we?"

"I found a cave. It had a small opening, though big enough to crawl through. It was also hidden by bushes, making it very difficult to find."

"Oh…" Yurick shakes his head to clear his foggy mind. "Do you still need a fire?"

"...a fire would be useful...as we still are wet...and you even wetter since you fell into the water once again." Therius hesitates. "Though...if you are still exhausted, you don't need to."

"No. I'm fine now." Yurick lies. He was still tired enough to fall asleep on the spot. "Just gather some wood and stuff so I can cast a fire…"

Soon, Therius had gathered a small bundle of sticks and wood in the corner of the cave. Closing his eyes, Yurick concentrated on casting some of his magic upon the wood. Eventually, he managed to send a tiny spark of fire into the pile of wood, lighting it on fire. Exhausted, Yurick slumps against the wall and closes his eye.

Therius watches Yurick. "Not tired you say…"

Yurick opens his eye slightly. "Uhh...maybe that was a bit of an understatement…"

"A bit? I can hardly say that."

"Whatever…" Yurick drags himself over to the fire and lets the hot fire warm him. He liked the heat and warmth. The cold only made him feel lonely. That's why he liked his magic so much...well...at least liked it more than Lowell's…

Therius walks over to the fire and squats down beside Yurick. "Cold?"

"Not for long. At least I'm drying up…"

Therius looks down at himself. His armour was metal so that needed no drying. But his clothes underneath the armour...it was soaked and the armour covering his clothing didn't help it dry at all. Sighing, he takes off his armour, leaving him in a dark green shirt and pants.

Therius looks at Yurick, only to find the young boy watching him. Yurick looks away once their eyes meet. Therius only continues to watch Yurick.

"You're hair is a mess…" Therius comments, staring at Yurick's wet hair.

Yurick sighs. "It's not like your's is any better.."

"We're both a mess...aren't we.."

"Yes. Yes we are. Now let me sleep."

Therius sits down next to Yurick. "Alright. I'll keep watch."

Yurick gives a grunt of approval and goes quiet as he tries to sleep. Therius watches as Yurick shifts around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. In the end, Yurick sits up and sighs.

"This is not a comfortable place to sleep in…" he complains.

Therius glances at Yurick. "Feel free to sleep on my leg."

"W...what!?"

"Use my leg as a pillow if you need to."

"But...I...uhh…"

Therius watches Yurick as he ponders the offer.

"Well...you don't mind?"

Therius shakes his head. "No."

"...alright then…"

Quietly, Yurick rests his head upon Therius's thigh and within moments, he was fast asleep.

Therius watches the young boy sleep, unconsciously running his fingers through Yurick's hair. Within moments, he was asleep as well…

_A/N: Well...there was the first chapter...XD...cute?...^^...XD…I don't know what will happen after this…^^;...but...I'll know in the future...XD_

_Pleaz Reviewie...XD…_


	2. Oops

_Well...I'm bored and depressed...got nothing to do...so I must write…(_ _)...my life is truly a mess right now...I wonder...how am I going to make it the next few years...I've had too many suicidal thoughts these last two weeks and I'm just...lonely...i guess...if it weren't for a few things, i'm sure i would have been dead already...hell...i've even had dreams about killing myself...and I just keep wondering, how am i going to survive a few more years…well...just gotta keep hoping now…^^...and...I still need to find out...what is the purpose of life? Why do living things continue to live if in the end, all will die? What is the point of doing all this if someday in the future, everything will be dead? That is a question in which I want to seek out the answer..._

_zgirl16: oh...they're griffons..^^;...oopsies….well...griffons are still birdie things...right?...thank you for the complements as well..^^...  
>Oh...and can I borrow some ideas from our rp in our pms?...about Therius?...<em>

_Mystical Authoress: ugh...that took me a while to spell authoress…^^;...thank you for the the complements and the critique…  
>I also felt that way when I wrote that part...that's why I'm gonna write more on that part later on...it's just i was kinda in a rush when i wrote all that…^^;<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story nor the characters._

Yurick wakes up to find that the fire had long died overnight. Yawning, he glances at Therius who was still asleep.

"So far for keeping watch…" Yurick mumbles quietly. But this man was probably more tired than he was, having carried him most of the way while he slept...

He stands up quietly. Where was the freaking exit...he needed to use the bathroom...desperately…

Scrambling around, Yurick attempts to find that small hole Therius had described last night. But it was too dark. Glancing at Therius, he wonders if he should light a small fire so he could see where he was going. But he didn't want to wake the sleeping knight.

Yurick sighs and closes his eyes. He felt a small breeze from his right along with the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. Yurick walks slowly towards his right, following the zephyr.

Suddenly, his foot smashes against a small rock on the floor causing him to stumble and crash onto the floor with a yelp.

Therius jerks awake and leaps to his feet ready to draw his sword. He frantically looks around until he notices Yurick on the floor. "What the…"

Blushing at his awkward fall, Yurick scrambles to get back onto his feet only to trip once again and fall back down. Sighing, Therius walks over to the fallen boy and helps him up.

"I...that...sorry...I…." Yurick mumbles hopelessly, embarrassed from being such a clumsy fool. "err...sorry for waking you...I...uhh...sorry…"

"Damn it." Therius curses himself. "I fell asleep. I'm terribly sorry."

Yurick shakes his head. "It was probably best for you to get some rest...given the fact you walked all that way carrying me…"

"Nonsense. I-"

Yurick holds up his hand stopping Therius from saying anything else. "Say what you want. I don't care. You needed that rest."

"Mercena-" Therius stops himself before he finishes the word. "Oh...uhh…"

Yurick stares at Therius. "I know what you were trying to say. You want to say that us mercenaries don't understand." he spats out with venom in his voice.

"No...I…" Therius stutters. "I…"

"Save your breath. I don't care what excuses you make."

"I….Fine!" Therius hisses storming off to the other side of the cave.

Yurick turns around and glares angrily at the wall, blinking away tears in his eyes. What did Therius, a knight, know about being a mercenary? Absolutely nothing. He didn't understand how it feels to be hated by everyone, to be known as trash. He didn't understand their difficult life when he lived in a life of luxury as a knight. Why would he? He was just like all those other knights.

Yurick could feel the anger building up within him, about to explode. How dare Therius even dare judge him like that?! Yurick knew that there were mercenaries that were absolutely ruthless and all screwed up, but how dare he think of all mercenaries like that. What does that knight know?!

Yurick turns around, prepared to turn Therius into ashes. Therius was turned around, staring at the opposite wall. His anger continues to pulse, fueling his magic and hatred.

Therius suddenly turns and his one uncovered eye widens at Yurick's flame ready to destroy him. "Wha-"

Yurick glares. "What do you know about being a mercenary!?"

Therius looks around desperately. There was no escape. The exit was by Yurick and there was no where to run. "Yurick! I...I'm dreadfully sorry about what I was about to say. I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to?! Didn't mean to!?" Yurick hisses. "You really think that?!"

"I…" Therius ran out of words to say. What could he say? The more he will say, the more it will anger Yurick. Cursing his stupidity, he draws his sword. Therius knew that was useless, given the fact Yurick would just blast him away with his magic if he tries to strike. Closing his eyes, Therius prepares himself for the blast.

_A/N: Oh jeez...what have I done...this was not supposed to end up with Yurick trying to kill Therius….but...uhh...oops…^^;...anyways...that's the chapter...I...uhh...need to find a way to get Therius out of this mess…^^;...I think I might have an idea...but...I kinda need someone's permission to use that idea...soooooooo…yeah…_

_Reviews are welcomed if you wanna save Therius's life...XD_


	3. Too Late

_With all these reviews, I'm just soooo motivated to write…^^...thank you for the reviews!...XD…*silent moment of joy*...I've been doing quite a lot of writing these past few days...I'm actually surprised at what I have accomplished...lolz…I guess I've just been...bored?...that isn't quite the word I wanted to use but...eh...I'm kinda too happy…^^...my moods have been changing often these days...just a few moments ago I was absolutely insane and laughing like crazy...and before that i was bored...and before that, I was depressed and crying...and before that I was insane again…^^;...\(^o^)/…now...let's see how long this takes me to reply to reviews…._

_zgirl16: So I'm guessing I can use that idea…^^;...thanks!...XP…  
>Yeah...maybe he overreacted...but...it makes it fun...so…^^...plus, don't you think an out of control Yurick looks cute?...XD<br>I think I'm gonna be fine...just give a few more weeks…^^;...then perhaps I will stop thinking about suicide and all that...I'm already doing better than two weeks ago…  
>And...regretful wanderer?...O_o?<em>

_Mystical Authoress: I kinda need Therius to survive…^^;...so I hope he survives too...XD…I wouldn't want him dead…now I do hope I keep him alive...XD  
>I'll probably have Therius's thoughts sometime later...XD<em>

_Therius: Thank you for the review and complements!...^^...  
>I wasn't expecting Yurick to overreact either…^^;...but...it just happened as I typed...XD..actually...I was planning on something cute...but...oops…^^;...<em>

_Halouette: You own the Ask Therius thing on tumblr!...XD...I can't say how many times I have been on there...XD…*moment of happiness*...  
>I'll know who to ask if I get stuck…^^...well...I know several people...XD...but always glad to have others help me…^^...unless it's useless advice like 'make a unicorn fly in and send magic rainbows at the enemies to kill them'...^^;...yes...that was an actual piece of advice one of my friends gave me...<em>

_That took 28 mins, 38 secs….yes...I really did time myself…but...i did spend a lot of that time sorta distracted…^^;..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story nor the characters…^^_

Yurick lets out a scream of fury and sends a flaming ball of fire spiraling towards Therius. An explosion blasts across the room, throwing Yurick back against the wall. Yurick groans as he slams against the wall and crumples onto the ground. The sound of rocks crashing down onto the ground makes Yurick finally realize in horror what he had just done.

Dust filled the air, sending Yurick into a coughing fit. Therius...where was he? Yurick hoped that he was alright back there. He hadn't meant to get so angry and lose control.

The thud of rocks against the ground finally stopped and everything was quiet except for the sound of Yurick's coughing.

"The…*cough*...rius!...*cough*...Therius!" Yurick shouts into the dust. "Damn it…"

He scrambles over fallen rocks blindly, calling for Therius. The dust eventually clears, revealing the disaster left on the other side of the cave. The other side had collapsed, leaving a pile of rubble and rock. Therius was somewhere in all that…

"Therius! Can you hear me!?" Yurick yells shoving away small rocks from the pile. It was only moments before he gave up moving all the larger stones.

Yurick slumps against the wall in defeat. What had he done….? Had he just killed Therius?

He suddenly looks up at the sound of rocks shifting from the collapsed side of the cave. Yurick jumps up and rushes over. A hand thrusts out from the rocks. Yurick grabs onto that hand and pulls. A battered, but still alive, Therius comes tumbling out from the rocks and crashes into Yurick, sending them both to land on the ground in a jumbled heap.

Therius lies on top of Yurick for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Not...smart…"

Yurick just stares in shock. "You...you're alive…how…" Then, he notices a faint yellow glow surrounding Therius. "A magic barrier...how?"

Therius doesn't reply but rolls off Yurick and lies there, his chest heaving as he takes in breaths of air. The magic barrier slowly shimmers away.

Yurick pulls himself into a sitting position. He catches something shining beneath Therius hair. "What's that…" Gently, he brushes Therius's hair out of his face, revealing the hidden eye Therius always covers with his own hair.

"What is this!?" Yurick screams leaping away from Therius as he spots something above his eye. "It's...it's not…"

Therius groans and pushes his hair back to where it was originally. "It's nothing...just...a...a...scar…"

"I don't believe you."

Therius pushes himself up into a sitting position. "That doesn't matter now."

Yurick sighs. "Alright…" He glances at the mess he made. "Uhh…."

"We need to change locations...fast...the Gurak must have felt that and are most likely on their way to inspect this. We'll be caught in no time…"

Nodding, Yurick stands up. "Let's go…"

Therius pushes himself up to his knees and stands up unsteadily, using the rocks and wall to hold him up. "Give it a moment. Using any magic really wears me out…"

They look at each other for a silent moment, both of them unsure of what to say or do.

"Uhh...you're hair is a terrible mess…" Therius says awkwardly. "You might want to fix that…"

"Huh?" Yurick runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh…" His hair was sticking up in random places from last night and his embarrassing fall this morning. The braids in his hair were loose and almost falling apart. Realizing how terrible he must look, Yurick desperately tries to smooth his hair out.

Suddenly, Yurick remembers what he needed to do in the first place. "Uhh...Therius...I...uh...I...need to...ummm...use the restroom first...err...where's the exit?"

Therius blinks in surprise for a minute. "Oh...the exit is to your right...down there…"

"I don't see it."

"Right by that...that…large tree like rock…" Therius attempts to describe where the exit is without walking there and showing Yurick himself.

Yurick stares for a moment before finding it. "Oh! I see…" He runs to the exit and gets down on his knees. "This really is small…and so difficult to see...stay here...I'll be right back." Yurick crawls out of sight.

Therius stands there, slowly recovering his strength back. He glances at the exit where Yurick had crawled through moments ago. There was going to be a lot of explaining he'll have to do later. Therius didn't want to explain. It was something he preferred to keep secret...but...Yurick was not going to rest until he finds the answer. Could he trust Yurick to keep his secret?

Sighing, he slams his fist into the wall. Why had he agreed to let Yurick share the monster he was on...why…

(Outside)

Yurick finishes his business and looks around for the entrance. Where was it? He was sure it was around here somewhere...but where?! Panicked, Yurick begins searching desperately. Where was the freaking entrance?!

His foot suddenly slips on a wet rock, sending him splashing into the water.

"Ugh…" Yurick mutters to himself as he drags himself out of the water. "Can my day get any worse?"

He suddenly senses a presence behind him. Turning around, he realizes it was too late as an arrow strikes his leg, forcing him to fall to his knees. Yurick draws his dagger, ready to fight until his last breath. Gurak surrounded him. There was no chance he would win, especially if he couldn't run.

A Gurak's sword swung towards his head, cutting the string of his eyepatch and leaving a small cut on his cheek as Yurick narrowly dodges the blade. His eyepatch falls onto the floor unnoticed as he blocks and dodges as many cuts as he could.

Yurick thought about calling for Therius, but even with Therius, they were outnumbered. It would do them no good if they were both killed. Silently, he willed Therius to stay in the cave and don't come out.

As Yurick weakened and tired, he heard the voice of a Gurak shout across all the fighting. "Stop! Take him alive."

Yurick didn't fight as they tied and gagged him. He was way too exhausted and the sting of the many cuts on his body didn't help much. It was useless to continue fighting…

(Therius)

His eyes widen as he heard the sound of shouting and fighting outside. Yurick. Stumbling, he attempts to run towards the exit but his weakened state only caused him to collapse.

"Damn it…" Therius curses as he drags himself over to the exit. By the time he reached the hole, he was already out of breath. Using the last of his strength, Therius crawls through the hole.

Looking around, he sees nothing but the land and water. He was too late. Therius notices something lying in the dirt. Quietly, he picks it up. Yurick's eyepatch. The Gurak must have captured him.

"I'll get you back Yurick…" Therius mumbles to himself. "But not now...not in this current state I am in. But I'll save you…"

_A/N: Well..Therius lives…\(^o^)/...but...Yurick is captured…(_ _)...brilliant...one problem to the next...XD...well...this should be exciting...XD_

_Please review…^^...I'll write faster if you review!...XD_


	4. Doubts

_Well...I sure can't wait to write more of this story...XD...I can't wait to see what will happen myself...XD...and...I have gone crazy drawing a bunch of Yurick's….ten in two hours...XD...absolutely insane...aren't i...XD...well..i just love using the smudge tool to draw fire..it makes awesome fire in my opinion..XD_

_Mystical Authoress: poor Yurick indeed...T^T...Therius better save Yurick...wait...I'm writing this...why don't I know what's gonna happen...O_o...this doesn't make sense…_

_zgirl16: One problem after another….very fun...unless it happens to you...then...not so fun…  
>new pen names? keep your name as zgirl16...knowing you as 'regretful wanderer' is not the best thing to know you by…^^;...but if you do change your pen name, i would still know you as zgirl16…<br>uhh...you were the one who mentioned to me that the thing above his eyes in his concept art was too white to be a scar...and the idea from the rp in our pms that he was a *omitted because of spoilers*...^^_

_Therius: Yurick has a lot of explaining to do once Therius finds him...XD...he'll have to explain the whole stone in his eye thing and Therius will have to explain his magic...not looking forward to explaining that…(_ _)...^^;...  
>wait...you own a AskYurick on tumblr...and...your name here is Therius...O_o…..well...i've been to your tumblr page several times...XD<em>

_Halouette: Thank you for posting a link to my story on AskTherius...I really appreciate it...but...what makes you think i am a 'she'?...O_o...but you don't know if i am a 'he' either…^^;..._

_XEruwaedhielX: Thank you for the review…^^...I will definitely write more...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story nor the characters._

Therius lay there, too exhausted to move. He clutched Yurick's eyepatch in his hand. Glancing around, he confirms that there are no Gurak nearby. Right now, he was lying by the water in plain sight for any Gurak to spot him. It was too dangerous to continue lying here.

Groaning, Therius looks at the entrance to the cave a mere 3 feet away. After what seemed like miles of dragging himself across the hard rocky floor, Therius finally lies in the collapsed cave, panting as he he attempts to catch his breath.

He would go rescue Yurick as soon as possible...as soon as he recovered and gained his strength back. Therius holds the eyepatch, still clutched in his hand, above his face, staring at it. All at once, questions flooded his mind. Why did Yurick wear an eyepatch? What was it's purpose? How did Yurick look without an eyepatch? Cute? Strange? Adorable?

Therius shakes his head as his mind starts to wander. He could do that later. Right now, he had a more pressing situation at hand. How was he supposed to rescue Yurick? There was no way he was going to charge in there demanding Yurick back. Stealth was the best way in.

His mind began to wander again. Why was he so desperate to save Yurick? Yurick was just a mercenary? Why did he care so much? Therius sighs. He had to stop thinking of Yurick as 'a mercenary'. It only reminded him of the other mercenaries he had met. Rude. Filthy. Useless. But Yurick was nothing like those. However, Yurick was a mercenary. That was the truth and there was no changing it. Thinking about it, Therius pitied the young boy a bit. A soul that hasn't been tainted or destroyed from a hard life as a mercenary probably deserved better.

Therius's eyes begin to close as sleep threatens to take over him. Now was not the time to sleep...he needed to do something...something to save Yurick. He couldn't sleep now...

But...In a few moments, Therius was fast asleep.

(Yurick)

Yurick lets out a scream as he was roughly tossed into a prison cage.

"Let me go!" Yurick shouts. "Or else I'll burn you up!"

He attempts to stand up but his hurt leg only resulted in him falling down and making a complete fool of himself. One of the Gurak who was standing right in front of the bars preventing him from escaping starts laughing. Growling, he tosses a fireball at the laughing Gurak. The fire found its mark, making the Gurak howl in pain and run around trying to put the fire out.

Bad idea. Yurick found himself being grabbed by rough hands and a painful blow strikes him on the head. He momentarily blacks out and when he awakes, he finds himself chained on his hands and feet to the wall behind him. The chain was pretty long, allowing him to be able to walk around this prison with no problem but not allowing him to go any further than that.

Groaning from the pain in his head and body, Yurick pulls himself into a sitting position and surveys the room. Stone walls, unevenly carved, surrounded him except for in front of him. There, bars ran the distance from the ceiling to the ground. The shiny silver bars trapping him in were wonderfully made - thick and strong. Gurak stood outside of the prison, guarding this place.

Yurick gives the chains a slight tug making it rattle against the ground. This looked just as strong as the metal bars. There was no way he was going to break free from this without a highly effective weapon for cutting or the key.

He lets out a gasp as he feels his eye throb in pain. Now uncovered, the stone threatened to unleash its full power. Yurick places his hand over that eye as he attempts to control the pain and the threat of the power.

The pain finally recedes and Yurick looks up to find a Gurak guard watching him.

"What do you want?" Yurick asks harshly.

"What is wrong with your eye?" the guard asks suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's just an...old wound…"

The Gurak continues eyeing Yurick suspiciously but doesn't ask any more.

Yurick sighs. He was sure he would need to explain this all to Therius when he comes to save him...if he comes to save him...there was no guaranteeing that Therius would actually come. Would he?

All the other knights would flee for their lives if this had happened to them. Therius...Therius on the other hand...he would stay and fight. He wasn't one to back down from a fight. Yurick groans. Anything could happen…

Yurick groans again as the throbbing pain in his right eye starts once again. The pain was stronger and worse than before. Clutching his hand over his eye, Yurick curls up into a tight ball on the floor. Sweat trickles down his forehead as the pain gets harder to fight. How much longer would he last before he lost control?

(The rest of the people: Dagran, Zael, Calista, General Asthar)

The Gurak had retreated for a reason unknown to them. Right now, they were debating on what they should do.

"Should we leave here or find Master Yurick and Sir Therius?" General Asthar asks.

Silence consumes the room. Nobody was sure on what to do.

"I trust that my pupil will find his way back and keep your friend safe as well." Asthar continues. "But it is hard to determine what will happen."

"I...I say we search for them, General." Zael speaks up. "They might need some help if they encounter some Gurak."

Calista nods in agreement. "I agree. I don't want anyone to be hurt from this…"

Dagran was looking off into the distance, thinking. Eventually, he gives a small nod. "Alright. But any sign of trouble, we need to retreat. This is not a safe place to stay for too long."

"Well spoken." Asthar grins. "Then shall we go?"

They all nod simultaneously and prepare themselves for the troubles ahead…

_A/N: Well...I wanna write more as soon as possible...just really need to be doing something other than sit around doing nothing…^^;...writing is at least doing something right?...something productive...other than hw which i don't wanna do because i just procrastinate too much...don't feel much motivation to do well in school...but i still have to keep my grades up otherwise i don't have time for other fun activities…(_ _)..._

_One more thing...I encourage you to go read 'A Knight's Pride' by Tales from the Reaper Library...make her happy by reading it and reviewing it...she needs to be motivated to keep writing and to stay happy…and it's a great start of a story...and I'm sure will be even better as it goes...^^...so go and read it!...XD…XD...XD..._

_Please leave a review…^^...I would appreciate it...XD_


	5. Stowaway

_I usually don't start writing chapters before I get reviews...but...I just really wanted to keep writing...sooooo….^^...derp…life sucks_

_Therius: two out of three….which...oh...i can guess...XD_  
>"<em>A knight does not retreat."...I remember that line of Therius's…<br>...didn't get that part about 'who's to say Dagran might not do something?'...^^;...sorry…_

_Mystical Authoress: Therius is gonna wake up..that's for sure…*grins evilly*  
>line break..(_ _)...i never liked using them...soooo….i stopped using them...i used to...but i gave up...too annoying...<em>

_zgirl16: Thank you...you hurry up and write too...XD  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Only a few hours had passed in this small cage, but to Yurick, it felt like forever. The pain in his right eye kept coming and going at random intervals. He feared the power contained in the small stone. It felt like the power was going to consume him, take over him and make him lose control.

The sound of someone unlocking the door of this prison made Yurick look up.

"Get up." a Gurak guard orders harshly.

"Huh...why?" Yurick stares in confusion. "Didn't you guys just lock me up in here a while ago?"

"Don't question us."

Yurick stands up, putting all his weight onto the uninjured leg. He was slightly dizzy from the loss of blood causing him to stumble. Glancing down at his bloody leg, he winces. The clothing around the wound was matted with blood. Even though he had managed to get the arrow out of his leg, flesh red blood was seeping out every second. Yurick wasn't going to last long like this.

"Move it." the guard hisses cracking his whip threateningly.

Yurick limps slowly, gasping as each step sent pain up his leg. Gritting his teeth, he continues limping, doing his best to ignore the pain. The sudden crack of a whip against Yurick's back causes him to collapse onto the ground.

"Hurry up and walk, filthy human."

Yurick wanted to scream at that Gurak in anger but he held his tongue knowing that the more he said, the more pain would ensue. He scrambles awkwardly to his feet and continues walking that painful journey to wherever they were taking him.

(Therius)

Therius rolls over in his sleep, causing his hand to hit a small pile of rocks by his head. A loose rock from the top of the pile wobbles and falls off, hitting Therius in the head. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Therius jumps up, reaching for his sword only to find it not by his side but on the other side of the room where he had left it.

Groaning, he rubs his head where the rock had struck him. This was not the best wake up call…

Therius curses quietly, realizing he had fallen asleep. Now out of all bloody moments. But that sleep was kind of worth it. He was feeling a lot less exhausted and was ready to fight. Quickly, he puts on his armour and takes his sword out of its scabbard, prepared for any battle.

Therius crawls out of the cave, blinking as his eyes adjusted from the dark cave to the bright outdoors. Glancing around, he spots no Gurak nearby. He could see the Gurak base which was not far away from the cave. Without losing any time, Therius sprints towards the dark base, keeping cautious of any Guraks that could spot him.

When he finally reaches the base, he peers into find it to be empty. Cautiously, he wanders the area. There were no Guraks, no sign of anyone living. All the prison cells were empty with no Gurak to guard them. Therius stares confused. This was not the Gurak to have any part of their base unguarded. Something must be happening.

Therius looks out towards the sea. He spots something strange that made him start running as fast as he could towards there. There were Gurak warships going away from the base. Were they retreating? If they were, they must have taken all the prisoners on board as well. Therius's blood runs cold as another thought crosses his mind. Or, the Gurak could have already disposed of all prisoners.

That only made Therius run faster. He wasn't about to let Yurick die any time soon.

Therius stops and hides behind a rock as he spots Gurak coming his way. He peers and almost cries out in relief. He could spot the unmistakable hair of Yurick, which was still messy and sticking up all over the place. Therius smiles for he found Yurick's messy hair somewhat amusing and adorable. But that wasn't the important thing. The important thing was that Yurick was alive. Yurick was still captured but at least he was still alive. He could still save him.

(Yurick)

A few treacherous moments later, Yurick finds himself standing in front of a giant Gurak warship. He was roughly shoved on and led to the bottom of the ship where he was tossed into yet another prison cell and chained once again.

"What's going on…" Yurick mumbles to himself. Then, he realized...he was on a ship. If Therius was still on the island, then he wouldn't know he was on this ship. Then, Therius wouldn't be able to save him, especially if he was already out in sea. Yurick began to panic. He didn't want to be stuck here forever.

"Therius...please…" Yurick whispers desperately. "Where are you...hurry…"

(Therius)

Therius studies the ship, trying to find a point where he could break in. The Gurak were everywhere, making it even more difficult. Looking to his left, he spots a few Gurak loading boxes with supplies for their journey. Sighing at this crude risky method he was going to use, Therius climbs into one of those boxes when the Gurak weren't looking and shuts himself in.

A few moments later, he feels the box being lifted with him inside it. Therius keeps as still as possible in this cramped space. If he got caught now, all hope would be lost.

Moments later, the box was set down and Therius almost sighs in relief. But he still did not come out just yet. It was still plenty dangerous with the Gurak everywhere.

(Yurick)

He feels the ship start moving. If someone was coming to rescue him, they better be on this ship already otherwise it would be too late. Yurick sighs and huddles in the corner of the cell. It was cold and dark and he hated it.

Yurick glances around. Was he the only prisoner on this ship?

"Uhh...hey…" Yurick asks a Gurak guard nervously. "Are there other prisoners on this ship?"

The guard glares suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Yurick shrugs. "Just curious."

"Well...it won't do any harm if you know...you're the only one on this ship just because you were captured late. All the other prisoners captured earlier had been long put into other ships and sent away already. The ships with the prisoners had left so we decided to just toss you human into here instead."

"Oh…" Yurick sighs. That only meant that there was nobody else on this ship that could help him possibly escape.

Yurick watches silently as Gurak stack boxes of supplies a few meters away from the bars of his cell. Was there anything he could do now?

(Therius)

When the shuffling of Gurak feet outside the box finally quieted down into the silence of the room, Therius gently pushes the lid of the box up a bit. He peers through the small crack and immediately spots Yurick. How fortunate. Yurick was just a few feet away from him. So fortunate indeed. But not so fortunate that there was a Gurak guard standing outside of the prison Yurick was in. At least it was better than nothing. Now, Therius just had to wait for the perfect moment…

(the others…)

"Damn it…" Zael curses as he watches the last Gurak warship flee the island. "They've gone."

"We don't know if they are on the ship." General Asthar states. "For all we know, they can still be on this island."

Dagran nods. "We ought to search this whole island first…"

"No need to do that. I'll get some other knights to do that. We'll get onto my ship and chase after those Gurak."

"Alright…"

They turn to hurry up and run back towards Asthar's ship.

_A/N: \(^o^)/….hiding in a box...that was the best idea i had to sneak into a Gurak warship…^^;...very simple idea but still works...XD_

_Please review…^^..._


	6. To jump or not to jump

_I really should work on my other fanfics but I really enjoy writing this one….so...I shall write more for this one...XD...sneaking in by hiding in a box was the best idea i had...unless you wanted me to use the idea of explode the whole ship which would kill everyone...or the idea of running in and killing all the guraks on the way which will obviously not work...or the idea or swimming out and breaking a hole in the ship but that would cause the boat to sink…^^;...and then everyone will die…or the idea with a unicorn…._

_Mystical Authoress: I don't know how one sneaks into a box without anyone noticing especially when there are people/Gurak by the boxes but let's just say Therius is awesome enough to do so...XD...i tried hiding in a box once….i didn't fit….the box was too small..._

_Therius: Hiding in a box is a wonderful skill...XD...it must take a lot of skill to do that...XD...I will try to update as fast as I can...but usually i will update at least once every one or two weeks...XD...probably more often than that...XD.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick shivers in the cold of this room. He lets out a yawn, struggling to stay awake. It had been an hour since the ship had departed the Gurak base and Yurick began giving up hope that anyone was here to rescue him.

Therius was peeking out from inside the box. His legs and arms were cramping up from being stuck in this awkward smushed position for an hour. Sighing, he wished that there was someway to tell Yurick that he was here without the guard noticing. It would at least cheer up Yurick a bit. Therius couldn't see Yurick's face from this position but he could guess it was not at all happy.

Therius suddenly realizes that he was still holding Yurick's eyepatch in his hand. It was slightly wrinkled from being held so tightly but it was still there. Therius watches the guard carefully. As the guard dozes off from his job, Therius swiftly tosses the eyepatch towards Yurick. He grins in success as he sees the black eyepatch lands besides Yurick's hand.

Yurick jumps in surprise as he sees the eyepatch land. He snatches it off the ground, staring at it in shock. This was his eyepatch. He looks up towards the direction where the black fabric flew from. There, in the boxes, was a small crack. Someone was in that box. Someone was here to save him. The person in the box pushes the lid a bit higher up carefully, realizing that the guard was not going to be waking up anytime soon from his deep sleep. That unmistakable fluffy curly white hair….

"Therius…" Yurick whispers in shock as he stumbles to his feet and limps to the bars that held him in.

Therius motions for Yurick to be quiet and mouths the word 'wait'.

Yurick nods and watches as Therius climbs out of the box silently. Therius creeps up to the sleeping Gurak guard and delivers a swift blow to his head.

"That way he won't get in the way." Therius mumbles to himself. Quickly, he searches the guard and retrieves the keys to the prison and chains that held Yurick.

"Thank god you came. I was beginning to worry I was going to be stuck there forever and die. " Yurick whispers in obvious relief.

Yurick looks up as Therius unlocks the prison door and steps inside. Their eyes meet and Therius freezes.

"Your eye…" Therius says quietly seeing for the first time what lay behind the eyepatch. "What-"

"I'll explain later." Yurick interrupts tying his eyepatch on. "I'll tell you when you tell me about that mark above your eye." Yurick says brushing the hair out of Therius's face, revealing that white mark.

Therius sighs pushing Yurick's hand away, letting his hair cover his eye again. "Alright. Alright. Let's get out of here first."

Yurick nods as Therius unlocks the chains attaching him to the wall. The chains fall to the floor with a clang that makes both of them jump and look around for any signs of Gurak nearby.

"Still safe." Therius breathes in relief. He glances down at Yurick's leg. "Is it bad?"

Yurick winces. "I…I can still walk…"

"Get on my back." Therius orders.

"What?! Again?!"

"Hurry up. We don't have much time."

"I...uhh….I…." Yurick stammers flustered. "Fine...this is the last time I am doing this…"

Therius nods. "Sure. Now hurry up."

Yurick climbs onto Therius's back. Without wasting any time, Therius sprints out of the room. After a few turns, stairs, and unconscious Guraks, they find themselves standing on the edge of the deck. The two of them glance out towards the endless ocean.

A strong cold wind was blowing, making the waves dance mercilessly from the wind. The ship rocked, sending Therius stumbling. Yurick closes his eyes in dread, feeling the splash of salty ocean water land on his face.

"W...we're not...swimming there...are we?" Yurick asks nervously. He was not looking forward into falling into another body of water any time soon.

"Of course not." Therius sighs. "That would be called suicide."

Therius looks around for another way off this ship. His eye caught something in the far distance. It was another ship. But this was not a Gurak warship.

"General…" Therius whispers.

Yurick looks at Therius in confusion. "Huh?"

"I see General Asthar's ship…"

"Where?"

Therius points to that ship far away from them. "There…"

Yurick finally spots that tiny dot in the distance. "Oh...what are we going to do?"

Therius stares down at the water with a thoughtful look on his face.

Yurick follows Therius's gaze and pales. "N...no….I am not going to jump…"

"You don't have to. I'll toss you down."

"T...that's not much better!"

"Any other ideas?"

"No! But...but that...we're going to drown!"

"I won't let that happen."

"B...but…" Yurick sighs. There really wasn't a better solution. "Alright…"

A shout of alert suddenly cuts through the air. The two of them turn to find a Gurak yelling to alert the rest of the Guraks that the prisoner had escaped while running towards them.

Yurick yelps and accidentally falls off Therius's back. He crashes to the ground with a hard thud. Without wasting any time, Therius scoops up Yurick into his arms making Yurick cry out in protest.

"Hey! Don't carry me like that!" Yurick attempts to break out of Therius's grasp but fails.

Therius only holds onto Yurick tighter. "Shut up and stay still. We make the jump now or never."

Yurick calms down slightly. He wraps his arms around Therius's neck tightly and buries his face into Therius's shoulder. Trying to ignore the fact that they were jumping into the deep, stormy, endless ocean, Yurick takes a deep breath and gives a short nod, telling Therius he was ready.

Therius takes a few steps back and starts running towards the edge of the ship…

_A/N: And right now I am debating on what will happen next...will they jump off the ship...will Therius trip and fall….will a magical unicorn appear and blast all the Gurak off the ship...XD...i really don't know yet...you guys tell me what you want...that may give me some ideas…^^..._

_Please review. I beg you…XD_


	7. Bucket

_Once again, I should be working on my other fanfics but I really want to keep writing this before all the ideas slip out of my mind. Also need to write to get distract me from stupid suicidal thoughts and depression. Life is so difficult these days._

_Mystical Authoress: I'm pretty sure no unicorns exist...but...i can make one appear...but i'm pretty sure adding a unicorn in will just mess the whole story up….^^;_

_Therius: I'm trying to get next chapters out as soon as possible...XD  
>Thank you!...XD...I appreciate it, knowing the fact that this is really that enjoyable makes me happy and motivated to write...I just needed to add that bridal style part...some humor in this situation really is fun…<em>

_Cobramaru: It would be funny if he slipped...XD...slip on a prank banana…XD...and I'm sure both Therius and Yurick would probably sink because the water isn't exactly calm waters now...is it…^^;..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

_And I still haven't decided what to do next…(_ _)..might as well write and see what happens…._

The edge was almost there. Therius gets ready to jump and Yurick squeezes his eyes shut in fear. Suddenly, a bucket flies through the air and smashes onto Therius's head with a loud clang. Gasping in pain, Therius stumbles and crashes to the ground.

"..G...go…" Therius gasps out as blood trickles down the back of his head.

Yurick, who had flown out of Therius's arms when he fell, scrambles up to his knees. "Therius...I...I can't leave you behind!"

"Just go!" The knight struggles to sit up but fails to when he crashes to his side as his vision blurs and a wave of dizziness sweeps him.

"No…" Yurick whispers, his voice shaking from fear. "I'm not...I...I can't...you…"

"Just go..." Therius says softly. He gives Yurick a small weak smile. "Go. I'll...I'll be fine...now hurry…I..." Therius trails off, groaning as the world starts to blur and fade. The spinning in his head was making him nauseous. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer. "Go."

"N...no….No. No. No. No! NO!" Yurick screams out in fury, a desperate look filling his eyes. "NO! I am not leaving you behind!" He grabs onto Therius arms and begins pulling the fallen knight towards the edge of the boat, gritting his teeth as he fights the pain in his leg. They were almost there. Only a few more feet. "I'm not letting you stay here. I...I'm not...going to just stand there...w...watching my allies...friends die!"

Therius gasps as his head scrapes against the floor, sending bolts of pain shooting through his head. "Y...Yurick! Stop! Save yourself."

"No."

"You idiot…" Therius mumbles promptly before he fades into unconsciousness.

Yurick comes to a halt as he finds himself face to face with the blade of a sword. The blade glinted menacingly against his throat. Turning around, he found yet another sword pointed at his chest.

"Don't move, human." a Gurak hisses.

Yurick looks around. There was no escape. He had been surrounded. Shaking from fear, he raises his hands up in surrender. What was he thinking? Why didn't he listen to Therius? Something smashes against the back of Yurick's head, sending him into a world of darkness.

(Later…)

Yurick sits up, rubbing his aching head that thankfully wasn't bleeding, to find himself chained once again to the wall of the prison. This time he was not alone. Therius laid next to him, attached to the wall in another pair of chains. The knight was completely still, seemingly dead.

Scared, Yurick reaches out to grab Therius's shoulder and gently shake him.

"T...Therius?" Yurick says softly. "Are you..."

To Yurick's relief, Therius groans and cracks open one eye. "W...where?"

Yurick looks away. "I'm sorry. We both got captured...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…"

Therius he sits up, wincing at the pain in his head. "You idiot...well...how bad is my head?"

Yurick takes a look at Therius's head. "You've got a pretty nasty cut there…we should treat it...fast."

Therius sighs. "Also your leg. Your leg is worse than my head. But the thing is we don't have anything to treat it with...so…"

A silence fills the room, as they both wonder what to do now. It was almost impossible to escape and who knows what the Gurak might do to them.

Yurick shivers from the coldness of the room, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep him warm. The ship rocked back and forth from the howling chilly wind outside. Therius glances at Yurick's shaking figure.

"Are you cold?" Therius asks softly.

Yurick shakes his head. "N...no…"

Therius sighs and pulls Yurick towards him. "You're a bad liar you know?"

"I...I…" Yurick stammers awkwardly.

"I know you're cold." Therius wraps his arms around Yurick, pulling Yurick even closer. "Better?"

Yurick blushes. Therius's body heat definitely made him warmer, but he felt a bit awkward this close to him. "Uhh…Therius..."

Therius looks down at the young mercenary. "Yes?"

Yurick hesitates not knowing how to respond. In the end, he just decided to rest his head against Therius's shoulder and close his eyes. Therius smiles, gently running his fingers through Yurick's hair.

Yurick suddenly looks up at Therius. "Since we have nothing to do now...tell me...about...that…" Yurick says pushing Therius's hair back. The three marks above his eyes were still there, a pure white color...too white...

Therius sighs. "How do I explain this…" He thinks for a moment before simply stating, "I am part Guardian…"

Yurick stares blankly for a few minutes. "Oh…"

"I have some magical abilities...though they aren't strong...and even weaker now with the land dying." Therius sighs.

"How...how are you part guardian…" Yurick asks, slightly confused.

Therius glances at the Gurak guard who was watching them with interest. "Let's save that story for some other time…"

Yurick follows Therius's gaze and nods. "Alright…"

"Your turn."

"Huh?"

"Your eye…"

"Oh." Yurick sighs. "I slammed a stone in my eye because my fire magic was terrible. End of story."

Therius stares as Yurick just rushed all that out. "Right…"

Yurick grins mischievously. "And I'll save the rest of that story for another time as well."

"Fine." Therius laughs slightly. "Be that way."

They sit in silence for a little bit, feeling more comfortable in each other's presence. Therius was feeling rather attracted to this young boy. These were feelings he had never experienced before in his life and he had no clue how to react to them. It felt slightly strange yet, at the same time, warming. It was just a whole new experience for him.

Yurick, on the other hand, was feeling a bit more awkward. He was getting used to Therius's presence so close to him but it still felt foreign. Hadn't he hated that knight earlier? What had made him change his thoughts, and perhaps feelings, about Therius? Perhaps it was because of...Yurick shakes his head slightly to clear away those thoughts. No. Those were the past. The past had already gone. He had enough the past.

The two of them doze of to sleep, questions invading their dreams…

_A/N: That was adorable!...XD...just really enjoyed writing something cute...XD…_

_The bucket idea was my friend, Byaku's idea...her full pen name is byakusharrinigan or something like that...can't spell it right...and too lazy to find it...XD...well...all she said was toss a bucket at his head...and..well…^^;_

_The part guardian idea was from zgirl16…^^...and I certainly liked that idea so…XD…_

_Please review!_


	8. I'm not going to do nothing

_I feel like I'm gonna go insane one day...like crazy mentally insane...XD...wouldn't that be fun...i wonder how much more mentally insane i can get...i just happen to be in one of my crazy moods…no...it's not my normal crazy...what is wrong with me...i just need to keep writing...really good distraction tool..._

_Mystical Authoress: Yes...I do hope they will escape...or at least one of them...otherwise i'll just go over there and toss them right off the friggin boat meself..haha...  
>I pretty much screamed as well when i typed that cute part...i wonder when the next cute part will be...i also wonder how i can ruin the moment…*grins*<em>

_Therius: Yeah…I'll explain the part guardian part later…(_ _)...later...when i think of something...and who knows how long that can be!?  
>There will definitely be more cute kawaii scenes later in the story...XD...that i can promise you…;)<em>

_zgirl16: gah...I'm so stupid...i forgot to reply to your review for chapter 6...i really don't know how i missed that...stupid stupid stupid me...i'm so sorry...i don't know what i was thinking though i don't know what i am thinking as of now...i'm going even more insane and i don't know what i'm gonna do anymore...i miss you…i really don't know if i can recover anymore...  
>may i ask what fandoms you may be writing for? don't forget to work on your kuroshitsuji stories too...though i should tell that to myself as well...<br>I don't know what I'm gonna do for Therius's back story yet...but i'll figure it out later...and Yurick's eye...i dunno what he did but something along the lines of replacing his eye with a stone…XD.  
>a female OC...jeez...i can try...yeah...i guess that'll be fine...well..i dunno...i'll try...<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story._

_this chapter starts after the line...i was writing this and i couldn't tell where the actual story chapter started because both this section and the beginning of the story was in italics...sooo…._

* * *

><p><em>There was fire in the air and the shouts of dying people echoed through the destruction. A young white haired boy was dragged through the streets where people were running around in confusion and terror. <em>

"_Mother...w..what's going on?" the boy whimpered, holding onto his mother's hand tightly._

"_Shh...it's alright, Yurick. Just follow me and it'll be fine." the mother whispered to comfort the young child._

_Yurick nodded, stumbling after his mother. A scream of pain came from his left making him jump in fear. He looked towards the scream and saw the dead body of a person thump against the dirt ground. Blood quickly pooled around her._

"_M...Mother…" Yurick whispers clutching on harder to his mother's hand. "I...I'm scared…"_

_His mother didn't respond but instead kept running. Every movement of the shadows from the dancing flames made him jump in fear. There seemed to be people in the shadows, moving secretly like a snake targeting its prey._

_Suddenly, he was roughly shoved backwards, landing painfully on his elbow. Yurick turns to see the glint of a knife cut through the air as it found it's mark._

"_N...no…" Yurick whispered. "No!"_

Therius wakes up at the sound of Yurick whimpering in his sleep. The young boy was clutching Therius's arm tightly, digging his nails into his flesh so that it left marks.

"Mother!" Yurick whispers as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Father…where are you?"

Therius hesitates unsure of what to do. It seemed like Yurick was having a nightmare. Should he wake Yurick up? That was probably best.

Gently, Therius shakes Yurick. "Yurick...Wake up, Yurick. It's just a dream. Wake up!"

Yurick awakens with a small scream. "Wha…"

"Yurick. Are you alright?" Therius asks with concern.

"Y...yeah.." Yurick mumbles still a bit shaken up. "It's just a b...bad dream...nothing important…"

"Are you sure? You seem quite distraught still…"

"I...I...yes...I'm…"

Therius sighs. "You really are a terrible liar."

Yurick looks away ashamed. "I…"

"It's alright." Therius says calmly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Yurick sighs. "Maybe I'll tell you later…" He leans against Therius's shoulder again and hugs Therius's arm. "At this moment...I...I just want to...stay like this…err...I hope you don't mind..."

Therius smiles and shakes his head. "I don't mind at all."

After a few moments of rather comforting silence, Yurick looks up at Therius.

"I'm sorry I didn't jump off the ship like you said…" Yurick mumbles.

"It's fine…" Therius replies. "It was a stupid idea of mine. We would have drowned if we tried. It was a better idea to not jump."

Before Yurick could respond, the prison door opens with a clang making the two of them jump in surprise. A Gurak enters while a few others wait by the door.

Therius stands up unsteadily, stumbling from the wave of dizziness that swept him from standing up so rapidly. "What do you want?" Therius growls. Yurick stands as well and limps to Therius's side.

The Gurak smirks. "You two are having it pretty easy so far. The other prisoners on the other ships are being treated far worse than we are treating you. So, we decided that we needed to punish you for escaping."

"I never escaped." Therius replies boldly. "I was never captured in the first place."

"Don't get so cocky now, human." the Gurak growls. "You're in no position to respond like that. Now who wants to go first."

None of them responds.

The Gurak looks back and forth between them. "I guess I'll just have to chose for you."

He takes a whip and swiftly brings it down towards Yurick. Yurick closes his eyes and brings his arms up to protect himself, expecting the crack of a whip connecting with his skin. Instead, he finds himself being shoved to the side and clang as the whip connected with metal.

"Therius!" Yurick looks up at the knight who stood in the spot Yurick previously was. Therius had his arm up, blocking the whip with his shield.

"Stay back." Therius orders as he blocks a few more slashes the Gurak attempted.

The Gurak growls at Therius. "Take that annoying armour off. It's in the way."

Therius continues glaring at the Gurak. "Under one condition."

"You don't have the right to bargain with us. Do it unless you want us to kill you. We outnumber you greatly"

"I do not care if you try to kill me. I will fight to my last breath. But that is not what I want. I'll take off my armour if and only if you don't harm him." Therius gestures towards Yurick.

"What!?" Yurick cries out. "Therius! You-"

"Shut it." Therius growls harshly. He turns back to the Gurak. "Is that clear?"

The Gurak thinks about it for a moment then nods. "Very well. Now take it off."

Yurick could only watch in horror as Therius took off his armour and face the Gurak once more. He felt useless, like a burden. A small whimper of fear escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes, unable to watch what occurred afterwards. Yurick covered his ears as well but he could still hear the grunts of pain and the crack of the whip.

"Stop...make it stop…" Yurick whispers. It was like that day he watched his mother die. He couldn't do anything, useless. He wasn't able to do something back then. This time...he wasn't going to let himself stand on the side and just watch.

Yurick's eye snaps open as fury. "BURN!" he shouts as he sends a fireball spiraling towards the Gurak. "I'm not going to do nothing again!"

_A/N: Well...I'll stop the chapter here because I have no clue write ...stupid writer's block….i'll find away to break through that block eventually… but for now….this is where the story pauses….XD_

_Please review. Thank you._


	9. Storm

_Normally I don't update this fast which is every several days but I feel the need to write. Because of it, I'm not doing too well in school but I don't care. That's not one of my main concerns now, but it probably will later. If I don't update for a long time, it can mean three things: I am busy, I'm dead, or something else. So, just a heads up if I don't update for a week or two. Most likely it would be 'I'm busy', but 'I'm dead' is still a likely possibility these few days. So...meh...I'll see...I'll see how much longer I can last…_

_Mystical Authoress: Yurick is gonna save Therius...unless he burns the ship...that's the thing i'm stuck with...i don't want him to burn the ship up…^^;...so i gotta make him not burn the ship...but...when you send a fireball at someone, chances are, the place around the target is also gonna catch on fire...XD...but that might be a good thing..._

_zgirl16: A cliffhanger because I dunno what to do next...still don't know but I'll figure out as I write…  
>Ok. I'll do the the female OC….XD<br>No offense but you really switch fandoms quickly...whereas I'm still obsessed with Black Butler as I have been for over a year and a half…^^;...but i'm starting to read kingdom hearts and might find myself liking it a lot so i might write something on that later...depends on how much i like it...  
>...what do you think of a jirall fanfic...i like him a lot and i do wanna write something with him one day…maybe...<em>

_Therius: oops...terrible spot to stop the chapter?...^^;...my bad...don't go having a heart attack just yet...you still need to live so you can review…XD…_

_Halouette: Nice comic on your blog….^^...it was cute and i loved it...though...my name is ShitanePaiko..not ShitakePaiko..^^;...and shitane is the last name paiko is the first….but that doesn't matter...i still loved the comic...XD… :3...and yes...a bucket...the most random thing can get rid of writer's block..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story._

_Still dunno what to do...well...might as well figure out as I go...maybe I'll finally get them to escape...though I kinda did want them in there a bit longer…._

The fireball crashes into the Gurak at the same time as something glinted in the dim light of the prison. Therius suddenly gasps and collapses onto the floor. Ignoring the fact whether the fire had found it's mark or not, Yurick rushes over to Therius.

"Therius! A...are you…" Yurick holds Therius's hand tightly in his own. "Therius…"

Therius groans and clutches his side in pain. A dagger was sticking out from between his fingers. with blood was quickly pooling on the floor. "I'm f...fine...I told...you...stay away…"

"Fine?!" Yurick yells at Therius in anger and frustration. "You're stabbed and bleeding to death and you call that fine!?"

"W...well…" Therius looks to the side and gasps. "Yurick...g...get off...this ship...now…"

Yurick follows Therius's gaze and his eye widens in horror. The Gurak had caught on fire and in his desperate attempt to put the fire out, he had also set the ship on fire.

"Yurick...hurry u...up...and leave…" Therius gasps out.

Yurick put Therius's arm around his shoulder and helps Therius's stand. Slowly, they begin walking awkwardly out the prison door left unguarded from the chaos.

"Leave me...behind…" Therius pants. "I'll...just be..a...a burden."

"Nonsense. I am not leaving you behind." Yurick replies.

It was only moments before they both collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Gurak were running around in panic from the fire, ignoring the two of them at this moment. Their ship was more important to them if they didn't want to die.

Therius stares at the ceiling of the hallway. "We need a...better way...to escape…"

Yurick nods. "We'll never make it like this."

The fire was spreading rapidly, creeping up the hallway like a spider. Within moments, Therius and Yurick were forced into the corner of a room, surrounded by a wall of fire. The fire only grew bigger and bigger, closer and closer. It was obvious now that the ship would never survive.

"We're doomed…" Yurick sighs. "I'm such an idiot…"

Before Therius could respond, the wall crumbled from the fire destroying it, splashing into the water below. The two of them glanced at each other, knowing very well that this was their only chance of survival.

Therius grabs onto Yurick tightly. "Ready?"

"Not looking forward to it but ready." Yurick mumbles.

Therius leaps out through the broken wall. His foot slipped the last moment causing the two of them to tumble off the boat instead of leaping off of it. Still, they landed with a splash into the stormy waves below.

Yurick's head come up first, gasping a breathful of air. He scans the waves for any sign of Therius. There was nothing except water and the sinking boat by him.

"Theri-" Yurick shouts but is cut off by a wave slamming into his face, filling his mouth with water. He resurfaces moments later, coughing heavily. "Therius!"

Something bumps into his back, making Yurick scream. He calms down as he realizes it was just Therius. Therius was struggling to swim, the pain in his side making it difficult to stay afloat. The water by Therius was already turning red from the wound.

Another wave washes over them, causing the two of them to go under again. Yurick grabs around desperately, trying to locate Therius. A feeling of relief spreads throughout him as he feels his hand wrap around Therius's.

Yurick then realizes that Therius wasn't moving but rather hanging there limply. Panic seizes him as he starts kicking like crazy, trying to get his head above the water. He had almost drowned once, but Therius had saved him. He didn't want to die this time but rather save Therius in return.

However, Yurick was not a strong swimmer and the added weight of Therius just caused him to get nowhere. They were so close to the surface of the water but no matter what Yurick did, his head just wouldn't go above that barrier between air and water. He reaches out desperately, trying to find maybe a piece of wood he could float on but finds nothing.

Just as he was about to give up hope of the two of them surviving, a hand grabs onto his outstretched arm and pulls him up along with Therius. They land on the floor of a small boat, large enough to hold five. There were three other Guraks onboard.

Yurick lays there for a moment, gasping for air as if it was the most precious thing to him.

"Toss those humans off. They'll only take us space." A Gurak growls.

Yurick sits up in panic. "N...no! Don't toss us off!" He looks to Therius for help but finds the knight unresponsive. "Therius?" Yurick shakes Therius by the shoulder, causing Therius to let out a sudden moan of pain. Therius then surrenders to a coughing fit, choking out the water that had filled his lungs.

Yurick turns to the Gurak, desperate not to drown. "Please...don't toss us off…"

"Let them stay." A Gurak says before the Gurak who had wanted to toss them off can say anything. "Everyone else is dead." he continues gesturing at the burning sinking ship. "They might be of some use."

They glare at each other for some time before the other Gurak nods.

"Fine." he spats. "But any sign of trouble and we toss them off."

Yurick sighs in relief and looks at the Gurak who had saved them. "Thank you."

The Gurak merely nods in response, staring off into the waves.

Yurick looks down at Therius, who still had the dagger embedded into his side. He was losing blood quickly and was most likely going to die if Yurick didn't' do something soon.

"What to do...what to do…" Yurick sighs. He wasn't the one that knew how to apply first aid. That was Mirania's job.

The Gurak which had saved them from being tossed off the boat earlier looks down at Yurick. Quietly, he gets down on one knee and examines the wound. Therius opens his eyes slightly and looks up at Yurick and the Gurak.

"Where…"

Yurick shushes Therius. "We're on a small Gurak boat...but we're safe."

"I suggest you take the dagger out." the Gurak mumbles. "Then stop the bleeding with some cloth. That's all you can possibly do now."

Yurick blinks in surprise at the Gurak giving him some advice but nods. He gently takes off Therius's bloodied shirt and puts it to the side. Whispering some words of comfort to Therius, Yurick grabs the dagger in his hand and gives a slight tug. Therius gasps in pain as pain rushes through his body. Yurick takes Therius's hand into his own.

"Don't worry, Therius. It'll be alright. We'll make it quick." Yurick whispers.

Yurick yanks the dagger out in one quick pull, making Therius scream in agony. Therius squeezes his hand tightly around Yurick's as the Gurak wraps Therius's shirt around the wound.

"It's out, Therius." Yurick smiles, running his fingers through Therius's soft hair. This seemed to comfort Therius a bit as he releases his tight grip on Yurick's hand.

Therius sighs as he sits up, wincing a bit at the pain. "I...I'll be fine...I hope…"

Yurick wraps his arms around Therius and embraces him tightly. "Thank god…"

Therius, who was unused to the feeling of being held like this, blushed but he didn't push Yurick away but instead hugs Yurick back. Yurick eventually realizes how awkward this was and pulls away rapidly.

"Oh...er...sorry...I...uhh…" Yurick stammers, heat rising to his face.

Therius smiles. "It's alright."

Yurick looks away from Therius's gaze and found himself staring at Therius's shirtless figure, making him blush even more. Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, he turns to the Gurak who had helped. "Thank you again."

"No problem." The Gurak stands up and looks out to sea again.

"May I ask why you are helping us?" Yurick asks, still puzzled on the fact why the Gurak had saved them from drowning and saved Therius.

The Gurak doesn't reply but instead asks a question of his own. "It's like this everywhere. isn't it?"

"What?"

"The suffering land...it's like that where you humans live."

Therius looks up at the Gurak. "Yes. Can I presume it's the same where you live?"

The Gurak nods sadly. "It really is a shame isn't it…"

A giant wave suddenly washes over the small boat, causing all five passengers to hold onto the boat in a desperation to not get washed off. The boat rocks dangerously, lurching around like a broken toy. A sudden wind picks up and the sky darkens even more. Rain sprinkles their heads but it soon starts pouring, drenching their already wet forms.

"A storm out off all moments!?" a Gurak shouts angrily.

Another Gurak searches around for something but fails to find the object he was looking for. "Did anyone bring paddles or anything we can steer the boat with?"

"I thought…"

"You fool!"

"But-"

"What's the point of having a spare boat if you don't have the paddles to steer it!?"

The three Guraks and two humans look out to the stormy waves, holding onto the boat tightly.

"Land!" Therius shouts over the pounding waves. "We need to find land fast. Otherwise the boat will sink!"

They look around but only see water for miles. It was as if the land itself had decided to camouflage itself amongst the sky.

Yurick pales. "W...we're...doomed…"

Nobody responds, knowing fairly well that that was the truth…

_A/N: This was a long chapter…^^;...i really do love adding cute scenes...don't i…XD...now, i'm debating whether i want the boat to capsize, a shark attacking them, a dolphin save them, or a fish leaping out of the water and whapping them in the face with its tail…^^;...ok...maybe the fish idea is a bit too insane...but meh...i do know that i drew an awfully cute picture of Yurick...XD...though he looks like a girl… but its cute that way...sucks that when i scan in drawings all the color gets washed out...T^T…_

_Please review! Or else...or else...what's a good threat...or else i will not include a cute kawaii scene in the next chapter! mwahahahaha..._


	10. Stranded

_Just cut my overly long nails and now it feels weird to type with such short nails...O_o...whatever...i'll manage…but anyways...i've been so happy today, i just feel like writing and writing and writing and you get the point and eat and play videogames and write and draw and write and draw...XD...it's the happiest i've been for a long time...actually….this used to be my usual happiness mode before i went into major depression mode...so it feels great to be back to normal…^^...well...almost back to normal...XD...so...since i am in such a great mood, i will definitely include something cute in this chapter...hmm...what can i do…?_

_Therius: i just love cute hugging scenes...XD...i'm sure they'll be more hugging sometime later…;)...  
>Good you survived the heart attack...XD...now don't go having more heart attacks...it wouldn't be nice if you survived the first one but died from the second...XD<em>

_Mystical Authoress: yeah...though i think the fish idea is a bit too crazy...wait...you know what...i'll just do it...i'll add a fishie...XD  
>they won't drown otherwise the story will get nowhere unless i decide to make them ghosts...O_o...which i don't wanna do…^^;...<em>

_zgirl16: fishies are cute...XD...and...the main problem with the jirall story is i don't know who to pair him with or if i even want to write a story pairing jirall with anyone...maybe a quick one like the mirania one...or a long one with a long story pairing him with someone(i'm thinking of zoran…^^;...yes i know that sounds ridiculous)...i'll see...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story._

Another wave crashed down on the breaking boat, soaking the already drenched figures once again. Everyone was holding on tightly to the wooden boat, not wanting to be washed off along with the waves. Even when the boat flipped over several times, they still held on tightly, refusing to let go, as they righted the boat.

A fish had been left behind on the boat by the wave. It flopped around, desperate to return to the water where its home resides , upon seeing the movement on the bottom of the boat, screams and leaps away from the fish, almost causing him to fall off the boat.

Yurick looks over to see why Therius had screamed. "A fish?...What the…"

Therius calms down after realizing the fish was no threat to him at all. His cheeks turn pink as soon as he realizes he was making a complete fool of himself from being scared by a fish. Him, a knight, scared by a little fishie.

Another wave washes over them, sweeping the fish away, back to its home. They were so focused on not being swept off the boat and not drowning that they didn't notice the dark island in which they were drifting closer and closer to. Obscured by the wind and rain, the five passengers didn't see the giant rock sticking out from the waves.

It wasn't until it was too late that they finally noticed. The boat slammed against the stone, splintering into smaller pieces of wood. The passengers were thrown off the boat, splashing into the waves below.

Yurick screams. His head hit the rock as he fell, knocking him unconscious. Therius manages to grab onto Yurick, holding him close as the waves send him tumbling through the dark water. His head broke through the waves for a moment, allowing a small gasp for air as he gots forced back under could hear the screams of the Gurak somewhere nearby.

Suddenly, a wave threw him out of the ocean and onto a pile of sharp rocks. Therius gasps in pain as he shelters Yurick's body from the pointy edges of the stones. Sitting up, he realizes that they were on an island. It was all rocks and dirt, no signs of life or anything living, completely barren except for the gray stones.

Therius scrambles around until he finds flat stone where he could set Yurick down. He finds another stone on the side where he could sit down on himself. Glancing around, he looks for the Guraks. It was still raining and the wind was tossing his hair everywhere, obscuring his view. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on his hearing.

From the distance, he heard the faint shouting of a Gurak calling for the rest of them.

"I'm here!" Therius shouts back as loud as he could. A coughing fit shakes his body as he shivers from the cold. "Damn...is there anything I can wear to stay warm…"

He waits impatiently for someone to come. Finally, the small figure of someone fighting through the rain and wind appears far away. Waving his arms, Therius starts calling to the figure, telling them that he was here.

The figure notices Therius's waving arms and speeds up. In a few moments, they finally arrive to Therius's location. It was the Gurak who had helped them previously on the boat.

"The others…" the Gurak says out of breath. "Have you seen them?"

Therius coughs and replies shakily. "No. Not at all...I suppose you haven't either…"

The Gurak shakes his head. "No. I fear they might have already drowned out there…I got lucky, considering the fact I held onto a floating piece of wood from the boat and ended up here. I don't know if the others were just as lucky…how's your friend?"

Therius looks at Yurick and brushes a strand of hair out of Yurick's face. "I think he hit his head. It didn't seem fatal though…" Therius starts coughing again, his body shaking from each cough.

The Gurak notices and frowns. He puts his hand on Therius's arm. "You're freezing cold. Here. Take my jacket. It'll keep you warm." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Therius who nods gratefully, pulling the jacket tightly around himself.

"What...what about you…" Therius asks, looking up at the Gurak.

"Unlike you, I'm not completely shirtless." The Gurak grins gesturing at his shirt.

Therius mumbles a small thanks and stands up. "We need to find better shelter to wait out this storm."

The Gurak nods in response. "Here. I'll carry your friend for you."

"No!" Therius says abruptly, immediately regretting the harsh tone he used. "I mean...that's nice of you...and...I appreciate the offer...but I'll carry him myself."

The Gurak looks at the knight curiously but nods and doesn't request any more details. Gently, Therius picks up Yurick, carrying the young mercenary as they begin walking over the uneven rocks.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the wind dies down and the rain lightens until it stops. The dark clouds in the sky drift away so that the sun was shining down upon them.

"You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Therius gapes at the sudden change of weather.

The Gurak was also staring in shock at the sky. "Why couldn't this happen earlier?"

Yurick stirs in Therius's arms. "What happened?" he mumbles groggily. Yurick opens his eyes to find himself looking at Therius. Screaming in surprise, Yurick kicks wildly resulting in him falling out of Therius's grip. "I told you not to carry me like that ever again!"

"Well...it's not like I could drag you across the sharp rocks...that was the easiest way to carry you." Therius sighs.

"You could have asked for permission!?"

"I don't think you can ask an unconscious person…"

Yurick lets out an annoyed sigh and glances around. "What happened?"

"The boat crashed and you hit your head. Then, we got washed up here…" Therius explains briefly. "And you missed the worse of it and woke up right when the storm ended…"

Yurick looks at the Gurak. "Where are the others?"

"Drowned maybe...we don't know…" the Gurak replies.

The three of them look at the waves which were now gentle unlike the roaring monsters they were earlier.

"We're stuck here...aren't we…" Yurick says hesitant.

Therius nods grimly. "Apparently…"

The sun shines its rays upon the three stranded people, slowly drying up their wet clothing. It was as if the storm never occurred. It was quiet except for the the constant splash of waves and the small zephyr sending small rocks tumbling across the larger ones. A sense of peacefulness filled each person, making it seem as there was no war between the Gurak and the humans.

Therius turns to the Gurak, who was standing there admiring the serene quietness. "What's your name? I didn't ask you that yet."

The Gurak looks at Therius with an amused look on his face. "My name? It's Daxryon. Why?"

"Thank you, Daxryon for all the help you have given us." Therius says. This was the first time he had ever thanked a Gurak for anything but it seemed necessary.

Daxryon stares in surprise for a little while, unsure of what to say. "...errr….you're welcome."

The three of them fall into an awkward silence, not knowing what they could say at this moment without it coming out awkward.

Eventually, Daxryon turns around and starts walking further into to the island. "I'll go see if there is anything on this barren place. Anything of use that is. Though from the looks of it, there's nothing at all. But it's still worth a try. You two rest here. You'll need it." Daxryon walks off, but turns around a short moment after. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

Therius lets out a small smile. "Therius."

Yurick startled by this sudden question, stammers out, "Y...Yurick…"

Daxryon nods. "It is a pleasure to meet you two...Therius...Yurick." With that, he walks off.

Therius and Yurick sit down by each other, watching the waves dance in the breeze. Quietly, Therius starts braiding his hair which had come loose from all the chaos before. Yurick watches silently, observing Therius's hand as the fingers worked themselves masterfully through the hair.

Yurick sighs. "I wonder if the children are alright at the castle…I wonder if any were attacked by Guraks. I hope they're safe…"

Therius glances at Yurick. "You do seem quite fond of children…"

Yurick blushes. "I...they…" he stammers not wanting to reveal the soft spot he has towards little kids.

"What do you think of having kids in the future?" Therius asks randomly.

Yurick looks at Therius is shock, having not expected such question. "Well...that would be nice but I doubt I would anyways."

"Why?"

"Everyone just thinks of me as a creep. It be a miracle if any women even like me." Yurick replies bitterly. "I'm just not social and usually hidden as well. Nobody notices me."

"General Asthar often said I was too serious for my own good." Therius says with a small smile. "He said no ladies would fall for me if I was like that all the time." His smile falters. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again…"

Yurick sighs. "I wonder if I'll see everyone else as well, from our group of mercenaries...they were all so kind to me. Even though I was just a huge burden to them in the beginning. I was completely useless and just couldn't get the hang of anything. My fire magic was very strong, but I couldn't control it very well. There were some moments where I accidentally set our food on fire…" Yurick smiles a bit at the memory. "Though I got better, I was still a burden to them. And I still am."

"No. You're not a burden." Therius frowns. "Why would you think that?"

Yurick laughs cruelly. "Look where we are now. If I hadn't set the ship on fire, then maybe we could have waited for the General's ship to catch up and we could have gotten away safely…but...no...we're all stuck on this...this...stupid island...and we're all going to die. And if I hadn't destroyed that cave, we could have escaped safely after the Gurak left. But no. I did destroy the cave and then I got captured. And it's all my fault!" Yurick kicks a rock angrily, sending it tumbling over other rocks and into the water with a small splash.

Therius looks at Yurick, uncertain in what to say. He was not the type to comfort other people, much less chat with them.

"You know, I'm pretty much useless. I'm sure everyone else is fed up with me and everything. I can go die and nobody would care!"

"Stop!" Therius stands up eyes blazing. "You are not worthless to anyone. Now stop thinking like that."

"Why? Nobody cares."

"Well I care! You are not worthless to me. I find you interesting and I like being by you. And...I've actually enjoyed some moments of these terrible moments. Just because I find being near you...enjoyable at moments. And...and I...I...uhh...I..." Therius stammers unable to get the final words out.

Yurick was staring up at Therius, surprised to hear all this.

Therius sighs and looks away from Yurick. "Give me a moment." he mumbles softly, walking away from Yurick.

Once Therius was far enough so that Yurick could not hear him, he sits down and buries his face into his hands.

"Coward." he hisses at himself. Therius felt weak for being so afraid to just tell Yurick his feelings towards him. This was just too new to him. Never had he felt like this. Never had he felt such feelings and connections to another person. He just felt so vulnerable.

Yurick had stood up and began limping over to Therius. Therius didn't notice Yurick until he wraps his arms around the knight. Startled, Therius doesn't do anything but allow Yurick to hug him in comfort.

Eventually, Therius draws Yurick closer to him, and places a small kiss on Yurick's forehead. Yurick blushes but does not attempt to pull away. They sit in silence, enjoying this moment.

A soft cough from behind them makes the two of them jump and turn around in surprise.

"Oh. Ummm…I'm not interrupting anything...am I?" Daxryon mumbles feeling really awkward.

"Err...n...no…" Therius stammers obviously flustered.

"Right…" Daxryon sighs. "Well...anyways. There doesn't seem to be anything on this island at all. Nothing of use unless you want to somehow make a boat out of rocks…"

"So we're doomed?" Yurick asks nervously.

"From the looks of it….yes….unless you want to swim off the island."

"No! There is no way I am going swimming again for a long time!" Yurick says rapidly.

Therius frowns. "No trees? No nothing?"

Daxryon shakes his head. "No."

Yurick sighs, pulling at his hair in frustration. "We're doomed…"

_A/N: No, I have no clue how they are getting off this island…^^;...but I am thinking Gurak warship finds them, General Asthar's ship finds them, a dolphin finds them, or some other random crazy idea…but I'll think of something...XD...I always do….even if it is an absolutely crazy idea with magic rainbows...XD….lolz… ~(^o^)~...and wow...this chapter got quite long...O_o...and I was planning to make this one short...^^;...well...long or short...either way works  
><em>

_Please review so it can rain pie (does that even make sense...O_o?)._


	11. At Last

_Ch. 11 already...XD...I didn't expect to get so far in...how long has it been since i first posted the first chapter….almost a month...a bit less...that's about 2-3 chapters per week...O_o...wow…i'm surprised at how fast i'm updating...well...that's good...XD...but i couldn't have done it without all the encouraging reviews...XD...so thank you people for the reviews as well…^^_

_zgirl16: really?...the names are wonderful?...all i really do is slam the keyboard and see what i come out with and change a few letters so the name works…^^;...  
>you like long chapters?...i'll try to make longer chapters in the future…XD...but the only problem is it takes longer to write...but oh well...XD<em>

_Therius: I'm sure I'll make them kiss sometime later...XD...i can already imagine it in my head already...XD...i am so ready to write that part...and if it's illegal to love the same gender in Lazulis, screw the law...wait...that can actually be a good idea for the story…hmmm…but it should still be legal..._

_Mystical Authoress: well…^^;...i'm sure general asthar will find them…sometime...in the future...dunno when…._

_XEruwaedhielX: I will definitely write more...XD...the more the better_

_CLAYFan: XD...you sound like my friends listing off these absolutely crazy yet interesting ideas...XD….but...what are hippocampi?...i think of a hippo in a camp eating pie…i was actually considering using a unicorn in my story but i decided against that...XD  
>2 in the morn...yes you should get some sleep…^^;<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own ラストストーリー...XD…_

_So...how to get them off the island...how…\(^o^)/….nope...i don't know how...well...time for my idea of go to google, slam the keyboard, search whatever is typed, and look at the first website for motivation…..O_o….airplane flights…no...there were no airplanes there...youtube...no...something about software...ummm...something about technology...something in another language…something about tv...whatever...i'll just write and see….^^;_

The three of them had spent the last few hours rattling off ideas, some which were crazy, others were absolute fantasy, some were just sun had started to set, bathing the whole place with a yellow-orange light. Yet, they refused to admire the sunset now. Instead, they kept listing off a bunch of ideas to get them off this island before they starve to death.

"How about we make a raft with the broken pieces of the boat?" Therius suggests.

Daxryon shakes his head. "We'll never survive more than 10 minutes out there with a raft. We barely survived with that boat. And how do you expect to tie the raft together? With our hair?"

"Alright. Cross that idea off as well."

"How about...we wait...for a magic...something to come and save us." Yurick sighs. "Yeah...I know that is not possible...forget about that."

Daxryon looks out at the waves. "Toss a rock and hopes it hits something?"

"You really think we can possibly throw that far?" Therius picks up a rock and plays with it in his hand. "I doubt we can toss a rock like this any further than a few meters."

Therius notices that Yurick was watching him curiously. "What?"

"You can use magic can't you? Is there anything you can do?" Yurick asks hesitantly.

Therius frowns and shakes his head. "I would have if I could. Even so, my magic is not strong." He thinks about it for a while. "I can teleport...a little...but only a mere few feet, not much. I doubt I can teleport us off the island...much less a foot away. My magic is even weaker here, since my magic is connected with the land. Here, the land is suffering as well and there is nothing living. I cannot do anything."

"Oh…"

It was growing dark rather quickly and a cold chill settled around them. Therius, unconsciously, pulls Yurick closer to him, trying to keep the young boy warm. Yurick smiles slightly, enjoying the feeling of being close to Therius.

Daxryon suddenly remembers something. "I did notice something back there. I didn't think of it much before, but it maybe it can be of some use…"

"What is it?" Yurick asks eagerly. Something was better than nothing.

"Well...I noticed that the rocks were different there. They were flattened out, as if people had built houses there. And there was soil there, yet nothing was growing. There had probably been a village there in the past, but it is now destroyed." Daxryon explains. "I searched through the area but I found nothing that was usable. Is that information useful in any way?"

Yurick was now staring towards the inner parts of the island. He was studying the landscape and a thoughtful look came into his eye. Slowly, he stands up.

"I...I know where we are…" Yurick whispers shakily.

He limps as fast as he can, heading deeper into the island. Trying to hurry, he stumbles over a rock but Therius catches him just before he falls.

"Slow down. Don't push yourself." Therius whispers comfortably into Yurick's ear as he notices Yurick's panicked look.

Yurick takes a deep breath, calming himself down, but he still pushes on. "I've been here before."

Within moments, they were at the place which Daxryon described. The rocks were flat, allowing them to have an easier time walking instead of stumbling over loose rocks. There were dents and differences in the rock where houses once stood and long strips of rock where streets once were.

Yurick takes a look at the street like areas and closes his eyes. "Yes. I...I know exactly where we are...I know too well...where we all are…"

Opening his eyes, he starts walking along the 'streets', seemingly to know exactly where to go. Yurick raises his hand, as if his fingertips were brushing against stone walls as he limps ahead. Therius and Daxryon follow not far behind, curious in Yurick's actions.

Finally, Yurick stops at a certain spot and looks at the ground. He slowly raises his head and stares straight ahead, his eyes full of longing.

"Yurick…" Therius says softly from behind Yurick. "Where…where are we?"

Yurick doesn't reply but instead steps forward, into the area that was once a house. The sun's last rays casted long shadows on the gray stone, still as the casters of the shadows stilled as well.

Closing his eyes, a small choked sob comes out from Yurick and a lone tear trickles down his cheek. Therius steps forward and wipes that tear away. Without a word, he pulls Yurick into a hug as Yurick begins crying. The tears ran freely, all the pain he had held back within the last few minutes were released, mixing in with the vestiges of the past where they stood. Therius held onto Yurick tightly, whispering words of comfort into his ear and planting light kisses on his head.

Shaking, Yurick wipes the tears away and looks up at the sky.

"I'm home…"

_A/N: Oh god...that was sad….T^T…and that was totally unexpected...this chapter is kinda short...sorry...but…isn't this a great place to stop a chapter (not)...XP...teehee…._

_Please review if you wanna read more!...XD_


	12. It was time they kissed

_pie…XD_

_Mystical Authoress: sadly, nothing remains from his home...T^T...well...hurrying to write more now...XD_

_Guest: XD...you're not alone...i swear i almost started crying there as well...XD_

_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Last. Story._

_What to do...what to do…._

Yurick steps forward, his voice shaking. "T..there's nothing...nothing left...the walls, the houses, everything. There is nothing. The pirates destroyed everything…" He looks down at where he was standing. "There used to be a table here. My family...me and my mother and father...we would sit here to eat...and...and then my father would...tell me stories...of his adventures out at sea." Yurick closes his eye. "I can still remember it as if it was still like that…"

Without warning, Yurick falls down onto his knees as sobs shook his body. "Mother...father…I miss them..."

Uncertain in what to do, Therius gets onto his knees by Yurick and just hugs him. Yurick seems to find some comfort in this and buries his face into Therius's chest, crying all his sorrows out.

"I...I felt so alone without them...abandoned…" Yurick continues. "I wanted them back, but I knew I couldn't. They were…they were…dead...and...they're never coming back…"

"You're not alone, Yurick." Therius whispers softly into Yurick's ear. "You have your friends in your mercenary group...and...and you've got me as well…I'll be here for you...because...I..." Therius stops, unable to continue.

By now, Yurick's crying had softened into small sobs and was looking up at Therius. "...because?"

Therius takes a deep breath. "Because...because...I...I think…I love you…" He looks away, unable to meet Yurick's eye.

To Therius's surprise, Yurick puts his arms around Therius and pulls him closer. Gently, Yurick places a small kiss on Therius's lips.

"And I as well…" Yurick mumbles softly.

A small smile graces Therius's face as he pulls Yurick in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate yet gentle. Yurick closes his eyes, feeling his heart overflow with love and happiness. It was a new experience for both of them that they enjoyed. It was a moment that they wanted to hold onto forever.

A small cough made the two of them break the kiss and turn.

Daxryon smiles sheepishly. "Umm…"

Therius blushes. "Er...uhh...right...uh...what were we doing again?"

Yurick was blushing just as hard and was pretending to study the ground.

"Uh...getting off this island...right?" Daxryon shakes his head chuckling slightly. "You two certainly got carried away…"

"W...well…I..." Therius stammers.

Daxryon laughs. "Nevermind." He looks at Yurick. "This is your hometown?"

Yurick sighs and nods. "Yes...pirates attacked my village when I was little...they destroyed everything…" Slowly, Yurick stands up and smiles at Therius who stood up along with him. "Thank you…" Then, he turns to Daxryon. "I think I know a way off this island…"

Daxryon raises his eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

Yurick nods and starts walking, following the roads that have long been destroyed. "Follow me."

Curious, Therius and Daxryon hurry after Yurick. As they walk, Yurick points out places he visited when the village was still standing.

"There was a bakery there….the owner of the shop was nice and the bread was the best...I went there often...and...and there was an old lady living in this house...she was old and looked fragile yet she was so energetic...over there was a fountain. The water was always beautiful and cold to the touch. Though...I once fell in...it was not pleasant…" Yurick smiles a bit at the memory.

They walk a bit further when Yurick suddenly stops. He stares at a spot on the ground as a look of pain and grief clouds his eye.

"Yurick?" Therius says softly.

"My mother...she died here…" Yurick chokes out.

"I'm sorry…" Therius murmurs.

Yurick shakes his head and looks at Therius. "Don't. It wasn't your fault." He looks up at the stars, smiling. "I will make both my mother and my father proud of me…"

Taking a deep breath, Yurick continues walking. Within moments, they reach the edge of the village. They were at the top of a cliff, peering down at the waves below. Yurick steps forward to the very edge of the cliff, letting the wind blow around him.

"Careful." Therius says pulling Yurick back a bit. "I don't want you to fall off."

Yurick sits down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "Don't' worry. I did this many times when I was a child."

Daxryon looks out at the sea sitting down besides Yurick. "There is a beautiful view here…"

Yurick nods and smiles. "I've always loved it here. Anyways…" He stands up and begins looking around for something. "It should be here somewhere…"

Therius watches Yurick curiously. "What are you looking for?"

"There was a group of people who would meet here to practice magic…" Yurick explains. "They had a book...one that contains very powerful magic. They always hid the book around here after they finished meeting. I..uhh...when I was younger, I would sometimes...eavesdrop...on their meetings...I saw that they would hide the book somewhere around here…."

"So you think that book contains magic that can save us?" Daxryon asks.

Yurick nods. "Yes...now if only I can find it. Hopefully, the pirates haven't found it either and that it hasn't been destroyed…"

After a few minutes of searching, Yurick almost gives up hope.

"I was sure they hid it under a rock…" Yurick mumbles. "It wasn't a small stone...it was about the size of...my fist"

Daxryon suddenly stands up. "Uhh...like the one I was sitting on?"

Yurick glances over and his face lights up. "Yes!"

Quickly, he pushes the rock to the side and a small hole appears. Yurick reaches in and pulls out a small book. It was fragile and almost falling apart, but still usable and hadn't rotten away being protected in that small hole.

Slowly, Yurick turns the yellow paper, the paper almost crumbling with his touch, but the words were still readable.

Yurick glances at Therius and Daxryon, smiling. "I think we have a way off this island…"

_A/N: Well...I finished this chapter rather quickly...XD...that's good...well...not good considering the fact i still got lots of homework to do but whatever...the typical procrastinating me...XD…_

_Please review for I will appreciate it and like you for life...XD_


	13. Sleep

_That last chapter was so adorable...XD…i was fangirl/fanguy(i am not telling you my gender...teehee...XD...though some of you know already…^^;) screaming the whole time...and now, i'm wondering if i should add more cuteness into this chapter or more action...and i still dunno how to get them off the island...i just have a book...i dun know what i can possibly have in the book that can save them...but…\(^o^)/...i'll figure out…_

_Mystical Authoress: XD...yay!...XD...always loved cute scenes..._

_zgirl16: i wanna hug Yurick as well...XD...and it's ok you didn't review to the last chapter…^^...it's quite understandable...i mean...there are many reasonable reasons(XD) you might not have reviewed...so…^^...and thanks for the compliments!...^^  
>And guess what!? I think I'm finally out of depression for good!...\(^o^)...at least i hope it is for good...but i'm sorry to say that i still wish to be dead a lot of times..._

_Therius: the feels...that's good...i was aiming for that…^^...and i'm not sure how i got the idea of Yurick's home in my head but it works...XD  
>Yup...totally about time they kissed...i did call the chapter that right?<br>i like falling in love in a slow steady pace...another story i wrote, the two characters fell in love way too quickly in the beginning...i hated that so i ended up rewriting the whole beginning…^^;...so i'm glad this one was a lot better(like infinity times better...XD)  
>yeah...i'm pretty sure it would be heavily frowned upon...sadly...T^T...that sucks...wait...wait...that means i would be hated as well...O_o...ok...i'm definitely going to make people accept it or else i'll shoot prank bananas at them….<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story…_

Yurick flips through the pages of the book, looking for anything that can get them off the island. "Invisibility...nope...attacks...no...summonings...maybe...barrier...no need…"

Therius peers over Yurick's shoulder. "Those are really difficult magic…" he mumbles.

Yurick nods and looks up at Therius, uncertain. "I don't want to be asking too much from you...but...can you try to do some of these magic spells? I am only a fire mage. This is way beyond my abilities...but you, with the Guardian powers...you might be able to…"

Immediately, Therius pales. "I...I don't know...if I can...but...I...can try…"

Taking the ancient book into his hands, Therius flips takes a look at the page Yurick was reading. "This I might be able to do...teleportation…"

Daxryon takes a look. "Wow...this looks complicated…"

Therius takes a moment to read the page. His forehead creases as he struggles to read it with little light after the sun had set, determination in his eyes. "I'm sure I can do this. The only problem is...it doesn't go too far...enough to get us far off the island...but...nowhere incredibly far. If there is a ship within that distance I am able to teleport, then we will be safe and off this island."

"What if there isn't any ship?" Yurick asks hesitantly.

"Then we fall into the middle of the ocean."

Yurick groans. "I am not doing any more swimming...no way…"

Daxryon frowns and thinks about it. "It's a risk we'll have to take...I mean...at least we have a chance."

Therius nods in agreement. "I agree. I'm willing to do this…"

Sighing, Yurick curses. "Alright...let's do this…" He looks up at the sky, which had turned dark long ago. "Wait...let's...let's wait until morning before we do this...at least the water won't be as cold when we fall into it."

Therius smiles a bit at this comment. "Alright then…"

Suddenly, Yurick's face lights up. "I know a great place we can sleep for the night!" Yurick slips his hand into Therius's and guides Therius and Daxryon down a path by the cliff. It was a steep path but Yurick seemed to know exactly where to put his foot so he wouldn't fall, helping the other two down as he went.

Soon, they arrive at a small cave, located right under the cliff they were just standing on. It was right by the water, so that each wave sent a few droplets of water through the mouth of the cave. Quietly, Yurick slips into the cave, dragging Therius along with him.

"I used to come here all the time...it was like my own private spot where I can just be alone. I wasn't very social when I was young and preferred to be by myself. This is where I went." Yurick explains as they venture deeper into the dark cave. The small tunnel opens up to a wide open space. Yurick smiles and spins around, remembering this familiar place.

Therius and Daxryon stare in awe as Yurick lights a small fire in his palms, casting light around the cave. The rocks shimmered, making it seem almost magical.

"I would sometimes come here in the middle of the night as well.." Yurick continues. "I've always had trouble sleeping, as I was scared of the dark. So, I came here to sleep. I would light a fire and sleep by it. The rocks shine so it makes it feel safe...safe from the darkness and whatever might hide within them. My parents never found out. I was always an early riser and returned home before they woke up." Yurick smiles slightly. "I miss the old times…"

Therius sits down on the rock floor. "Well...this seems like a good place to sleep...we don't have anything soft to sleep on but that doesn't matter. I mean, the whole island is basicly rock. It would be the same anyways and this is far better than sleeping on those sharp rocks back there…" He lays down and stares at the ceiling.

Yurick walks over and lies down besides Therius. He grins as Therius wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Daxryon walks a distance from the two of them and sits down against the wall, giving them some privacy of their own as he closes his eyes to rest.

Therius smiles at Yurick. "You know. It is quite amusing that the last time we were together in a cave, we hated each other. Now, it is quite the opposite."

Yurick nods in agreement. "That's true…a lot can change in a day or two…"

Therius stays silent for a moment, gazing into Yurick's sea blue eye. Gently, he cups Yurick's chin in his hands and strokes his cheeks lovingly.

Yurick blushes at this action and looks away. "Do you really love me?" he asks hesitantly.

"Of course I do…" Therius mumbles softly.

Yurick sighs and tilts his head up to give Therius a kiss. Even though it was quite cold here, Therius felt warmth spread through his whole body as their lips dance with each others.

Yurick pulls away a bit to ask a question. "What would the others think about this…"

Therius lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes. "I...I really don't know…" He kisses Yurick's forehead. "But that won't matter to me. As long as I still love you and you love me back."

"Stay with me forever…"

"Until the day I die...I will protect you with my life…"

Yurick yawns and leans his head against Therius's chest, eye fluttering shut.

"General Asthar always said I wasn't a hit with the ladies." Therius says softly. "Instead of the ladies...I've got you. Which I think is far better…"

Yurick's mouth curves into a small smile as he dozes off in Therius's arms.

Moments later, Therius was asleep as well.

Daxryon opens his eyes and smiles softly at the two sleeping lovers. They did belong together. No doubt about it...

_A/N: Cute?...XD...yup...XD...the next chapter might come later because i really wanna write a quick story on jirall...XD...but i'll be right back to working on this one as soon as i finish that one...XD…_

_Please you!_


	14. Fear

_Well...I was having trouble on the Jirall story so I'm back to working on this one…^^;...plus...i'm eager to update...XD…*grins*_

_Therius: Has your heart had a long enough break?...XD...because there is tons more stuff to come...XD...get ready… ;)  
>Yup...problems make a story interesting...XD…i'll go and use that idea later about the not legal thing if you don't mind…<em>

_Mystical Authoress: it would be funny if they fell into the ocean. *wink wink*...XD...I have it all planned...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

(On General Asthar's ship))

Zael peers out into the stormy waves. A storm had suddenly crashed into them not long ago and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Squinting, he makes out a dark silhouette in the rain.

"General Asthar!" Zael calls over his shoulder. "I think I see something."

General Asthar walks over to Zael, taking a look at what Zael saw. "Ah. Very well done. I wouldn't have noticed that. Good job indeed." He turns to his men. "Steer that ship that way. Towards the dark object in the distance."

He looks ahead at the thing far away. What could it be? A ship? An island? A giant swimming unicorn? They could only tell if they get closer...

(On the island)

Yurick yawns as he wakes up, realizing that Therius was not by him. He looks around the cave, seeing nobody but Daxryon sleeping against the wall. The white knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Therius?" Yurick calls out, with no response. "Therius?!"

Starting to panic, Yurick runs out of the cave and looks around. The sun had just begun to rise and there was a thick fog surrounding the area. A cold chill made Yurick shiver a bit, wishing for thicker clothing. However, there was still no sign of Therius.

"Therius!?"

Daxryon appears by Yurick, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's with all the shouting? I was still asleep…"

"Oh. Sorry…" Yurick mumbles a bit ashamed for waking him. "Do you know where Therius went?"

"Huh? Oh. He left the cave about an hour ago...he's probably somewhere out there…" Daxryon replies drowsily and he stumbles back into the cave to sleep some more.

Yurick runs off, scrambling over rocks as he looks for Therius. He reaches the top of the cliff and spots Therius, standing on the edge as he watches the sunrise. Without warning, Yurick launches himself at Therius and hugs him. Therius, who hadn't been expecting this, loses his balance trips over his own foot. The two of them crash onto the floor, with Yurick still hugging Therius.

They stare at each other for a second before both of them starts laughing.

"You fool." Therius chuckles, wrapping his arms around Yurick and giving his a small kiss. "You could have sent us both flying over the edge."

Yurick blushes. "I was looking for you...and...uhh...oops…"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you." Therius says with a small laugh. "I promise you that…"

"I know…" Yurick mumbles. "But...I can't help but worry…"

Therius sits up, and swings his legs over the side of the cliff. "Beautiful sunrise. Isn't it?"

Yurick sits up besides Therius. "It is…"

The sun slowly rises from the horizon, shining its bright rays over the water, making it sparkle in the light. A smile dances on Yurick's lips just like the light dancing on the water. Yurick gently leans his head on Therius's shoulder, watching as the brightness enters the vast sky and the darkness recedes into its hideaway for the day.

Finally, when the light gets so bright that it was hard to look directly at the sun, Therius stands up, helping Yurick up as well.

Daxryon yawns as he walks towards the two of them. "Good morning, lovebirds."

Therius turns, blushing. "L...lovebirds?"

Daxryon grins mischievously. "Doesn't that describe you two perfectly? Two lovebirds sitting at the edge of a cliff watching the sun rise."

"I...It…" Therius mumbles, obviously flustered.

"Nevermind." Daxryon sighs. "So...should we do the teleportation magic now?"

Therius nods. "I'm ready." He turns to Yurick. "Where's the book?"

Yurick blinks, staring at Therius in confusion. "I thought you had the book with you…"

"I thought…" Therius mumbles.

"Don't tell me we just left it on cliff overnight." Yurick panics.

Therius pales and begins looking around for any sign of the book. "It can't have blown off the cliff...it can't…"

"I think it might have…"

"We're dead…"

"Yes we are."

Daxryon was trying to hold back his laughter as Therius and Yurick scrambles on the ground like to hopefully find the book on the floor, which he knew was not there. Behind his back, in his grasp, is the book which they were so desperately looking for. He knew he should probably tell them, but watching them like this was just too amusing.

Eventually, Daxryon decides to finally bring those two out of their misery. "You can stop looking for the book now. Therius, you gave the book to me last night after you read it...I have it right here…" He takes the book out from behind him, laughing at their shocked faces.

"You...why didn't you…" Yurick gapes.

"It was amusing. Watching you two scramble around like blind chickens...it was worth it…"

Therius sighs and takes the book out of Daxryon's hands. He flips through the brittle book to the small page with the teleportation magic.

"Ready?" Therius asks, looking up at Yurick and Daxryon. He hesitates before saying, "I don't really know if I can do this...my magic is not powerful...and...it's going to drain a lot of my energy doing this."

"I believe you can do this…" Yurick smiles, but still obviously afraid.

Therius takes Yurick's hand into his own. "I'll be here for you. Don't be afraid."

Yurick smiles at Therius, but it was still obvious that he was still worried.

"Hold onto me, Daxryon." Therius says. "I need to be touching you in order to teleport you as well."

Daxryon nods and puts his hand on Therius's shoulder as Therius starts mumbling some words under his breath. On the outside, he seemed calm and ready, but really, he was just as fearful as Yurick of what will happen. Therius stumbles on a word causing him to restart again. After two more unsuccessful tries, he puts the book down.

"G...give me a moment…" Therius mumbles, trying to stop his panicking thoughts about falling into the middle of the ocean from rampaging through his mind.

"Do it now." Daxryon urges. "The more you think about the terror of something, the more real it gets and the more fearful you get. If you do it now and get over it without looking back or doubting yourself, then the less scary it seems."

Yurick sighs and closes his eye. "As scared as I might be, he's right. Get it over with."

Therius stares down at the book for a few moments, considering those words. Slowly, those ancient words dance off his tongue as he reads those words once again. The air around them shimmered, like snakes of air slithering in a circle around the three of them, the light bending as it strikes the snakes.

Yurick squeezes Therius's hand tightly, mind full of worry and dread. Were they going to make it safely onto a ship or were they going to fall into the middle of the dreadful ocean and drown? If they did land on a ship, would it be a Gurak or General Asthar's ship? What if the teleportation magic didn't work?

Before Yurick can worry any more, they were gone in a flash of light…

_A/N: And where would they land?...XD...wait for the next chapter..teehee...i am so cruel...well...that's just me...XP…_

_Review please…^^..._


	15. You've got to be kidding me

_Well...XD...you probably can tell i love to add humor into anything i write...XD...so you can expect something funny every chapter...that's just my personality...sarcasm and irony…^^...teehee_

_Cobramaru: It totally was...if i really included a giant swimming unicorn (which I won't) imagine the chaos that would happen afterwards...O_o…_

_Mystical Authoress: Oh dear…was I too cruel…^^;...my bad (not)...XD_

_zgirl16: you? A sucker for romance? I object! XD. I say your romance is brilliance….the romantic parts are the parts that I struggle with most...scenic description is what comes easily for me...not romance…^^;...and the Jirall story probably isn't gonna be romantic...sadly...it's not coming out the way I want it to anyways so I dunno…^^;...  
>I now get why you've wanted to delete some past stories...after you improve a bunch more and realize that your first few stories were sucky, then you really wanna delete them…^^;<br>And I finally finished the game…^^;...finally...and yes i did cry...XD  
>May I ask how you're feeling these days? I hate not knowing if you're happy after you couldn't pm me anymore…<em>

_Therius: O_o...oh dear...if you're gonna get another heart attack, i better hurry up and get this chapter done…^^;...maybe that was too cruel…  
>one problem after another….that's just life...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story…_

They had gotten closer to the shadowy item drifting in the water, close enough to tell that it was a ship and not a giant swimming unicorn. General Asthar squints at it.

"No doubt about it…" he murmurs. "It's a Gurak ship…"

Dagran and Zael appear besides General Asthar, looking at the Gurak ship which too was struggling in the storm.

"How do we know that Sir Therius and Yurick are on that ship?" Zael asks.

General Asthar shakes his head. "We don't…"

"Then...what do we do?"

"We don't want to waste the deaths of knights by ruthlessly attacking a Gurak ship. Before we can do that, we must make sure those two are on that ship."

Dagran sighs. "And how do we do that? It's not like you can dump someone off the ship, tell them to swim to the Gurak ship, and investigate…"

Frowning, General Asthar thinks for a moment. He lets out a sigh of frustration. "There is no way we can possibly do that...what can we do…"

He stares off at the Gurak ship, deep in thought.

(Therius, Yurick, and Daxryon)

Yurick opens his eye to find himself looking down at water. Worse. He was falling towards those stormy waves that threatened to eat him up in one big chomp. Therius's grip on Yurick's hand slackens as the knight loses consciousness from overusing his magic.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yurick screams right before he splashes into the water. He was getting dreadfully tired of falling into more and more water…

(General Asthar's ship)

Zael suddenly spots something really strange. There was a flash of light beside the Gurak boat and three figures appeared, splashing into the ocean.

"General Asthar!" Zael shouts pointing towards the three people struggling to stay afloat. "I see something!"

General Asthar rushes over and looks towards where Zael was pointing. "Doesn't that look like your friend, Sir Therius, and a Gurak to you?"

Zael nods.

"Great! We now know where they are." General Asthar grins, keeping his eyes trained on the figures in the sea.

(Therius, Yurick, and Daxryon)

Daxryon helps Yurick pull Therius up to the surface and looks around. Immediately, he realizes that there was a ship right next to them. He blinks, astonished. "We missed a boat...by a few...meters…we were that close."

Yurick turns and finally realizes the ship. "What?! Therius's magic couldn't have teleported a few meters more to get us onto a ship safely!?" He sighs. "Well...on the bright side...there's a ship right there. At least we're not in the middle of the ocean with nothing in sight…"

Daxryon looks up, studying a ship. "You sure you want to get on….it's a Gurak ship...and-"

"I am not drowning today." Yurick interrupts.

"Well...how do we get on in the first place?" Daxryon mutters to himself.

"We have to hurry!" Yurick shouts over the waves, struggling to hold Therius up. "Otherwise the ship will leave."

Daxryon nods and begins shouting for someone to help them. He feared that none of the Gurak would be able to hear them over the waves but eventually, a rope drops down towards them. Immediately, Daxryon grabs onto the rope for it was their only hope, a ray of light in the darkness. He holds his hand out to Yurick and Yurick gratefully takes the hand. However, he struggles to hold onto Therius.

"This. Doesn't. Work." Yurick mumbles frustrated as Therius almost slips out of his grip once again.

Daxryon grabs onto Therius as well, signaling to the Gurak above that they were ready. Slowly, the Gurak pull the three up. As soon as they reach the deck, they were surrounded by the blades of Gurak swords, each wielder scowling at them.

Yurick ignores all of them and kneels down besides Therius. "Therius! Therius!? Can you hear me?"

Daxryon nudges Yurick. "I think we have some worse problems at this moment…"

Yurick looks up at the Gurak, realizing the terrible situation.

A Gurak, who seems to be the captain of the ship, scowls at them. He looks at Daxryon. "You. Why are you helping humans?"

Daxryon stutters out a quick excuse. "Uh...they...they're human traitors...offering to help...us Guraks…."

Yurick looks up at Daxryon surprised. He had helped them a lot but he certainly wasn't expecting him to do this much for them. Daxryon was putting his own life on the line doing this. If the other Guraks ever found out that was all just a big lie, he would be dead.

The captain looks at all of them suspiciously. "I don't believe you. You could be the traitor youself. Prove that they're on our side."

Daxryon looks around, unable to think of anything. "Uhh…

Yurick, too, was struggling to think of something to save them.

It was then that Therius decides to wake up. He sits up weakly and peers at the Gurak above them. Startled, he instinctively reaches for his sword which he finds is not there. "Damn it! Did I teleport us onto an enemy ship?"

Yurick groans and Daxryon facepalms.

Therius stares blankly at them. "What?"

The Gurak captain glares at them. "Toss them into the prisons below deck."

Moments later, they were in a prison, similar to the one Yurick was in before.

Therius slumps against the wall. "I'm guessing I screwed us all up then...didn't I?"

Yurick moves to sit besides Therius, taking the knight's hand into his own comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. At least we are off the island and not in the middle of the ocean anymore."

Therius doesn't reply but stares sullenly at the bars preventing them from escaping. He sighs, disheartened. "I'm sorry I got you involved as well, Daxryon."

Daxryon shakes his head. "Yurick's right. It's not your fault. I chose to help you two."

Yurick nods and pulls Therius into a comforting hug, the three of them falling into a long silence. What were they going to do now?

(General Asthar's ship)

They hadn't reached the three people in the sea in time. Instead, Therius, Yurick and the Gurak were hauled onto the Gurak ship and, from the looks of it, things didn't go very well.

Dagran peers out. "Are we going to attack?"

General Asthar nods grimly. "Yes. Prepare for an attack!"

_A/N: Is this a better ending for a chapter or is it still at a point where i end at a terrible moment and you want to read more?...^^;..._

_Please review!_


	16. Rescue

_Looks like I stopped the story last chapter at a terrible spot again…^^;...oops...that was not intended...my bad….gomen...T^T…*not* ...i'm so cruel..._

_Mystical Authoress: (_ _)...that was not intended at all…oopsies..._

_Therius: *facepalms* i'll try to end this chapter without such a cliffhanger…(_ _)...but...glad to know you wanna read more!...XD  
>Ship battles...oh damn it...how am i gonna do that…*headdesk*...i suck at battle scenes…<em>

_zgirl16: XD...one person that isn't screaming at me for this cliffhanger which to me didn't seem like a big one either...so yay...XP…and thank you...XD...glad to hear you're doing fine as well..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

General Asthar watches the Gurak ship from a distance, devising a plan on how to attack. The Gurak, luckily, still haven't seen them yet due to the harsh wind and rain. A surprise attack would be best but that was not the easiest in water, especially when there was a storm. He sighs. If only they could use their cannons as well. Doing a surprise attack from a distance with their cannons would grant them a clear victory. However, Therius and Yurick was in the Gurak ship. Firing cannons could injure or kill them.

"What to do…" General Asthar mumbles to himself, as he paces back and forth on the deck.

A sudden cry of panic from one of his men makes him look up. The general runs over to see what all the commotion was about.

"The Gurak." the man shouts in a desperate voice. "They're preparing their cannons to fire at us!"

General Asthar freezes. They were doomed if the ship got hit by the cannon. Zael, Dagran, and Calista rush over to the general, staring at horror as the cannon got ready to fire.

With a faint bang that could be heard over the crash of the waves and the howl of the wind, the Gurak fire the cannon.

(Down in the prison of the Gurak ship)

Therius jumps at the sound of the cannon being fired somewhere above them. He could hear the shouts of the Gurak, like they were in a battle.

"What is going on…?" Yurick mumbles peering through the bars as he tries to get a look at what was happening. "Is someone attacking the ship?"

Daxryon frowns. "They just fired a cannon. That is not a good sign."

Another blast sounds from above, filling their hearts with worry and dread. A Gurak runs in front of the prison bars.

"Hey!" Daxryon shouts at the Gurak. "What is going…" The Gurak doesn't listen and runs out of the room. "...on…well...whatever it is, it must be quite important..." He tries again on another Gurak, and this time, the Gurak turns and scowls at them.

"Human warship. We're preparing to attack."

Therius's heart jumps in hope. Was it the general?

(Back on General Asthar's ship)

Zael closes his eyes, expecting the splintering crack of cannonball against wood and the sickening damage it would cause. When that never came, and instead, the sound of something large splashing into the ocean, Zael looks up confused.

A barrier shimmered over the ship, protecting everyone from harm. Calista closes her eyes, concentrating on keeping that barrier up.

"Hurry up and approach the Gurak ship now!" Calista orders.

General Asthar smiles and nods. "Very well done, Lady Calista. Let us attack now!"

Their ship approaches the Gurak ship, protected by the magic barrier Calista cast. Each cannonball bounces off the barrier harmlessly and splashes into the waves below. The Gurak were panicking now, after realizing that they could no longer attack with cannonballs. Instead, they prepared themselves to fight with swords and daggers.

As soon as the two ships were close enough where a person could leap from one ship to another, both sides attacked.

General Asthar immediately starts searching for Therius and Yurick, sneaking past the main battle on the deck of the Gurak ship and towards the ship's inside.

(Therius, Yurick, and Daxryon)

All three of them were standing up, wondering who was winning the battle that was going on above them. They could hear the screams and cries of the wounded soldiers of both races and the clanging of sword against sword all around. However, nobody came into the prison room since they were all busy fighting on deck.

Therius looks around. "We need to get out now while we can. The Gurak are all busy fighting. This is our chance."

Yurick nods. "But...uhh...how are we going to get out in the first place?"

Therius sighs and wraps his arms around Yurick while kissing him gently. "We'll find a way out...sooner or later…"

The door suddenly opens, making them all turn in surprise. General Asthar pokes his head in, looking around. He spots Therius and grins.

"There you are. I swear I've searched this whole ship already looking for you and the mercenary Yurick." He walks over to the prison cage and stares at the lock on the door. "Do you know where the key is?"

Therius sighs in relief. "General. I was beginning to worry we'll never be saved. As for the key...I don't know, sir."

General Asthar frowns but moments later, he was grinning again. "Stand back from the bars."

Therius, having a good feeling what the general was going to do, pulls Yurick back and holds him against his own body protectively. Daxryon steps back as well, guessing what what going to happen.

With a few slashes of his blade, General Asthar slices through the bars and creates an opening wide enough for them to step through. Therius scrambles through and helps Yurick through as well, earning a curious look from the general. General Asthar looks at Daxryon suspiciously.

"He's a friend." Therius says, seeing the general's look.

General Asthar nods. "I trust your judgement, Therius. Now let us hurry and get you three off this ship."

Therius nods but it was only in the matter of seconds before he collapsed onto the floor, exhausted from the use of magic earlier.

Yurick kneels down besides Therius. "Therius…"

"ust go on ahead. I'll catch up later. Right now, I'll just be a burden." Therius mumbles.

"No way I'm leaving without you." Yurick replies firmly, helping Therius up with the aid of General Asthar.

Daxryon finds a sword, dropped by a slain Gurak, on the floor and picks it up. They walk slowly through the corridors, Daxryon holding the sword steady, prepared for any attack.

"Do you have a spare sword with you, general?" Therius asks, steadying himself.

General Asthar shakes his head. "I'm afraid I do not. You'll have to make do with something else."

Theirius nods and picks up a Gurak dagger, handing it to Yurick. "Use this, Yurick." He picks up a blade just like Daxryon's. "This will work."

"Therius. Stay back." General Asthar orders. "I can tell you've wasted most of your energy using magic. You're in no condition to fight now. But keep that sword by your side just in case."

Cautiously, they make their way up to the deck. Hiding behind some boxes, they peek out at the fighting.

"Alright. I'll order my men to retreat." the general says. "We're going to jump onto my ship and when everyone is off the Gurak ship, we'll hurry up and sail away." He grins. "Any questions?"

Therius shakes his head. "None, sir."

Yurick stares for a moment then nods. "Alright."

Daxryon hesitates, looking at the Gurak fighting. "Ok. But…"

"You'll be welcomed onto our ship. I trust that you are indeed a friend and not a foe." General Asthar grins.

Daxryon nods, relieved. "Thank you, sir."

"Try to be as quiet as possible. We want to get back onto my ship without a fight."

They quietly made their way around the fighting, making sure to stay within the shadows and stay hidden. Knuckles white as they held their weapons tightly in their fists, the four of them slowly make their way towards General Asthar's ship.

"Over there!" A shout comes out from behind them, making them turn in surprise.

The general frowns. "Looks like we've been discovered." They were almost at the general's ship. "Sprint!"

All four of them made a mad dash towards the ship. Feet thumping against the wooden deck, adrenaline rushing through their veins, and heart beating furiously against their chests, they all knew they had to make the jump...or else…

Therius ducks as a bucket flies past his head, making him stumble. That small stumble made him trip as the others jump onto Asthar's ship safely. "I swear buckets hate me or something!"

Therius makes a clumsy jump. At first, it seemed like he wouldn't make it, but Yurickgrabs onto Therius's wrist as the knight slams into the side of the general's ship. General Asthar and Daxryon help Therius get onto the ship safely.

"What do buckets have against me…?" Therius groans as he collapses on the wooden floor of the ship while General Asthar calls for his men to retreat back onto the ship.

Yurick lets out a small laugh. "At least it missed this time."

At last, when all surviving men were back onto the general's ship, they set sail, getting as far away from the Gurak ship as possible. The Gurak soldiers still left on Asthar's ship are knocked off into the waves below.

Therius lets out a long sigh of relief, sitting down against a barrel nearby. Yurick sits down by him, allowing Therius to wrap his arms around him.

"We're safe now, Yurick...safe…" Therius mumbles into Yurick's hair.

Yurick nods, smiling. "I know…"

_A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! ...XD...there's more to come...XD...so don't go thinking that it's the end already...i'll say the end when it's the end...and sorry this chapter took a while to get out...i was busy *cough busy with kindom hearts and getting distracted all the time and procrastinating on hw too much cough*...XD...i also feel like writing a roxas and axel fanfic so i dunno when the next chapter will be out…^^;...but this is not the end. And at least I didn't stop at a terrible cliffhanger...XD...teehee_

_Please reviewie...XD_


	17. Eavesdropping

_Well...I'm writing two different things right now...XD...writing two stories at the same time...i write a paragraph of this...then i write a paragraph of the other thing i'm working for...and i keep doing this…^^;...not the best idea...is it?...XD…whatever…_

_Mystical Authoress: I will do an ...akuroku….(how does that make axel x roxas?! O_o..i mean...i see the 'a' and the 'ro' but what do the 'ku's have to do with anything))...i'm working on that the same time as typing this…^^;_

_Therius: Well...XD...thank you for that idea...otherwise I would have left them stranded in the middle of the ocean longer and let them die which is gonna ruin their lives even more...XD  
>Let's see how good they are at keeping secrets...XD...there are many reasons to keep secrets...XD...i've got tons of secrets and i am brilliant at hiding them…<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

They had been at sea for quite a while now. At last, all the worry and danger was gone, and they were on their way home. It was dark outside, silence filling the ship as everyone had gone to sleep. However, there was just one person awake, walking across the wooden deck, the sound of each footstep echoing across the ship.

Yurick knocks softly on the door of the room Therius was staying in. He glances around nervously to see if anyone was still awake and watching him.

The door opens with a small creak and Therius pokes his head out, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Wha…?"

Yurick looks at the ground sheepishly. "Uhh...sorry for waking you, Therius...but...I…"

Therius yawns and looks around the deserted hallways. "Come in first." he mumbles, pulling Yurick in and closing the door softly. "So...what do you need?"

"Uhh...Sorry...I….I couldn't go to sleep...and...well…" Yurick says quietly.

Therius smiles a bit. "Don't be sorry. it's alright."

He pulls Yurick towards the bed, laying down while gesturing towards Yurick to join him. Yurick blushes but climbs into bed by Therius. The knight gently pulls the blankets over the two of them and kisses Yurick softly. Within moments, Yurick falls asleep.

Therius stays awake, smiling at the young mercenary sleeping by him. They hadn't told other people of their love for each other. The two of them were afraid. Afraid of what they would think. Afraid of what they would say. Afraid of what they would do. The only one on this ship apart from the two of them themselves who knew about this was Daxryon.

Pushing those worries from his mind, Therius falls asleep.

(In the morning)

Therius wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He jumps out of bed and rushes to the door. Yawning, he opens the door a bit and peers out. "Who is it?"

General Asthar grins at Therius. "Good morning, Therius."

"Good morning, general. Is there anything you need assistance with?" Therius asks running his fingers through his hair.

"Ah no. I just merely wish to talk with you about something…" the general replies.

Therius stares blankly. "Oh...what do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Let's go into your room and talk in private, shall we?"

Therius pales a bit. Yurick was still sleeping in his room. "Oh..ah...uhh...no need to, general. I...I'll be out in a moment."

General Asthar lets out a small chuckle. "What are you hiding, Therius?"

"W...what…?" Therius stammers out.

"I've known you for a long time. I know when you are hiding something."

"...uhh...wh...what do you...um…mean? T...there's no one in my room…"

General Asthar laughs. "You're a terrible liar as well. Now who's in your room? Is it that mercenary...Yurick?" He grins as he sees Therius blush and cuts him off before he could say anything else. "It's alright, Therius. That's what I'm here to talk to you about anyways."

Therius sighs and opens the door for the general to come in, knowing that it would be useless to try to lie to him.

General Asthar walks in, shutting the door behind him. He notices Yurick sleeping in Therius's bed and grins. "So I was indeed correct." He walks over to Yurick and shakes him gently.

"Huh?" Yurick mutters, waking up. He spots the general grinning down at him and jumps up in surprise. "G..general!?"

Therius sits down on the bed and looks up at the general. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You and Yurick. You two love each other...don't you?"

Therius blushes. "What?! H...How...what makes you think that?!"

General Asthar chuckles. "How can one not notice? You two spend a lot of time together. Also, it's hard not to notice those looks and smiles you give each other."

Sighing, Therius wraps his arms around Yurick. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Lady Calista has noticed your love as well. And, she has informed me that there are problems with that…"

"Problems?"

The general frowns. "Yes. It is against the law on Lazulis Island to love the same gender."

Both Therius and Yurick pale. This was obviously not good news.

"But both Lady Calista and I don't want you two to cease loving each other just because of the law. We believe that you two belong together." General Asthar continues grinning. "So try your best to keep your love a secret. Lady Calista will do her best to prevent any harm from coming over you two if anything happens but you still must be careful. "

Therius nods sullenly. "Yes, sir. We'll do our best from preventing others from knowing."

Yurick looks up at General Asthar. "Umm...c...can I tell my friends about this though?"

"You mean your group of mercenaries?" General Asthar asks.

Yurick nods.

"Oh. They already know." the general laughs and turns towards the door. "You can stop eavesdropping now!"

The groans of people could be heard outside as General Asthar walks over to the door and opens it. Zael, Dagran, Calista and Mirania smile sheepishly at Therius and Yurick.

Yurick stands up, flustered. "You guys!"

Mirania smiles. "I think you two are very cute together."

"That's not very helpful…" Yurick sighs. "Honestly...is it really that hard to keep a secret from all of you…"

Zael smiles, trying to stifle his laughter. "Sorry, Yurick. We won't tell anyone about that. Though...you can expect some teasing from Syrenne and Lowell later…"

Yurick groans. "I won't be looking forward to that…" He tries to change the topic. "Well...uh...let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

They all went off to the kitchen to find something to eat. Little did they know that it wasn't just Zael, Dagran, Calista, and Mirania who were eavesdropping. Daxryon was not far away listening to the conversation. He smiles and wishes the best for Yurick and Therius.

However, another eavesdropper, frowns at this, writing down all he just heard. "Count Arganan needs to know about this…"

_A/N: And then the problems began...XD...thank you Therius(the person with the pen name of Therius...not Therius the knight in the game...XD) for that idea…^^_

_I like reviews. You know what to do...XD_


	18. Seperated

_Well...let's see if I can type this chapter up in one day...XD...probably I can...I've got several hours...XP…_

_Mystical Authoress: they won't be ok...XD...that's for sure...the more problems the better the story...XD...I am just too cruel…_

_Therius: Don't get a heart attack! Though I feel like I'm gonna die of a heart attack in the future...my chest aches from time to time...that's not a good sign is it?  
>I will keep in mind that...XD..thanks...XD<em>

_Guest: XD...don't worry...I'll give the random eavesdropping person hell later...XD_

_zgirl16: I hated Count Arganan from the beginning...XD...never liked him…  
>I will most definitely read your Tales of Xillia fanfic...XD...why wouldn't I...I probably won't get what its about but oh well...still reading it...XP...don't forget to work on your other stories...if i remember...you had said you would update your kuroshitsuji stories on Jan 29th...it's been 2 months since then…and 55 days since you weren't able to pm...well...55 days when i'm typing this…^^;...i dunno when you will be reading this so...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

_Now I'm trying to go along with the storyline of the game and trying not to alter too much...XD…_

After long days of sailing, they finally reach Lazulis Island. Therius and Yurick had spent much of the time alone with each other. The two of them watch as the island nears them as the ship moves closer, holding each other's hand in joy. They could hear the small splashes of waves, which sounded pleasant compared to the smashing of the waves against the boat out in the stormy sea. The sun was setting, giving the sky a red orange colour. Darkening rays of the sun flash against the sea, making it sparkling like the stars that will do the same soon.

Yurick looks up at Therius and smiles, receiving a small smile from Therius as well.

"We're almost back…" Yurick sighs happily.

Therius nods. "I know…" He frowns. "The negative thing is, we must spend less time with each other. We can't let other people know other than the ones who already know so."

Zael and Dagran approach Therius and Yurick quietly. It wasn't until Zael taps Yurick on the shoulder that they noticed those two were there.

Zael grins as Yurick jumps in surprise. "How nice to see you two enjoying your time together."

Yurick and Therius blush, looking away from their gaze.

"Let's go somewhere else…" Therius mumbles dragging Yurick off to the other side of the ship, away from Zael and Dagran's watch.

Dagran watches them walk off. "I guess we're not wanted. They have gotten awfully close...haven't they…"

Zael nods in agreement. "I just hope it doesn't bring them any trouble later…"

(When they get off the ship)

They arrive back at the castle, only to find the mercenaries accused of helping the Gurak kidnap Lady Calista. A dreaded silence fills the place. Yurick looks over at Therius, a panicked look filling his one eye.

"Count Arganan. Lord Jirall. The mercenaries had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Lady Calista…" Therius mumbles quickly. "They haven't done anything wrong."

Jirall glares at him. "Why are you defending these lowly mercenaries?"

General Asthar steps forward. "Lord Jirall. I insist. The mercenaries really haven't done anything wrong."

"Do you really want to risk your reputation to save these mercenaries?!" Jirall hisses.

General Asthar steps back and gives Therius a look to do the same. However, Therius stands there, looking at Yurick. He could not let this happen to Yurick. Anger surged through his veins as he turns to face Jirall. His green eye blazes with determination and fury, surprising Jirall for a moment.

"Yes, I'm willing to risk all that. I'm telling you that they are innocent." Therius snaps.

Jirall scowls. "What?! Do you want to get thrown into the dungeons as well?"

Therius narrows his eyes at Jirall. "Do as you wish, Lord Jirall, but I will defend them until I die!"

A hushed silence sweeps through the crowds of men and women who have gathered around. Slowly, people began whispering to each other as Jirall stares in utter shock. Therius glares fiercely, walking over to stand by the mercenaries. General Asthar, also surprised by the sudden outbursts, can only facepalm at what Therius had just done.

"Therius…" Yurick hisses quietly. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you...I'm not going to let anyone harm you…" Therius whispers.

Jirall growls darkly. "Why you…"

Before anything else could happen, General Asthar grabs Therius by the arm and drags him away, much to Therius's protest.

"I am very sorry for my pupil's misbehaviour." General Asthar quickly mumbles to Jirall as he covers Therius's mouth, preventing him from saying anything.

"You better be sorry." Jirall spats. He glances back at the mercenaries. "Take them down to the prisons."

Therius could only watch helplessly as they were taken away while he was dragged off by the general. Once they reach the military wing, General Asthar pulls Therius off to a quiet corner to have a talk with him.

"What were you thinking, Therius?" General Asthar sighs.

Therius looks down at his feet, ashamed. "I...I'm sorry, general...I just…"

"It's alright...at least you're not hurt."

"But Yurick…"

The general frowns. "We probably can visit them...and I'll try to do anything within my power to release them." He glances at Therius's sullen face. "Don't worry. Things will get better."

Therius nods glumly, walking off to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. General Asthar watches him leave, frowning as he walks off himself.

_A/N: And I did do it all in one day...XD...even though I got distracted many times...XP...especially when writing two things at a time...XD...and then i spent like forever figuring out what 'Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I' meant from the song 'Sanctuary' which is a Kingdom Hearts theme song...you don't know how many languages i tried translating that to but came out with nothing...then i googled it...and it told me to read it backwards...then i facepalmed...stupid eh?...XD…_

_Please review...XD_


	19. Locked Away

_I will start writing this chapter...yeah…as soon as I stop crying over this sad fanfiction I just read...T^T….and as soon as I stop getting distracted every few minutes_

_Therius: Yes he'll be back with Yurick soon...hopefully… :3  
>…i dun wanna be killing my readers…^^;..so i should probably get writing..XD<em>

_Halouette: Thank you for the many ideas...XD...I appreciate it…^^...I might use some of them if you don't mind...XD...might..dunno though...i sorta already have a vague idea of what's gonna happen next...and thanks for the support…^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

When General Asthar gained permission for Therius and him to visit the mercenaries in the dungeons, Therius sprints down there as fast as he could, tripping over his own foot as he ran. General Asthar follows suit, walking quickly but not quite running like Therius was.

Therius quickly finds the cell the mercenaries were being held in and grabs onto the bars separating them.

"Yurick!?" Therius calls out to the mercenary sitting on the floor.

Yurick glances towards Therius and his face lights up in joy and relief. He races to the prison door and wraps his hands around Therius's hand on the bars. "Therius!"

"Are you alright?" Therius smiles, happy to be seeing Yurick again.

"I'm alright…though I'm worried about Zael. He has just been taken for questioning..."

General Asthar finally arrives, later than Therius thought he would be, at the prison cell, but he was not alone. Next to him, a Lazulis knight accompanied him.

The general was not smiling as he glances at Therius. "Sir Therius, Count Arganan wishes to speak with you."

"Why?" Therius mumbles, his hands slipping away from the metal bars.

"I don't quite know." General Asthar sighs. "But I do not think it is good news…"

Therius nods. "I will go immediately." He turns to Yurick. "I'll be back." he whispers.

"Come back safely…" Yurick mumbles quietly.

Therius does not reply, having a bad feeling of what was coming up, as he walks off to see the count.

(In Count Arganan's room)

"Broken the law!? What?!" Therius's surprised shout echoes through the room.

Count Arganan looks at Therius calmly, as if he never heard his outburst. "I have been informed that you have fallen in love with someone...another man...a mercenary."

Therius pales and looks at the count in shock. "W...who told you that?"

"That does not matter right now. It was just a loyal informant who has told me about overhearing an interesting conversation on General Asthar's ship."

Jirall, who was standing on the side, smirks. "No wonder this knight was defending the mercenaries."

Therius shoots an angry look at Jirall. How he wished he could just grab the noble by the neck and choke the life out of him. However, Therius just took a deep breath to calm himself down. Jirall was not his main problem now. He could deal with him later in private. Now, he needed to deal with the count.

"Sir, you must have been misinformed." Therius lies, his knees shaking from fear. "Either your informant lies or he misheard the conversation. I have never fallen in love, much less with a man and most certainly not a filthy mercenary. I assure you, I have done nothing wrong."

"He lies!" Jirall spats. "I do not trust his words one bit."

Count Arganan motions for Jirall to stay quiet. "I doubt I have been misinformed. This informant is loyal to me. I trust this person on what they say."

Therius gulps. "Sir...I...uhh...I" he stammers trying to think of an excuse.

The count leans forward, his eyes cold and dark. "Now, a normal civilian would be locked up in the dungeons or executed. However, you are a strong knight, one of the best. It would be a shame not to have your courage and power by us. I give you two choices. The first would be locking you up for life, taking away your title as a knight. The second is to stay and fight as a knight but you would not be permitted to see your beloved again...forever."

"What?!" Therius slams his palms down on Count Arganan's desk, angry. "Either way, I will never see Yurick again. What better is staying a knight than being locked up if I can never see him again?"

"So he admits…" Jirall mumbles, smirking in victory.

Therius stares at Jirall blankly before realizing he just admitted that he loved Yurick. He facepalms at his stupidity. Now, it was for sure that he had broken the law.

The count nods. "Indeed he has admitted he loves a man. Now choose, Sir Therius."

Therius stands there, gripping the desk tightly. Whichever he chose, he would lose, never seeing Yurick again. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he considered the options. Once he chose, he could never go back.

Count Arganan looks up at a clock."I will give you five hours to consider these choices. At the end of five hours, I expect-"

"No." Therius says harshly, with no sense of formality as he cuts the count off. "I have chosen. Lock me up."

Count Arganan stands up, obviously angry. "What?!"

"I said...Lock. Me. Up." Therius repeats firmly. "I can't see my beloved either way. I would rather be locked up instead of having to serve you!"

"Listen to me. I am giving you a chance no one else gets. Do you really wish to throw it away."

"A chance? Nonsense. I would be locked up either way. Locked away from seeing him."

Count Arganan scowls, seething with anger. "Fine. Lock him away at once."

As Therius gets dragged off towards the dungeons, he turns one last time to see Jirall smirking with utmost joy. The noble gives Therius a short mocking wave.

Therius looks at the count, giving his final words as he was dragged out the door. "Lady Calista would be a far better ruler than you."

_A/N: Well...I was certainly not expecting this to happen…^^;...oh well..XD...it works for the story and it makes things interesting so i like it...XD...dunno when the next chapter will be since i am going to write another kingdom hearts fanfic...i apologize if the next chapter will take a while… :(...and my finger is hurting pretty badly so typing is a pain right now...but I'll still try to get the next chapta out as soon as possible...ok?...^^_

_Please review or else I will toss pies at ya face...XD_


	20. Ideas

_Well...I got a lot of time right now and these few days so I must write and write and write...XD...I should probably update a story I haven't worked on for quite a while...but...I dun really feel like it...I wanna keep working on this one for a while…^^;...all these reviews are motivating me...XD...but I keep getting distracted...T^T...did anyone else totally fall for that deviantart april fools joke...I did…(_ _)..._

_zgirl16: I would love to slap the count…*adds that on list people I wanna slap* *adds onto list of people I hate* *adds onto list of people who i should draw and then rip the drawing up, tape it together, use scissors to cut it up, tape it back up again, cut it up again, and burn it up*...XD...good luck writing as well_

_Guest: I'll make sure the informer pays for what they did...XD...oh yes…*evil laugh*_

_Mystical Authoress: Therius will be okay later...XD...hopefully…_

_Therius: I think you'll have to get in line for killing the informer…^^;...*cough i call first in line cough*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story._

Therius shivers, sitting silently on the cold stone floors of the prison. He had been locked far away from the cell Yurick was in so that he could not see him. Sighing, he draws his legs closer to him and stares down at the boring stone floor. A lonely feeling hovered over him like a dark rain cloud. The only moments he actually looked forward to were General Asthar's visits. Other than the general, no one else was allowed to visit him.

Therius leaps up as he hears the general's footsteps and loud voice echo through the dungeons. "General!"

General Asthar grins as he sees Therius. "Ah, Therius. How are you doing?"

Therius sighs. "Miserable like usual."

"Cheer up a bit." General Asthar frowns. "Though I do understand where all your misery is coming from. However, there is no point in staying sad forever. It will get you nowhere."

Therius nods glumly. "Alright…"

"Besides...I've got some good news for you."

Therius perks up at the sound of that. "What?"

General Asthar grins. "The mercenaries have been released from prison...Yurick included of course. Also, Yurick wishes to tell you that he still loves you."

Therius smiles, leaning against the wall. "I'm glad he's free now…"

The general nods. "And I am trying my best to find a way to release you. However, the noble, Lord Jirall, is very hard to convince. I don't know if I can do it."

"It's alright. A...as long as Yurick is happy and free, I'll be willing to stay here forever." Therius mumbles quietly, looking down at his feet.

"But the thing is, Therius, Yurick isn't happy. He misses you."

Therius doesn't respond but instead, turns around and walks to the other side of the prison cell. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he thinks about how he can never get out of here. He leans his forehead against the cold wall and closes his eyes, letting silent tears shake his body. General Asthar notices this and sighs. Turning around, he decides to give Therius some time alone as he walks off.

Therius slumps down on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest. Burying his head into his arms, he lets the tears run.

"Not seeing Yurick is just like dying…" Therius mumbles quietly to himself. "I should just die...it's better than not seeing Yurick ever again. Maybe it will put me out of this misery."

He thinks about it, knowing that all the pain he would have to face in the future would never be there if he died. It was lonely here. Maybe if he died, he wouldn't have to continue living through the loneliness and pain. Then, Therius thinks about Yurick. How would Yurick feel if he died? Most likely devastated. Therius couldn't let Yurick go through all that. No. He wanted to make Yurick's life better, not worse. There was no way he was going to die and make Yurick go through all that. It would be selfish to do so.

Sighing, Therius makes a silent promise to himself.

"I will keep living for Yurick. Even though death seems like a more pleasant solution, I will continue to live...for Yurick…"

(Yurick)

Yurick sits in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows as he refuses to talk to anyone. He was free but was he happy? No. Therius was never going to see him again. It was all that stupid count's fault...and the informer. He hated them. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Oh how Yurick wished he could just burn them up and watch them get eaten by the hungry flames.

Daxryon, who had been staying with the mercenaries but usually hangs out with Yurick all the time, notices Yurick's angry look. "Yurick...you alright?"

"No. No I'm not alright." Yurick hisses. "I hate the count. I hate the person who told the count of our love. I hate them."

Daxryon steps back, surprised by the hatred in the outburst.

"I'm going to track down the informer." Yurick continues, a crazy look in his eyes. "I'm going to murder him, burn him up until he is nothing more than ashes. But I'm not stupid enough to kill the count. I'll only get myself locked up and sentenced to death for that. Instead, I'll free Therius. Then...then we'll run off...and be happy…" Yurick finishes quietly.

"You're not seriously thinking of that…are you?" Daxryon asks cautiously.

The look in Yurick's eye confirms what Daxryon dreaded.

"I can't and won't stop you, Yurick." Daxryon sighs. "But you better not get yourself killed in the process. Therius wouldn't like that, would he?" He hesitates before adding, "I wouldn't like it if you died either. I...I don't exactly feel comfortable here on Lazulis Island. All the humans are still wary of me. But I know you trust me...I don't know anyone else I can look to for help here."

Yurick looks down at the ground, thinking. "I won't die." he says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Groaning, he buries his face in his hands. "Who am I kidding...I can't possibly do that all…"

"I'll help you." Daxryon suddenly says.

Yurick looks up surprised. "Huh? Really?"

Daxryon sighs. "I'll help you look for the informer and help you break Therius out. If that's what you really want, I'll help."

"W...why?" Yurick mumbles. "Why are you so willing to help us?"

Daxryon sits down besides Yurick. "You and Therius are the only friends I have. I never had any back on the Gurak Continent. You two are perhaps the kindest people to me…"

Yurick stares for a while before smiling. "I'm glad for the help...my friend…"

Daxryon grins and stands up, offering a hand to help Yurick up. Yurick takes it gladly.

"Let's go." Daxryon grins. "There's no time to waste."

_A/N: Well...XD...that was an interesting chapter to write...I based Therius's thoughts off of some my own thoughts that I have had before. So I basicly wrote down a summary of what was going on in my head two months ago._

_Please reivewi!...XD_


	21. The Rose and Butterfly

_Chapter 21 already...time passes by too quickly...way too quickly...I just wish I can go back...I wish there was a reverse button for life. Sadly there isn't. Only the play button and the stop button which you can only press once. Pretty suckish right? There's so much I wish I could have done in the past and now regret not doing. I thought that I had forever to do it...but no...I didn't...now I'll never know…_

_Mystical Authoress: they better rescue therius...XD...otherwise this story is not gonna have a happy ending..^^;...and i do not like bad endings_

_Therius: ok...Yurick is first in line...i call second though...XD.._

_zgirl16: I think everyone wants to hug Therius now...XD…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick walks back and forth in Castle Gate Plaza, staring up at at the Arganan Castle. The birds eating seeds off the ground flew away as Yurick neared them as if they were trying to flee Yurick's fiery anger. He was deep in thought, determination in his eyes as he plans out what to do.

Over the past few days, Yurick and Daxryon had been observing the count's daily routine, hoping to find a time period where they could search Count Arganan's room. They had found out that the count rarely left his room other than to eat and for a quick fifteen minute walk in the mornings.

"Now how do we get past those guards that always stand in front of Count Arganan's room…" Yurick mumbles.

Daxryon, who was sitting down on a bench by Yurick, shrugs. "You got me there.

"Maybe..." Yurick grins evilly as a plan forms in his mind. "Yes...that would work."

Daxryon sweatdrops as Yurick whispers the plan to him. "Y...you're kidding me right? There is no way that is going to work."

Yurick glances at Daxryon. "Well...do you have any better ideas?"

"Well...err….ummm….no…not really" Daxryon stammers, trying to think of any other ideas on the spot. Yurick tilts his head and smirks, knowing that he has won.

A few moments later, the two of them were hiding behind a wall as they watch the count's room door carefully. It was still fairly early and the hallways were empty except for the guards in front of the count's chamber.

"You're not serious about that idea...right?" Daxryon asks hopefully. The look in Yurick's eye already answered the question. Groaning, Daxryon continues watching the door.

They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Count Arganan steps out of his room and heads to the courtyard for a walk.

Yurick watches the knights carefully. "Ready, Daxryon?"

Daxryon sighs. "I will never be ready but go ahead."

Quietly, Yurick sent a small fireball shooting towards one of the guards. The tiny flame caught against the guard's pants, soon becoming a hungry fire eating away the clothing. The guard screams running off to get some water to put the fire out. The other guard, surprised by the sudden fire and panic, chases after the fire, leaving the door unguarded.

Yurick grins. "I told you it would work."

Daxryon lets out a small chuckle. "Well...the craziest ideas always seem to work. Even when I decided to toss a bucket at Therius's head when you two tried to jump off the boat. It surprisingly worked…"

Yurick blinks. "It was _you_ that threw that bucket."

Daxryon smiles sheepishly. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that. Now, I wish I hadn't thrown the bucket…"

"No." Yurick smiles. "If you hadn't, we would have jumped and then drowned...I'm kinda glad you threw it…"

"Glad to hear...now let's get moving before Count Arganan returns." Daxryon says glancing towards the door.

Nodding, Yurick quietly sneaks up to the door and opens it. They enter and quickly take a look around the room.

"Let's search his desk first." Yurick whispers.

Nodding, Daxryon opens one of the drawers to find a bunch of papers overflowing it. "We're never going to be able to search through all this…"

Suddenly, Daxryon notices some movement out of the corner of his eye. Without warning, a figure launches himself from the shadows of the room towards the unsuspecting Yurick. Yurick, who was busy rummaging through the piles of paper, didn't notice the figure until Daxryon shoves him out of the way of the attacking figure.

Gasping, Yurick lands roughly on his arm. "What the…?!" He turns to find Daxryon standing over him with a sword plunged deep into his chest. A crimson red butterfly forms on his shirt, dripping down to make the crimson rose the butterfly is to land on. Daxryon's eyes were wide open in shock, staring down at his own chest as if he couldn't believe the blood pouring from the wound.

Daxryon's eyes flicker over towards Yurick. "Go...and save Therius…" he manages to choke out.

The figure covered in a black cloak grips the sword tightly in his hands. His face was shadowed, preventing them from seeing the person clearly. However, both of them already could guess that this was the loyal informer to Count Arganan.

With a quick yank, the informer pulls the sword out of Daxryon. Blood gushes out from the fatal wound, crimson rain splattering all over the rose. The drenched butterfly falls, along with Daxryon, onto the rose, no longer moving. The blood red rain continues to flow until both the flower and the butterfly are no longer seeable, obscured by the rain.

Yurick could only stare, not knowing what to do for a few moments. Then his eye shifts to cloaked figure. "You...you are the informer."

The informer doesn't say anything but instead gives a short nod of confirmation.

"And...and...you…" Yurick whispers staring down at Daxryon. "You killed him...my friend…" WIthout warning, Yurick lunges at the informer, pulling out his dagger in the process. "I'm not letting you get away with this!"

The informer hadn't been expecting this sudden burst of anger from Yurick. Yurick successfully knocks the hood off the informer but his dagger misses its mark as it plunges deep into the wall. He turns to face the informer yet again only to freeze in surprise.

Long blonde hair spilled out of the hood and a young feminine face of a teenager stares back at him.

The informer scowls. "What? You weren't expecting a little girl like me?" She smirks. "Well...people underestimate me because of that and they lose. Nobody expects the little girl to do it. That's why I am such a useful loyal subject to Count Arganan."

Yurick takes a quick look at the girl. What she lacked in strength, she made up in speed. Her eyes were cold and merciless, lips tight and smirking. He better not underestimate her like all the others that have probably fallen to her…

Holding his dagger out in front of him, Yurick glares at the informer. "You killed my friend...and I'm not letting you get away."

She laughs wiping the blood off her sword. "I'll like to see you try…"

Both their eyes filled with determination, they lunge at each other…

(Therius)

Therius leans against the cold stone wall, knees drawn up to his chest. Sighing in loneliness and despair, he glances around the cell, looking for some way out. It was hopeless...there couldn't possibly be any way out...right?

He leans his head back against the wall and suddenly feels the rough stone move behind his head. Turning around, Therius realizes that he had just possibly found a way out. Glancing around the dungeons, he makes sure that no guards were watching him as he pushes the rock further in. When the boring grey rock finally comes to a stop by something Therius couldn't see, the stone rocks next to where he was standing falls down, creating a hole...and an escape.

Looking up, he makes sure the guards hadn't seen this and jumps into the hole.

_A/N: Ooops...O_o..hadn't meant to kill Daxryon (i'm so sorry, Daxryon...T^T…I didn't plan this at all)...well...at least Therius escaped...XD_

_Please review if you wanna kill the informer for killing Daxryon and telling the count about Therius and Yurick's love...XD_


	22. I don't know what to call this chapter

_I should probably get writing this chapter rather than sitting around doing nothing productive and just browsing deviantart…^^;...but...lazy me…and ohmergerd season 2 of fairy tail...XD…*excited moment*...the opening was so epic...XD...well...off to write this..XD  
><em>

_Mystical Authoress: Yay! Therius escaped. No! Daxryon died!...i'll make sure she dies...oh yes…_

_random person: with fire...XD...i'll see if i will_

_Therius: That was really unexpected….XD...if Yurick doesn't kill her, you won't kill her...I will...XD..and if i don't, you can...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick lunges at the informer, ducking under the swing of her sword. Turning around, he swiftly sends a fireball at her which she narrowly dodges as it singes some of her long blonde hair. The fire shoots out the window, breaking the glass and sending shiny glass shards sprinkling down upon the grass below. The fire disappears into the wind.

"Well...a fire mage…" she chuckles.

Yurick grins. "Scared?"

"Not at all." the informer laughs as she points her sword at Yurick. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounds her sword, blinding Yurick temporarily. He opens his eye again to find electricity crackling over her body and the sword. "I know how to use magic as well."

Yurick scowls as he ducks her next swing but the informer's fingers brushed over his arm gently. Letting out a scream of pain, Yurick feels the electricity course through his body. He collapses on the floor, struggling to recover as spasmes of energy shock him.

"Now who's scared…" She grins, holding up her sword for the final blow.

Yurick glares at her. "Not...giving up yet…" He shoots another fireball at her chest, sending her crashing into the wall. To his surprise, the fire didn't burn through her clothes and instead disappeared, leaving nothing burnt as if the fire never existed.

"My clothing is fireproof." the informer grins noticing Yurick's confused look. "Nice try though."

Growling, Yurick notices a bucket of water sitting in the corner of the room. He doesn't bother questioning why the count had a bucket of water in his room and grabs it. The girl pales as she notices the water. Water conducts electricity...right?

Suddenly, she jumps onto the window sill of the broken window, the electricity surrounding her slowly fading away. She looks back at Yurick, who was confused at her actions.

"See you later...I look forward to the next time we meet to continue the fight." she smirks. "By the way, my name's Arlene." the girl adds before jumping out the window.

Yurick runs to the window, watching as Arlene ran off. It was hopeless to chase after her because it was obvious that she was way faster than he was.

Turning around, he stares at the fallen Daxryon for a few moments. The sounds of voices outside the door jerks him away from his saddened trance. There was no chance Yurick could take Daxryon away from here before Count Arganan returned.

"I'm so sorry, Daxryon." Yurick whispers, kneeling besides the Gurak. "I will never forget what you have done for me and Therius. I will always remember you. I'm sorry…may you rest in peace..."

Standing up, Yurick walks to the window and climbs onto the windowsill. He turns back to look at Daxryon for one last final moment. A lone crimson butterfly flutters in through the broken window and lands on the Daxryon's lifeless hand. Yurick smiles. Maybe the crimson butterfly had survived the rain and was reborn into a better...less bloody...butterfly.

The door opens the same time as Yurick jumps out the window. He lands safely in the grass below and runs off, the sound of the count's angry shout to capture Yurick ringing through the whole castle.

(Therius)

After hours of wandering through the dark tunnels and going in circles, Therius finally pokes his head out into the bright sunlight.

"Free...at last…" Therius gasps, breathing in the fresh air of the outdoors.

Now where would he hide...most likely, the guards would notice him missing and the hole in the ground of the prison. He needed to hide fast.

(Yurick)

Yurick slips into a gap in between two buildings, watching as Lazulis guards run past him. That was a close call. Sighing, he stays where he was hiding, thinking about ways he could get Therius out of the dungeons. There was no way he could just walk in and demand everyone to release him. What could he do?

Suddenly, he feels a hand on clamp down on his shoulder. Screaming, Yurick turns around only to find another hand cover his mouth, muffling his scream.

"Don't shout!" the person hisses, pulling Yurick deeper into the shadows.

Yurick could do nothing but get dragged along.

_A/N: Teehee...XD...well this was awfully short...sorry...my eyes are so tired from staring at the computer screen all day. ^^;...but hey...at least it's still a chapter...well...I gave the girl a name and she escaped…(_ _)...dun worry. I'll kill her later…*i hope*...maybe i'll let her live...i dunno...XD...but I think all of you want her to die right?_

_Please please please please please review!_


	23. Run away

_Writing two things at once is never good…^^;...oh well...I started working another story but...I really wanted to work on this...I told myself I needed to work on the other one but here I am working on this one...XD..._

_Mystical Authoress: well...let's add you on the list of people who wants Arlene dead...XD_

_dbxfan8: I don't think there is anyone here that likes Arlene...XD…  
>O_o...how'd you guess it was Therius…(_ _)...damn it...well...now you know<em>

_zgirl16: Glad you liked the name...XD...though I did based Arlene off a Kingdom Hearts character named Larxene...the name as well...XD...arlene...larxene scrambled and minus the x….^^;...  
>Sorry I killed Daxryon..T^T...was not intending for that to happen...maybe i can make him a ghost and make Daxryon come back…<br>I have checked out Pandora Hearts...believe me...my little sister is obsessed with it...XD…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick bit it. The hand tasted like dirt and grime but he bit it anyways. Taste doesn't matter if you're trying to escape with your life, right? The person yelped in pain, trying to yank his hand away, but Yurick held on with his teeth, his mouth now filling with a salty iron blood taste.

"Augh! Yurick!" the person hisses. "Stop...it's me. Therius!"

Yurick freezes and releases the hand. Turning around, he finds himself staring into the Therius's eye which was filled with sadness and longing. The knight was a mess. Dirt covered his clothing and his hair, making him seem like a poor person, and his clothing was ripped in random places.

"Don't mind the mess I'm in." Therius sighs. "I had to crawl through a bunch of tight underground tunnels and such just to escape. But I did it...I escaped…"

Yurick stands there, speechless until he launches himself at Therius, wrapping his arms around him in a giant hug.

Therius laughs, a gleam of joy returning to those saddened eyes. "I miss you too." Therius whispers, a tear of happiness slowly making its way down his cheek.

"So did I." Yurick mumbles quietly against Therius's clothing.

"Has it really only been a few days?" Therius grins, stroking Yurick's soft hair.

Gently, Therius cups Yurick's chin in his hand and tilts the young mercenary's face up. He leans down slowly and places a kiss on Yurick's lips, a sensation he had missed for a long time. Yurick smiles and kisses Therius back.

Finally, Therius pulls back, looking around. "Where's Daxryon...I would have expected him to tail along or something…"

Yurick looks down at the ground, a sad look crossing his face as he recalls what had happened to Daxryon.

Therius notices this and he frowns. "Yurick...what's wrong?"

"Daxryon...h..he.." Yurick whispers. "He's gone…"

Therius freezes, silent with shock as Yurick explains what happened. "No…t...that can't be..."

Suddenly, Yurick catches a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes. Turning, he spots that crimson butterfly from before. It flutters delicately in the breeze, seemingly peaceful in the morning sun.

Yurick smiles. "Wait...no..Daxryon is not gone. We may not be able to see nor talk to him, but he's still there, watching over us and hoping for the best."

Therius looks at Yurick for a moment before grinning and turning to look up at the sky. "Daxryon...if you can hear me, let me tell you thank you. Thanks to you, we are alive. We will forever treasure you in our hearts as a dear friend…"

A sudden breeze blew through the area, filling them with strange warmth and joy.

"I think Daxryon heard you." Yurick smiles.

Therius nods. "I think so…"

They stand there for a few moments, not bothering to say anything.

Finally Therius turns to Yurick with a more serious look on his face. "We need to get out of here...fast. We'll get caught and be sentenced to death if we stay."

Nodding, Yurick pokes his head out of the small gap in between the buildings and looks around. "All clear for now."

Taking their chances, the two of them rush onto the streets, staying in the dark shadows of the buildings and in the roads where few people tread upon. They slip past guards like a bat in the night sky. At last they were on Lazulis road, outside town where they were safer than before but still not completely safe yet.

They had taken no more than a few steps when a sudden flash of yellow swooped down upon them. Therius, reacting quickly, pulls Yurick to the side, barely missing the blade of a sword.

Arlene lands in front of them, grinning in victory. "Found you~"

"You…" Yurick hisses.

"The informer?" Therius asks already knowing the answer.

Arlene smiles at Therius. "You must be Therius. I am pleased to meet you. Sadly, I don't think us being acquaintances will last long." She points her sword at Therius. "I'm afraid I have to obliterate you two…"

Therius looks around for a weapon, finding none. Yurick takes out his dagger, handing it to Therius.

"You need this to protect yourself…" Therius protests.

"You as well...I have my magic." Yurick replies quickly. "Take it."

Hesitantly, Therius takes the dagger and faces Arlene.

Arlene chuckles, electricity crackling over her skin. "This...will be fun…"

_A/N: Whoa...I typed this out quite quickly...just shows how fast I can get things done if I don't get distracted so often…^^;..._

_Well review and tell me your ideas on what to do with Arlene or how to kill her...XD_


	24. Why a prank banana

_Well...I spent a whole hour doing useless rubbish instead of writing…^^;...that's what I get for trying to fool around with javascript and stuff…^^;...and then nothing ends up working because I keep screwing up...XD...i gave up...and now I'm writing...XD_

_Mystical Authoress: sounds like a good idea..XD...like i said, i was originally thinking about that idea...XD...might add a bit more stuff to make it funnier though...XP...i mean...who doesn't like something funny?..._

_zgirl16: Now they needa run run run far away...XD...and i'm glad you love this story…^^...makes me feel really happy…  
>Xerxes...always Xerxes Break...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Therius was already exhausted and worn out from crawling through the tunnels underground to escape. He was in no condition to fight. Only a few moments later, he found himself on the ground, electricity pulsing through his body as he screams in pain.

Arlene grins. "Oh how I love to see people writhe around in pain from my magic…"

Therius growls, launching himself at Arlene once again. But in his weakened state, there was no way he could defeat her. Yurick didn't know what to do since his fire magic was of hardly any use against Arlene. The best thing the young mercenary could do was toss random rocks at Arlene, hoping that one could hit her on the head hard enough to knock her out.

Therius blocks an attack from her sword with the dagger, only to have his feet swept out from under him and the knight fell onto his back painfully, his breath knocked out of his lungs. Looking up, he finds himself staring at the point of a sword crackling with electricity as Arlene steps on his chest.

"Say bye bye to the world now." Arlene says with a cheery smile.

Yurick, searching the bushes for a rock to throw, feels his hand wrap around something strange. In this desperate moment, he tosses the item at Arlene, only to facepalm himself when he notices what he threw. The yellow object flies through the air and lands right in front of Arlene's shoes. A prank banana.

It was that moment that she decides to step forward. Her foot comes into contact with the thrown object, making her slip as her eyes widen in surprise and horror. Arlene lands on her back and before she could stand up, Therius has Arlene's sword in his hand, pointing it at Arlene instead.

Arlene gets ready to shock Therius with all the magic she could muster up until she spots Yurick on the side with a bucket of water.

"Why does there have to be water at the times when I don't want it…" Arlene complains. She gazes up at Therius. "So I guess you'll be killing me now, huh?"

Therius shakes his head. "Not yet. We want some answers."

Arlene laughs. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Really?" Therius sighs. "I guess I'll just kill you now."

She closes her eyes, ready to accept her fate, a sad look crossing her face. "It's about time I died."

Therius looks at Arlene suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you going to stand there all day or kill me already?" Arlene replies impatiently.

With one quick stab, he plunges the sword into Arlene. The teenage girl gasps as her heart beats for the last few times.

Her hands shaking, Arlene pulls out a book. "You'll...f...find all...the...answers...there…and please...save him…" With that, her head flops onto the ground and her eyes go lifeless, like how Daxryon's were like moments before.

Slowly, Yurick walks over, kicking Arlene just to make sure she was dead. He picks up the simple brown book in Arlene's hand, curious to see what was inside. Written inside it was a story of Arlene's life...her journal.

Therius peeks over Yurick's shoulder as they read through the pages quickly.

"Her parents died when she was just a kid. She was all alone in the world, having to take care of a brother and a sister by herself. Her sister died, starved to death, leaving Arlene with only her brother left. Count Arganan had found her and her brother, starved half to death in the streets. He liked the looks of Arlene and how well she could to steal food and money for the two of them. Then, he took them in, promising food and shelter if Arlene did what she was told to do by him. That promise soon became threats to murder her brother." Yurick summarizes. He glances up at Therius in horror. "I guess Arlene wasn't doing this out of spite or hatred. She only wanted to protect her brother…"

Therius nods grimly, glancing down at the dead Arlene. "Should we do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save her brother from Count Arganan."

Yurick sighs. "I don't know...it sounds risky. The guards are already searching for us."

"But we can't just leave her brother there to die...it's...it's just not right."

They stand there for a few moments before realizing that they shouldn't leave Arlene's body lying here.

"What should we do about Arlene?" Yurick says softly.

Therius shrugs. "Earlier, I would have probably thought to rip her up into shreds and feed the pieces to the birds...but now...maybe we should just bury her."

"We don't have time for that."

"Well then...burn her up and let her ashes become one with the earth." Therius suggests.

Yurick thinks about it then nods and takes off her fireproof armour, leaving Arlene in a simple shirt and pants. Quietly, he sets her on fire. The two of them stand there for a few moments, watching her burn until there was nothing left but ashes.

Therius picks a flower from a nearby bush and places it over the ashes. "We'll save your brother. May you forgive us for killing you and for judging you as cruel and mean before we knew what you have been through."

Yurick smiles a bit. "Maybe Daxryon and Arlene will become friends in their afterlife?"

"Maybe...maybe…" Therius replies softly. He sighs, glancing back at Lazulis City. "So...shall we go back to save Arlene's brother?"

Yurick nods. "Definitely. Let us go."

_A/N: So..uhh...do you think I went too soft on Arlene and didn't give her a cruel enough death? (don't kill me) I kinda liked her…^^;...but hey...I'm not a cruel person. Even she didn't deserve such a mean death like drowning her in hot sauce *cough you know who you are cough*...XD…_

_Please review and don't kill me for going too easy on Arlene._


	25. Into the Castle

_Well...I've been rather busy these past few days...it's spring break and my family decides to go on vacation since i have a week off from school...i smile and say i'm having fun when i'm bored and tired and just want to go home. Honestly, I would rather stay at home and write fanfiction...T^T...sucks that i was staying at a place with a slow computer and really bad wifi...but i'm back and must get writing as soon as possible...XD…._

_Mystical Authoress: who knows...hot sauce may exist...XD...it is possible...XD._

_Therius: Prank bananas are the best thing ever...i just shoot them all over the place...XD...i guess Zael left one in the right spot...XD  
>why she let herself die….shoot...i forgot all about that…i was going to add that in last chapter...*facepalms*...uhh...i'll add that in sometime later….<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick follows Therius as they weave through the city, staying in the small alleyways and the dark shadows, fearing the sun's rays as if they would set them aflame. Guards wandered the city, some looking for the two of them and others just wandering about. The city was just waking up as people set up their small stalls at the market and other people open their shops for business.

"Just how are we going to get into the castle?" Yurick whispers, ducking behind a barrel to avoid a guard walking by.

Therius frowns as he was still considering that fact. "Uhh….I'm still working on that…"

"Well we better hurry up on that." Yurick mumbles, stepping out from behind the barrel and continues making his way forward.

Therius spots two Lazulis knights standing all alone in a narrow street with nobody else in sight. He grins as a plan forms in his mind. "Wait here, Yurick."

Yurick does as he is told and watches as Therius quietly sneaks up upon the knights. Picking up two large stones from the ground, he swiftly smashes them down on the knights' heads. Immediately, the knights slump to the ground, never knowing what hit them. Therius drags them over into the dark alleyway, away from sight and hidden.

"Did you kill them?!" Yurick whispers fearfully.

Therius examines them. "No...merely knocked out. But they'll have one hell of a headache once they wake up." He grins. "And before they awake, let us remove them of their burdensome armour."

Yurick smiles, realizing what Therius's plan was. "Why not."

Within moments, the knights on the ground were without armour and Therius and Yurick now were wearing the armour for them.

"Ugh...how do you wear such armour." Yurick complains. "They're heavy and stiff."

Therius shrugs. He had always been used to maneuvering in such armour. "I guess after wearing them for so long, you get used to them and know how to move in it."

Now, they were able to travel towards the castle much faster than before. The helmets covered their faces, preventing anyone from identifying them. They left the darkness but stayed in the quieter streets in order to avoid contact with other two of them turned a corner just to find themselves come face to face with another knight.

The knight glances at them. "Have you found any traces of the two people Count Arganan wants us to catch?"

Therius shakes his head, disguising his voice. "None at all."

"Well...get looking then. He'll have our heads if we don't find them quick." the knight replies heading off to start searching for the two of them.

Yurick frowns, watching the knight go. "We better hurry."

Therius nods and moments later, they were standing at the castle gates and the gates were opening to them. Yurick smiles as he walks into the castle. They find a quiet corner where they can talk privately to each other.

"We made it in!" Yurick whispers excitedly.

Therius smiles, happy to have made it in. "Yes we did. Now we just need to find Arlene's brother….where do you think he is kept?"

Yurick frowns and shrugs. "Maybe the dungeons...they have a lot of people locked up in there."

Therius nods and heads off towards the dungeons, only to spot General Asthar standing in front of the cell Therius used to be held in with a look of concern on his face. Without warning, Therius found himself making his way over towards General Asthar and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

General Asthar turns, glancing at Therius and Yurick but only seeing two Lazulis knights. "Yes? Is there something you require?"

"No, sir." Therius replies, not bothering to disguise his voice. "I merely wish to give you something."

A flicker of surprise appears in Asthar's eyes as he recognizes the voice, but he doesn't say so out loud as there were still other knights about. "What is it?"

"Can we go somewhere more private to discuss this?" Therius says, gesturing for the general to follow him.

General Asthar follows Therius into the Underground Tomb, where rarely anybody visited. When they made sure nobody was in here, Asthar turns to Therius and grins.

"So I see that you're safe." the general laughs, patting Therius and Yurick on the back.

Therius grins as he pulls off the helmet, letting his long white hair flow loose. "Yes. Me and Yurick are both safe."

"But what brings you back to the castle. You're in danger here. You two ought to run away as fast as possible." Asthar frowns.

"I know...but…" Therius explains the whole situation with Arlene and her brother to General Asthar.

Asthar nods, his forehead creased in thought. "I see…"

Therius sighs. "Did I make the right choice coming back here or did I just put me and Yurick into more danger and trouble…"

"It is a difficult choice that you made, but if I was in your place right now, I would have gone back to save the child as well. It is but the moral choice."

"So, general. Do you have any clue where the child may be?"

General Asthar frowns as he ponders upon this question for a while. "Actually...I might. I have been exploring the castle a lot recently and in the dungeons, I discovered a hidden chamber. I didn't go in and instead closed the opening since a guard was coming my way but I was sure I heard children crying. Perhaps I can show this to you two."

Therius smiles and suddenly hugs Asthar, his voice suddenly becoming sad and emotional. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done. You have been like a father to me and I will never forget you even if I never see you again after this. I thank you for everything."

General Asthar smiles at Therius. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see each other again one day in the future. I will always keep hoping for that. And when we meet again, I expect you and Yurick to be living with each other happily, having saved the child. Remember all that I have taught you and remember that I'll always think that you and Yurick are cute together."

Therius blushes at the last comment. "G...general!"

Asthar laughs. "It's a fact. Now go. Go save the child."

Yurick who had been quiet most of the time nods. "We will, sir. You can count on us."

Therius smiles at Asthar while putting the helmet back on. Without wasting any time, the three of them make their way towards the dungeons, know quite well what dangers lie ahead.

_A/N: I feel so much better after finishing this chapter...XD…it sucks to not be able to write for a few days...T^T...now I can actually get some of my other homework done…^^;..._

_Please review and I will be happy...XD_


	26. Chapter 26

_XD...well...time to get on with the next chapter...XD...i needa keep writing writing and writing...it helps so much whenever i'm sad, angry, or stuff like that...and to stop myself from plotting ways to die before I go to college...because I'm pretty sure I wanna be dead before then...accidental or not, it seems like the best thing for me at this moment…so let me write my worries away...XD…_

_zgirl16: who knows...maybe I can bring them back...XD...i usually don't like doing that but I'll see...XD...anything can happen with me writing, from buckets to prank bananas to bringing back the dead to flying blue fluffy unicorns shooting magic everywhere...XD...and dun forget to work on your stories too…^^_

_Mystical Authoress: Anything can happen next...XD_

_Therius: Whew...thank god...I was hoping I got Asthar down right...XD  
>People are going to die. I can tell you that…^^;...so don't go hoping nobody dies...XD...the only question is who and when...XP<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

General Asthar swiftly leads Therius and Yurick to the spot where he had discovered the hidden chamber. They were all cautious, moving quickly to avoid any comments or questions from other people. A sense of dread filled Therius. Somehow, he knew something bad was going to occur. Trying to focus on the current situation first, he silently pushes that feeling of dread back and proceeds to continue following Asthar. At last they stand in a dark corner of the dungeon where not much light shone.

"Have you heard, Zael has passed the Tower or Trials and will most likely be knighted later on." Asthar says loudly and cheerfully while his hands search the wall behind him for something. He gives Therius and Yurick a look to go along with what he was saying upon seeing their puzzled looks.

"Oh...uh. Yes. That man Zael sure seems to be quite strong and determined for a mercenary." Therius responds, disguising his voice yet again, watching as Asthar kept looking while signaling for him to continue speaking to make it seem like the three of them were not standing around finding a secret chamber but instead just chatting.

Yurick nods. "With the Power of the Outsider, Count Arganan will surely knight him."

"The Tower of Trials is a difficult thing to pass. I admire him for such a thing. It has been years since someone other than m...err...Therius has passed it." Therius fumbles, finding it strange to talk about himself in third person.

"Indeed it is." Asthar finally locates a small protrusion in the rock that was actually the handle of a door. He grins and signals for one of them to quickly get into there.

"So you think that Zael is capable of being the savior of Lazulis?" Yurick continues, gesturing for Therius to go and see if the children are in there.

Therius nods and leaves Yurick and General Asthar out there to talk so that people won't notice anything strange going on. As he enters the dark passageway, he figures out that what General Asthar said was indeed correct. The faint sounds of children crying and screaming came from further in. Slowly, he proceeds further in until he comes out into a giant dark chamber where several cages containing children were held. They were all crying for their parents, older siblings, and for someone to come for them, especially when they noticed Therius.

"How could Count Arganan do such a thing?" Therius whispers in shock, his gaze wandering over each child's young face.

Quickly, he hushed the children, telling them that he was here to save them. All of them eventually calmed, eager to finally escape this dark cold area. Therius stood there thinking. Originally, he had thought that it would only be one child, Arlene's brother, but now, he knew he had to save all the others here as well. One child was easy to do, many was a lot more difficult. Closing his eyes, Therius leans against the wall, planning what to do. Getting out of the cages was first. Then, a way to get them out of the castle. Slowly, a plan forms in his mind.

Much to the children's horror, Therius heads back out the passage.

"I'll be right back." Therius says quickly, seeing the look of fear on their faces.

Quickly, he ran back to Yurick. Therius gave Yurick a nod to say he found the children.

"Meet me on Lazulis Road." Therius mumbles quickly before heading back in for the children.

Getting the children out of the cages was not an incredibly hard task. It was a simple lock that was indeed very easy to pick. Within moments, all the children were out of the cages and standing almost free. Now to get out of the castle. Therius recalls how he escaped. The secret tunnels beneath the dungeons...they had connected most of the prison cells, maybe even this one as well. Without wasting any time, Therius begins searching the walls and floor of the chamber, seeking a loose stone like one he found.

After long minutes of searching, he located a stone on the floor that felt like there was wind coming from behind it. Therius grins, motioning for all the little children to step back. In a few strong kicks, the ground collapses under him, sending Therius falling into the hole, landing several feet down. Therius glances up and around, making sure no children fell with him. Luckily, none did.

"Jump down. I'll catch you." Therius says softly. He did not have a lot of experience with children so he tried his best not to scare them off. Most of the children were hesitant and afraid but after several bold children jumped, others began to do so as well.

It was a long and tiring process trying to coax all the scared children to trust him, but eventually, all the children were down here safely. Smiling, Therius leads the children through the dark tunnels, all of them excited to escape. At last, they reached an exit.

As all the children got out, Therius grins, watching the children run about happily. But he couldn't let them roam freely on the streets yet. Someone might find them and bring them back to the count. Quickly, Therius rounds them up and leads them through dark alleys, in a rush to get them out of Lazulis City first.

Then, a loud unexpected crash comes from the castle behind them. Therius turns, his eye opening wide in shock as the Gurak attack.

_A/N: The Gurak attack is part of the actual storyline of The Last Story...Chapter 26 I think. I wanna make it as close to the original game as possible...XD...so I think everyone who has played the game knows who is gonna die later on...XD...probably in the next chapter or two...XP_

_Please review please._


	27. The Princess in Shining Armour

_Now ta hurry up and write da next chapta...XD...I wonder if this story is ever gonna hit 100 reviews...XD...I do hope so. Now off to write!_

_zgirl16: Maybe I can save Asthar here instead of dying like in the game...hmmm….and zangurak x calista...O_o...well that's certainly new...XD...but interesting...XD  
>in the rp? sure!...XD...they'll be revived again!...XD<em>

_Mystical Authoress: I don't think anyone was expecting the attack...XD...I like surprises...XD...the kids should be ok...I'm not that cruel to kill little kids...or am i?...*evil grin*_

_Therius: The count is probably threatening other people to do what he wants like what he did with Arlene and her brother….for power and such...XD...I hated him from the beginning. Still do...loved it when he died...XD_

_Sachigo: Thank you for the review, fav, and follow...XD...I appreciate it. Yurick can be yours...you dun have to fight me for him...though there might be others out there and Therius. But Mirania is mine...XD...got that? And Jirall...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Therius scowls. He did not need to deal with the Gurak as well. However, in this current situation, the children were more important than the Gurak. General Asthar could probably take care of most of the things at the castle himself. Without wasting any time, he leads the young children towards Lazulis Road, hoping that maybe he could keep them safe there.

Without warning, a Gurak landed in front of Therius. Glancing around, Therius picks up a shovel as a weapon. It was all he could find. It only took a swift swing of the shovel and the crack of metal against the Gurak's head to get rid of that problem. However, that Gurak was not the only one. There were a lot more Guraks closing in upon them. Therius was pushed into a corner, with the children behind him, cowering in fear once more. Even with a shovel, the trained knight quickly took out the Gurak, clearing the way.

"Quick." Therius orders the children. "Run. We need to run towards Lazulis Road."

So they ran as fast as their little feet and legs could carry them. With the help of fear and Therius's shovel, they managed to get onto Lazulis Road, with no more than cramps from running.

Therius quickly hushes the children and goes tell them to hide in the pumpkin patches, where they could hide behind the pumpkins and the giant leaves. They do so as told, none of them arguing in this desperate moment to survive. Therius stands there, guarding the pumpkins, or rather, the children.

"Yurick and General Asthar should be here later...I hope…" Therius mumbles to himself. He glances back at the children. "Are any of you Arlene's brother?"

A young boy, with blonde hair like Arlene's, speaks up timidly. "M…me…"

Therius gazes at the boy for a moment before smiling in relief. "What's your name?"

"Uh….umm...Markus…" he replies. "Where's...my sister?"

That was the question Therius had been dreading. He didn't know how to answer such question so he stayed silent, leaving young Markos curious and afraid.

Suddenly, something hits Therius on the head and knocks him out. The children huddle in fear, trying to hide but their whimpers and cries of fear do nothing but reveal to the Gurak where they were…

(Yurick)

He had lost sight of General Asthar in the Gurak attack, but he shouldn't need to worry about that at this moment. His main concern was shooting fireballs at random Guraks and making sure that they were hopping about with their clothes on fire. Yurick also wondered how Therius was faring. Hopefully, the knight had gotten the children out of there and to somewhere safe from the Gurak attack.

Yurick ducks as a sword swings over his head. He didn't have time for a Gurak attack. The children were just as important. Standing up, he knees the Gurak in between the legs.

"I don't have time for you stupid Gurak." Yurick growls, stabbing the Gurak with his dagger.

It was time consuming and difficult, but Yurick, with the help of many knights and mages, fought back the Gurak attack. Yurick sighs. Finally, he could go get Asthar and go find Therius with the children. Not knowing if they were ok or not was killing him. Yurick starts asking around for anybody who has seen Asthar.

"Excuse me, but have you seen General Asthar?" Yurick asks a mage.

The mage turns around. "Haven't you heard? That mercenary, Zael, killed him."

"Wha...Zael...killed...Asthar?" Yurick repeats weakly.

He rushes off to ask more people but they only confirmed that statement. Yurick groans. How was he supposed to tell Therius this?

This place was utter chaos, giving him the time and opportunity to slip out of the castle unnoticed. Quickly, Yurick heads towards Lazulis Road, where Therius had told him to meet. He feared that Therius might have been killed by the Gurak, having no weapon with him, but Therius was a strong knight. Surely he could protect children from a few Gurak right? There was just so many things that were unknown right now. Then he also had to worry about Zael. Surely Zael would not murder Asthar, would he? There was absolutely no reason to.

With all those worries in his mind, Yurick finally gets to Lazulis Road and looks around desperately for Therius. The white knight was nowhere in sight. ((hey doesn't that sound cool!?)).

"Therius?!" Yurick calls out.

He listens quietly but earns no reply. Suddenly, he hears a small whimper from the pumpkin patches. Cautiously, Yurick walks towards the pumpkins with his dagger held in front of him.

"Who's there?"

Yurick finally gets close enough to realize that it was just a young blonde boy, scared out of his mind by the Gurak attack. Yurick lowers his dagger and holds out his hand towards the young boy.

"Come out. Don't be afraid of me...I'm not an enemy." Yurick takes off the armour he was wearing that blocked his face and tosses it aside. "See? You're safe now."

The young boy hesitantly stands up and looks around. It was then that Yurick sees the slain body of young children in the pumpkin patches, staining the grass, leaves, and pumpkins red.

Yurick pales. "Wha...what happened here…."

"The Gurak...they killed some of the kids...the took away most of them...and...and now they're prisoners….I hid well and they didn't find me. I'm the only one left…." the kid whispers, shaking in fear.

Yurick looks around grimly. "Do you have any parents or siblings you can go to?"

"Umm...I...I have my sister….Arlene...b...but I don't know where she is…"

"Wait...Arlene?!" Yurick jumps up in surprise. "You're Arlene's brother?!"

"Y...yeah...my name is Markus…" Markus replies timidly, chewing on his nails in fear. "Why...why is everyone...looking for...me?"

Yurick sighs and gets down to Markus's height. He gazes into those blue eyes. They were just like Arlene's. How did he fail to notice before? Markus looks at Therius, hopeful for a positive response, but Yurick had nothing but bad news.

"Markus...look...I'm sorry but your sister, Arlene...she's...she's…" Yurick hesitates, wondering if he should just tell a lie. No, telling a lie would only mean Markus figures out later and he would be even more devastated if he knows that Yurick had lied to him. Telling the truth was better. "...dead."

Markus does nothing but stare at Yurick for a few moments before crying. A tear slips out of the corner of Yurick's eye as he pulls the child into his arms in a hug of comfort. Markus cries into Yurick's shoulder, not even bothering to ask how she died. Yurick was glad for this. He didn't want to tell Markus that he and Therius had killed her.

"Markus...please...tell me. Did you see a knight...one with white hair in a long braid?" Yurick says softly.

Markus sniffs. "Y...yes...he saved us, but...he got...captured...by the Gurak."

Yurick sighs. "Therius…"

"Is he someone close to you?" Markus suddenly asks, surprising Yurick.

"Yes...yes he is." Yurick replies softly, closing his eyes as he remembers Therius. Last time when Yurick had been captured by the Gurak, he and gone to save him. Therius was the 'knight in shining armour' and Yurick was the 'princess in need'. Yurick knew what he needed to do this time. This time, the 'princess in shining armour' needed to save the 'knight in need'.

"Let's get you somewhere safe first." Yurick says standing up. "I know a place where they will surely feed you and take care of you."

"Are you sure?" Markus mumbles hesitantly. "Last time somebody promised me that….he...the count...didn't do very well…"

"I promise you." Yurick replies, giving Markus a reassuring smile. "C'mon. Do I look like a bad guy?"

Markus smiles at Yurick. "Most people with eyepatches are scary...but not you...you look cute in an eyepatch."

"Wha...cute?" Yurick blinks. He laughs. "If you say so." Grinning, Yurick picks Markus up. "Let's get to Ariela's Tavern. Her handmade lunches are absolutely delicious. Maybe she'll make one for you first chance she gets…"

The two of them head towards Ariela's Tavern, looking like they were happy, but each having troubled conflicts deep within their hearts.

_A/N: Wow...that was long...I didn't expect it to get soooo long. I mean, I was stuck in the beginning and thought that it would be a really short chapter...XD...guess I was wrong...XD…sorry I let General Asthar die and I killed off some of the children...but hey, not all at least...XD…_

_Please review...XD_


	28. Let's Kick Some Gurak Arse

_Ready for a next chapter? Yes? Ja? Da? Well...whether you want it or not, the next chapter is coming...XD…*pokes everyone*...XD...and once again, sorry i killed children and Asthar...though if you wanna see Asthar revived, I suggest you go read Mystical Authoress's 'Fighting Against Fate'...he's back there...XD_

_Mystical Authoress: Yeah...sorry I killed Asthar…^^;...i only told you maybe i would let him live...not for sure...XD...as for the kids, at least i didn't kill them all…*awkward smile*_

_Guest: Run Yurick! The brave heroic knight needs your help!...XD_

_Therius: Yerp…Yurick needs to save Therius now...XD...with the help of his fellow mercenaries of course...maybe...XD  
>I didn't know I would kill some children...T^T...it was an...accident?...I usually would not but I was kinda feeling a bit violent when I wrote that...sooooo...oops? And poor Asthar...I kinda wanted him to live but my violent moments told me to kill him…^^;<em>

_Sachigo: Yay! I get Mirania!...XD...she's totally awesome with her healing abilities to save me from dying and I love her random food hunger moments...XD..I'll make sure Yurick does awesome stuff...XD...and dun kill Therius...T^T...he's innocent…_

_zgirl16: them meeting Zangurak one on one...hmmm...maybe...XD...it's definitely something i will consider...XD  
>I do wanna play as Arlene...XD...you can play as Daxryon if you want...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick opens the door to Ariela's Tavern with Markus following close behind. It was still not safe for Yurick to be out in the city just yet. Count Arganan was still looking for him. So, they had taken the long way here, going through all the alleys and such. By that time, Markus was really tired. Reaching the tavern was a huge relief for both of them. They rush in and slam the door shut immediately.

Yurick blinks in surprise, seeing Zael and Calista standing there. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were arrested, Zael…"

Markus hides behind Yurick, timid and afraid.

Dagran sighs. "Apparently, these two decided it would be the best idea to break Zael out of jail. That doesn't help much but we are now going back to the castle to find evidence against Jirall, who we believe murdered General Asthar." He then looks down at Markus. "Who's this?"

Yurick explains what happens from rescuing the children to finding Markus. "I need to get Therius back…"

Dagran nods understandingly. "Stay right here. We'll make Zael a free man first, then we'll help you deal with this problem."

Yurick nods and they watch Dagran and Zael walk off.

(Later on)

Later, Zael returns, free from all charges and with somewhat good news. "We're going to attack the Gurak...you can use this chance to find Therius."

Yurick nods, eager for this opportunity. "When are we going?"

"Soon." Dagran replies. He looks down at Markus. "He'll stay at the tavern. I'm sure Ariela will take good care of him. And he can hang out with Warren. I'm sure they will enjoy each other's company."

Yurick nods, kneeling down besides Markus. "Can you stay here and be a good boy? I'll be back soon."

Markus nods and smiles one of those adorable little children smiles. "Of course, Mister Yurick!"

A grin spreads across Yurick's face. Oh how he adored little children like these. "See you soon."

(At the Gurak Continent)

Yurick stares horrified at the Lazulis knights mercilessly killing innocent Gurak women and children. All he could do was watch. He could not possibly stop them all. Slowly, he backs away from the massacre. Shaking his head, he focuses back on his main objective. Saving Therius.

No matter where he went, all he saw where women and children. The prisoners had to be kept somewhere else. When at last he turns a corner, he finally sees them all. There were groups of human people, hidden on the far edge of the Gurak Continent. They were all being prepared to board a ship to take elsewhere.

Yurick hides behind a rock and surveys the area. There was only one ship right now with many Gurak soldiers milling about. The rest of the people were human captives. Scanning the human groups, he looks for Therius.

It was not hard to spot the knight as he was conscious at that moment and starting a fight with the Gurak soldiers. As a knight, Therius had a strong will to protect the civilians. Nothing could have swayed him to back down. But he was obviously at a disadvantage. Moments later, he was tied, bound, and gagged by the Gurak.

Yurick looks up at the ship. If the ship leaves, it'll be harder to save the people. He had to attack now, but how should he do this. A ridiculous and crazy idea pops into his mind but like before, it was those crazy ideas that seem to always work, right?

"Hey you!" a voice shouts from behind Yurick. Two Gurak guards.

Yurick turns and blasts them both into ashes with his fire magic. However, all the people, both Gurak and human, had heard the commotion and was now looking at him. Yurick gulps. That was not a good sign.

"Uh...hi?" Yurick smiles awkwardly.

Without wasting any time, Yurick shoots a fireball at the Gurak ship, setting it aflame so they would not get away. The flaming ship that was starting to get engulfed by flames woke the Gurak up from their stunned silence. They drew their weapons and charge at Yurick.

By now, Yurick already had a plan in mind. Stepping back, he waits until the Gurak were almost at him. Right before the Gurak could attack him, Yurick leaps onto a ledge just above his head, using footholds and handholds to get himself up. The ledge was long, allowing him to swiftly run over the heads of the shocked Gurak and jump down just behind them.

Yurick runs off towards Therius and the rest of the humans, sticking his tongue out at the Gurak in the process. Quickly, he cuts through the ropes that prevented Therius from fighting and jumps up to face the Gurak. The civilians were cheering Yurick on, happy that their saviour has finally arrived.

Therius gets up to stand by Yurick's side, ready with a Gurak blade he had just taken from a fallen Gurak. He places a soft kiss on Yurick's lips as a thank you for coming to rescue him. Yurick blushes in response.

"Now should we kick some Gurak arse?" Therius asks, a glint of adventure and excitement for the upcoming battle in his eye.

"You sound strange talking in such an informal way and using words like 'arse'." Yurick laughs. "But you're still the same knight to me. Now let's go!"

The two of them, faced with many many Gurak soldiers, charge at the upcoming battle.

_A/N: Well...here's the chapter for all you people...XD...now I'm sorta in a murderous mood right now...should I kill Therius or Yurick in the upcoming battle? Just kidding. Do you think I really would? *innocent kitty smile with evil shiny eyes*_

_Please review and if you wanna become a bagel...XD_


	29. The Awkward Moment

_I wonder what I should do after they get back...I really dunno what I will write about after this…^^;..it'll come to my mind later. For now, let's just let them win(or lose) epicly...XD...oh wait...ooooh! I've got something! This is gonna be fun...XD...right when i type lose i get an idea...you can all guess that things are not gonna go well…_

_Mystical Authoress: I won't...XD...otherwise I'm gonna have to deal with you all trying to kill me...XD_

_Sachigo: good...dun kill Therius or i'll kill Yurick...so don't you dare…*glares and holds Therius protectively*  
>Mirania is just so dang awesome and i rely on her healing circles so much that i could have never beaten the game without her...XD...love her appetite too…<em>

_Therius: A kiss is always cute...XD...of course, there will be more...XD. And that kick Gurak arse part...I thought of Mirania as well...XD...and Syrenne's response….she was speechless for once...XD_

_zgirl16: I won't kill either of them...XD...people will kill me if i do..XD  
>Daxryon's personality and physical appearance...uh...jeez...i should know this since i did create him…(_ _)...He's kind hearted and trusts people a bit too easily. He does have a sense of humour and he knows when it's time to be serious. Did I even describe his physical appearance in the story...O_o...well...I'll just make it now. He's a Gurak with short white hair. He's not that old, probably in his early twenties. That's all of can think of as of now. Ask me if you need more…^^<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story. It is too awesome for me to own._

Therius dodges a few swings of Gurak blades and takes those few Gurak down. Yurick stands behind Therius, backing him up with his fire magic. They were both careful to stay away and attack far from the civilians. It would be terrible if they harmed one of them.

The two of them were clearly outnumbered, but with Therius's brilliant swordsmanship that could take on many Gurak at once and Yurick's incredibly powerful fire magic, the number of Gurak slowly went down. They worked together with ease, knowing exactly when and how the other needed help. The two moved in perfect synchronicity, like music notes in a beautiful melody.

Therius vaults over a Gurak and smashes a critical blow to his skull. "How many more are there?! It feels like I've been fighting forever."

Yurick casts his fire magic, taking out a Gurak behind Therius. "I can't tell but there definitely are less than before."

Therius gives a small smile. "Good. We're making progress…."

Suddenly, Yurick spots something that makes him stop casting his magic. "Wait. Stop, Therius!"

Therius halts his fighting and steps back, his sword held defensively in front of him. The Gurak soldiers stop as well upon hearing an order from their commander.

"What's wrong?" Therius asks, puzzled by the sudden cessation of fighting.

A Gurak soldier promptly makes his way to the front of his troops, dragging a human civilian behind him. Several more Gurak follow suit with more civilians. Swords were held threateningly at the human's throats.

"Stop and surrender if you value the lives of these humans." the Gurak who was obviously the commander states while pressing the sword closer towards the humans civilian he was holding, forcing a scream out of woman.

Therius grits his teeth but slowly lowers the sword he was holding and raises his hands in surrender. He glances at Yurick who does the same.

The Gurak nods in approval. "Take them away!"

Yurick and Therius are promptly tied up as the Gurak wait for another ship to come as Yurick burned their original one. When a ship finally arrived, they boarded and tossed all the human prisoners into the ship. Instead of being put into cages like before, Therius and Yurick were sent to row the boat with most of the other prisoners.

They were seated next to each other. The room was not that big and it was not the most comfortable place. It was almost like a prison cell with bars on the doors preventing escape. Gurak guards with whips in their hands kept an eye on them, preventing them from slacking off. The human prisoner's hands were chained to the floor, allowing them only enough distance to move the heavy wooden oar. There was only one thing they could do and that was row the boat.

Yurick was at least glad the Gurak let them talk. But there wasn't too much chatter. Everyone was too busy rowing the boat to talk.

Yurick sighs. "That didn't work out too well…"

Therius nods. "True. I wish we were able to save the citizens though…"

"I know…"

There was a short moment of silence before Therius spoke up quietly. "Thank you for coming though. I appreciate it."

Yurick smiles. "I wouldn't dream of ditching you out there on your own. Besides, you would have done the same for me, right?"

"True enough."

"We're in this together."

They gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments before Therius leans down to kiss Yurick. Yurick closes his eyes and kisses back, loving the sweet taste of Therius. It was a taste he loved and the feel of Therius's soft lips against his was all he could think of at this moment. Therius smiles in the kiss, loving each moment as well. During their kiss, they failed to notice that most everybody in the room was staring at them, both Gurak and humans.

Suddenly, the crack of a whip against Yurick's back makes him yelp and break the kiss.

"Get rowing." the Gurak guard growls, trying to look stern and angry but he was kinda feeling awkward from breaking a kiss. His face clearly showed his awkwardness.

Therius glares at the Gurak for doing that to Yurick, but then realizes that everyone was looking at them in a weird way. "Oh…" He blushes, his cheeks turning red with heat.

Yurick notices as well and continues rowing, his gaze fixed on the floor. "How awkward…"

"Get back to rowing." A Gurak guards shouts, jolting everyone back to the present. Quiet whispers filled the room, most being about Therius and Yurick.

The two of them sit silently, blushing and looking awkwardly at an inanimate object as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.

There was a young man sitting next to Therius and Yurick. He wasn't too old nor too young, like somewhere in his mid twenties. From how he looked, he was probably a merchant, an innocent merchant that unluckily ended up captured by the Gurak. His shaggy brown hair and dull brown eyes made him look like one of the most common people on the world.

The young man nudges Therius. "You know...that was brave of you back then, trying to defend the civilians."

Therius blinks and looks at the man. "That's my job as a knight. I need to defend the civilians to my death."

"Looks like you're not one of those stuck up knights. Good! My name's Henry, a traveling merchant."

"My name is Therius."

Henry looks at Yurick. "And your lover?"

"W...wha...l...lover?" Therius stammers, surprised by the way Henry decided to call Yurick.

"Yes. It's too obvious. Everyone saw that kiss."

"My name's Yurick." Yurick says, a faint blush still on his cheek. "Pleased to meet you."

Henry smiles. "It's good to have knights like you who are willing to protect the citizens even if it costs you your life."

Yurick sighs and frowns. "The thing is, Henry...I'm not a knight. I'm a mercenary."

Henry blinks, staring at Yurick. "Oh...uhh…"

They sit in silence for a while.

Henry finally speaks again. "Well, mercenary or knight, I'm glad that we have people like you two."

Yurick smiles. "Let's escape together and save all the citizens. And...I have a plan…"

_A/N: Had to add the kiss...XD...just totally adorable...XD. This took a while to write. I was busy with lots of stuff these past few days and didn't have much time to write. Now, I do and I finished this chapter...XD...the next chapter will maybe come out in a week….^^_

_Please review!...XD...or else...i'll just leave it there with an or else_


	30. Burn the Ship Up

_Well...I have been quite busy these few days...and in the next few weeks, I might get slower and slower in updating due to finals coming up. And then I will be even slower during the summer. I have no excuse to use the computer over the summer as I normally type this when saying i need the computer for hw...XD...sorry...I worry that I might not even update during the summer. I'll try my very best though. This is just a warning...XD...sorry…_

_Sachigo: good..XD..I won't hurt Yurick...but I might in the story...XD  
>Who wouldn't be embarrassed from causing such a scene..XD<em>

_Mystical Authoress: I don't even know why I have Henry there...XD...oh wait...wait...XD...Sudden spark of an idea...i have plans for this henry...XD_

_Therius: Kisses are always adorable..XD...and the awkwardness...XD...totally kawaii…  
>Yurick has a plan...and I have no clue what the plan is...but I will write and I will figure it out...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick lowers his voice, not wanting any Guraks to overhear his plan. "Okay. Take a look at the chains preventing us from moving anywhere. They're simple chains and should be easy to escape from. All you have to do is pick the lock. Now on a ship, a fire is one of the most deadliest thing that can happen. If you make the Gurak think there is a fire…"

Therius breaks into a smile. "I see…."

Henry's eyes sparkle with delight. "Ah...so they would flee the ship." He then frowns. "How would we make them believe there is a fire though?"

Yurick grins. "You've got a fire mage right in front of you..."

"Then...how would you prevent the fire from spreading through the whole ship?"

"I can create an invisible barrier around the fire." Therius smiles. "I can contain the fire within a certain area and then put it out later."

Yurick laughs. "Good thing this ship is made mostly from wood."

Therius nods, glancing at the heads of the humans in front of him. "Henry, can you stay here and spread the word around. Tell them not to panic at all."

Henry eagerly nods his head up and down. "Yes. You can count on me to do so."

A glint of excitement flickers in Yurick's eye. "Then let's go. Therius, do you have anything to pick the lock with?"

Therius looks for something and then shakes his head. "Sorry."

Henry fishes around for something before taking a needle out of his pocket. "Take this. I was holding this for my wife when they captured us. My family is somewhere on this ship. You must save them and everyone else."

Therius smiles gratefully at Henry. "Thank you. We will do our best to save the citizens."

Moments later, Therius and Yurick were free of the chains. The weight of the chains falling off was like the the first breath a baby takes, free and sweet. That moment didn't last long when the Gurak guards turned around at the sound of the chains clanking against each other and the floor as it hit the wooden ground. All heads were turned towards those two. A moment of silence echoed through the room as everyone registers in their mind what they were seeing. Then, chaos erupted as the Gurak guards lunged for Therius and Yurick and the human captives shouted in joy and encouragement.

Yurick promptly elbows a Gurak in the face as Therius kicks a Gurak in the stomach. They run for the exit only to find the bars preventing them from escaping. So, Therius did the most sensible thing he could think of, he kicked the wooden wall, creating a large enough hole for them to escape through. He grabs Yurick's hand and pulls him through.

They continue to run until they come face to face with a Gurak which looked far superior than the others. He towered over the two of them, his gaze cold and unnerving.

"Zangurak…" Therius whispers, stepping back a bit.

Zangurak grins and steps forward, closing in on Therius and Yurick. "Don't bother trying to escape. You must know it is impossible to do so."

Yurick scowls at Zangurak, trying to think of an insult. "Oh yeah, you...you stupid red son of a flying blue duck…, what if I burn this ship down?!"

Zangurak blinks in surprise. "...son of a flying...nevermind...would you really dare do that. You do realize that the people on this ship, even the humans, will go down along with you right?"

Therius glares at Zangurak. "But if it will rid the world of you, then the lives of a few will be better than the lives of many under your hand."

Zangurak narrows his eyes at them. "You're bluffing."

A ball of fire forms in Yurick's hands. "No. We are not."

Zangurak watches, a smile of amusement crossing his face. "I'm waiting."

Growling, Yuricks sends the fireball at a nearby wall, causing it to light a fire. Therius silently casts an invisible barrier to keep the fire from spreading too much. The flicker of light from the flames dance across the Gurak and Therius and Yurick's faces. All the Gurak start panicking but Zangurak stands there, watching the two of them. He did not even show one sign of fear.

Zangurak laughs. "Nobody move. Let them burn down the ship. I would like to see them try. They don't have the heart to kill human civilians."

Yurick scowls. "We can and we will. Can't you see that the wall is on fire. It will spread and consume the whole ship soon. What will you do then? Burn and sink with the ship?"

"No. The ship will not burn. In the end, I will stand victorious." Zangurak grins, looking at them in a superior way.

Yurick lets the fire burn a bit more, spreading as it eats away part of the wood. The fire had not yet reached the edges of Therius's barrier. It still looked like the ship was going to go down in flames soon. All the Gurak, except for Zangurak, were fidgeting nervously as they watched the fire grow bigger and brighter. In their eyes, they only saw doom. However, Zangurak's fierce and commanding gaze kept them from fleeing.

Yurick was beginning to worry now. If they didn't flee by the time the fire reaches the edge of the barrier, they were screwed. "What makes you think the ship won't burn down?"

Zangurak grins again. It was one of those grins that you hated. The grin was full of evil and malice. Once Therius and Yurick saw that, they knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Zangurak looks back at the shadows behind him. "A little birdie told me. How about that little birdie show his face for you two to remember."

Hesitantly, a figure steps out from the shadows and looks up at Therius and Yurick. A look of recognition crosses both their faces as their eyes meet with the figure.

"Henry?!"

_A/N: Oh dear...what have I done now...O_o...XD...I've just basically screwed Therius and Yurick up for any chance of escape...XD...oopie...XD_

_Please review. I beg you!_


	31. Three Choices

_Well then...might as well get working on another chapter to this...XD...there's still like 4 weeks left until summer...gotta write all i can until then...XD...I'm gonna miss writing over the summer. Writing has helped me soooo much...It has literally become my life...XD...Remember, I will try to update but i can't guarantee it...T^T...and i do hope that over the summer that I don't move onto another fandom. I like The Last Story and Kingdom Hearts...XD...which reminds me, i ought to update some old stories…^^;...oopie…_

_zgirl16: I will try to update...XD...and the rp...I'm not sure...I do hope I will find ways to rp and stuff...that i can maybe do. I'm not sure...T^T...i'll probably be gone most of the time and have very slow replies and my schedule will be wacky...i will try my berry best to write and RP...XD...crossing my fingers...and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So don't worry if I don't reply to the RP for several days at a time...I promise I'll be okay…^^...nya_

_Mystical Authoress: O_o...burn down the ship...well...you seem to really hate Henry..XD...I'll see what I do..XD_

_Guest: You'll see why Henry did it. I have it all planned out in my head...XD_

_Sachigo: uh oh...someone seems angry at both me and henry…^^; *scoots away*..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

_And I must add this. Thank you for all the reviews to this story...XD...reviews are the number one thing that motivates me to keep writing. I love getting reviews and getting ideas from them. Without them, this story wouldn't have gotten to this point. Once again, thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story. You people are awesome! Now enough chit chat and let's get on with the story..XD_

Zangurak laughs upon seeing the shocked look on Therius and Yurick's faces. "It's a wonder what one might do to save their loved ones."

Henry looks down, guilt plastered all over his face. "I...I'm sorry...but Zangurak threatened that he would kill my wife and children if...if.."

Therius scowls at Zangurak, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "How dare you."

He lunges at Zangurak, drawing his sword swiftly in the process. How he would love to see the sight of a sword plunged through Zangurak's chest, ending the Gurak's life once and for all. Therius would gladly do so with no regrets, only relief and joy. Peace may finally return to the lands. However, that fantasy fades in his mind when Yurick grabs him to prevent him from doing anything to Zangurak.

Yurick shakes his head. "Don't do it, Therius. You're no match for him. You'll only get yourself killed…"

Therius tenses but after a while nods. "I'm afraid you're right…"

Yurick looks around. There was nowhere to escape to and he was out of ideas. Trying to stay calm, Yurick looks up at Zangurak. "You won't win in the end. You never will. You never had a chance."

Zangurak scowls. "Nonsense. I'm already on the path of victory."

"No. You are only on the path to your doom."

"Why you little..."

Therius suddenly has an idea in mind. "I'm taking down the invisible barrier." This shocked everyone, including Yurick. Therius himself could hardly believe what he was saying. "I will take down the barrier...and let the ship burn."

Yurick gasps. "Therius! What are you doing?! We can't let the civilians die!"

Therius steps forward to face Zangurak. "The people will die for a good cause."

The fire had long stopped spreading, trapped within the invisible barrier. The flames lashed out angrily at the barrier, wanting to be set free and consume more of the wooden ship. It wanted to be free, to continue burning to its greatest desires. The barrier was the only thing in it's way. Once it was gone, the fire would break free like runners at the bang of the starting gun. It would only take moments before the whole ship would be consumed in flames.

Therius makes the barrier go away, to much of the Gurak and Yurick's horror. The fire rages free. Some of the Gurak panic and run off against Zangurak's order.

Zangurak growls at the fleeing Gurak but doesn't run. "Fools. They will only die later."

Yurick stares at Therius in confusion and horror. This wasn't like Therius to let innocent people die. He would never do such a thing. There must have been some kind of mistake or something.

A few moments later, the fire stops spreading as it hits another invisible barrier. Yurick then realizes that Therius was trying to bluff but had failed.

Zangurak grins. "I told you that you weak humans won't dare kill a civilian."

Therius scowls. "Damn it."

Yurick lets out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Therius really wasn't planning on burning the whole ship down. However, now they were even more doomed than before. Yurick catches Therius's eye. "Well...only one thing left to do…."

Therius groans. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Any better idea?"

"...nope…"

"So?"

"Very well then."

The had no weapons and no armour on. It was a stupid thing for them to do and practically suicide but they did it anyways.

They charged into the crowd of Gurak, punching and kicking in the most random way, anything to try to kill or injure them. However, it was only in the matter of seconds before the Gurak had them pressed against the wall with swords at their throats.

Zangurak frowns at Therius and Yurick. "These two are going to be more troublesome than the other prisoners."

"Keep them locked in the cells instead?" A Gurak suggests.

"No." Zangurak shakes his head. "Something more."

"Toss them into the water?" another Gurak suggests.

Zangurak shakes his head yet again. "No. They might have valuable information." He thinks about it for a while. "From what this human, Henry, has told me, they seem to be friends...lovers to be precise. Am I right, Henry?" Henry nods guiltily, his gaze never looking up from the floor. Zangurak grins. "Well then, in one hour, I will kill one of them. I only need one of them to tell me all the information I need. Lock them into a cell and give them an hour to decide...which one of them wants to die. If you don't decide by then, I'll kill every single one of the human civilians."

Therius and Yurick look at Zangurak in pure horror. As they were dragged off to be locked up in cells, all they saw was Zangurak's evil smirk full of malice and acrimony.

Zangurak laughs. "Enjoy your last one hour together. Remember, the white knight, the young mercenary, or the human civilians. Your choice."

Which of the three choices was the better one?

_A/N: Whoops...what did I do now…(_ _)...I keep getting them into situations where I have a hard time finding solutions for...XD...oh dear...don't scream at me and threaten to kill me if i kill therius or yurick...XD…_

_Please review and dun kill me...XD_


	32. Happy Until the End

_Ugh...its taking longer and longer for me to update...T^T...sorry...it's already almost summer….time has gone by so quickly...that's a shame. Time goes by way too quickly for my liking...T^T...now let's see what will happen next in this story...XD...ja?_

_Mystical Authoress: I don't think I will kill any of them…^^;...hopefully…_

_zgirl16: I wish things were that easy. But I'm sure I'll end up finding some excuse to rp...XD...though my parents still don't let me stay up late over the summer...T^T...but don't worry. I'll find ways to on fanfiction...XD...I always can…  
>Yeah...I kinda feel sorry for what i did to henry...but oh well...what's done is done...XD...can't wait for you to post that one shot...XD...i do miss you writing stories<em>

_Therius: Oops...XD...teehee...i am totally not leaving you and everyone else at a cliffhanger on purpose *cough not cough*...*innocent smile*_

_Sachigo: Why not kill Zangurak instead of Henry...XD  
>I'm glad I was an inspiration to you...XD<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick and Therius sit in a dark damp cage, staring at each other. A gloomy cloud hung over both of them. They knew one of them was going to die in an hour. The civilians will not be the ones sacrificed so that only left two choices-Therius or Yurick. Both of them were willing to die, but neither wanted the other to die.

Yurick scoots over to Therius, his hand resting over the knight's. "Therius...we have to choose...as much as I hate to, we must do it."

Therius sighs. "I know...I wish we didn't have to."

"Yeah..."

"I say I die." Therius whispers. "You're still young. You have a whole life ahead of you...to live...to explore…"

Yurick shakes his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No, Therius. You're far stronger than I am. You have more of a chance in saving the civilians...not me."

"I believe you can."

"I believe you can as well and with a greater chance of success."

"I don't want you to die." Therius chokes out. "If you die, how do you think I can go on living myself."

Yurick lets out a little scream of frustration as he buries his head into his hands. Sobs wreck his body as he attempts to persuade Therius to let himself die. "Therius, please. I don't want you to die as well. I love you and would hate to live without you by my side.

"It...it's a knight's duty to die for others…" Therius runs his fingers through his curly hair, tugging on it angrily through forming tears.

"But…"

"Yurick please let me do this."

Yurick shakes his head furiously. "As if! I will never let you do that!"

Therius slams his fist down on the ground angrily. "Damn it! Yurick! Just shut up and let me die instead of you!"

Yurick, startled from the sudden angry outburst from Therius, was speechless. He slouches against the wall, numb and hurt from the knight's words. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around those knees. A small whimper escapes his lips as he buries his face into his arms.

Therius felt guilty for shouting at Yurick. He didn't wish to do so but he didn't want Yurick to die either.

"I'm sorry, Yurick." Therius says softly. "I...I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want you to die."

Yurick sighs. "I know...but...I just wish none of this had to happen."

"So are you willing to let me die instead of you?"

Yurick stays silent for a few moments, then he nods faintly. "A...alright…"

"Thank you for understanding." Therius mumbles. Then he gives Yurick a small grin. "Let's not spend our last moments together depressed and sad. We should enjoy our last moments...that's what General Asthar would have said."

Yurick frowns again at the mention of Asthar's name. "Therius...there's something you should probably know…"

Therius blinks, suddenly worried by Yurick's face and tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

"Asthar...General Asthar...he's...dead."

Therius was completely taken aback by this. "What?! He couldn't have possibly...been...killed."

"I don't know the exact details but at first they arrested Zael. He was later released and Jirall is now who is accused."

Therius scoffs at this. "Jirall couldn't even kill one Gurak soldier. How can he possibly kill General Asthar."

Yurick shrugs. "I don't know."

"Either way...he would have wanted us to be happy 'til the end. So let us be so...for him...and for us." Therius takes Yurick's hand, drawing him close.

Yurick looks up at Therius for a few moments before smiling. "Alright"

Quietly, their lips meet for a kiss, possibly their last as the sound of Zangurak's footsteps making his way towards them get louder and louder. Yurick wraps his arms around Therius, drawing him in tightly. They hang on to each other tightly, knowing once they let go, they may never feel the comfort of the other's touch ever again.

Zangurak's footsteps stop abruptly in front of the cage door. He doesn't say anything as he waits for them to finish their final kiss.

At last, Therius pulls away, tears running down his cheeks. "I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Yurick smiles weakly as he wipes a tear from the white knight's cheek. "So do I...now let us be happy until our last moments, right?"

Therius nods and grins. They both turn to face Zangurak who was watching them in amusement.

Zangurak laughs in a way that made them bristle with anger. "Have you two decided yet?"

Therius stands up and looks straight into Zangurak's stony eyes. "Yes. We have decided that-"

"I will be the one killed." Yurick interrupts from behind Therius.

Therius gapes, never expecting that. "But-"

Yurick steps forward. "Kill me and not the knight."

Zangurak nods. "Very well."

Yurick gets dragged out of the cell and Therius is kept locked up there, much to the knight's protests.

'I'm sorry.' Yurick mouths before giving Therius a small smile.

Therius falls to his knees in his prison, unable to do anything but watch as Yurick stands there ready to be murdered.

Zangurak gestures to Henry to come forward. He hands Henry a sword. "This man will be the one to kill you."

Henry stares into Yurick's eyes, guilt plastered all over his face. "I...I'm sorry, Yurick...I…"

"Just do it…" Yurick mumbles. "Stop talking and get it over with."

Henry gulps as he lifts the sword up. Bracing himself, he swings the sword.

_A/N: Cliffie...XD...I am just too cruel...XD...so derp…_

_I like reviews! You know what to do. :3_


	33. Calm Chaos

_A lot of you are probably mad at me for that cliffhanger last chapter...XD...so I should probably get writing now...XD...and save myself from being killed by all of you…_

_Mystical Authoress: Dun cry...XD...things may hopefully be okay...XD_

_Therius: uh oh...i think it's time for me to run….T^T….oopie…*starts running* DUN KILL ME! If you kill me, you'll never get to see what happens!_

_Sachigo: Don't kill me as well...T^T…  
>aww...cute puppy eyes...let's see if i let him live...XD<em>

_XEruwaedhielX: I am rushing to update...XD...and I'll see if I let Yurick live or not...XD_

_Guest: ^^;...sorry for the cliffie?  
>i swear if i kill Yurick, people will kill me and i will be in a state of depression as well...XD...you know...i even started tearing up as well while writing that last chapter...i had to look around the room and calm myself down once in order to continue writing...XD<em>

_Tanzanite: well...that's a lot i have to reply too...XD...all those reviews...I won't respond to them all but I'll respond to some main ones...XD...thanks for the reviews! And these replies are only until your chapter 25 review...i dunno if you will review after that or if you have gotten to this chapter yet when i post it...XD...is it just me or am i not making any sense...XD  
>yeah...i do tend to go a bit ooc at times…^^;...ok...a lot of the time...especially as the story progresses…sorry about that…^^;<br>sorry for the typo with Yurick's eye...i always find myself typing eyes at that point and often have to correct myself...XD...guess i missed that one  
>glad you liked some of the lines..XD...like the not a hit with the ladies but has Yurick instead one...XD<br>O_o...so you think i'm a girl...XD…*grins mischievously*. well...i'll never tell you if i am right or wrong. i'll just leave you along with most other people guessing...XD...i don't go teehee in real life...writing is much different….derp  
>i'm not exactly sure what you meant by 'predicting how someone talks is you could say a talent because apparently not many people notice'...^^;...sorry...<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

_Now...I'm sure you are all dying to see what happens next...so...XD_

There was a scream of pain and several screams of anger and horror. The muffled sound of sword cutting through flesh was masked by the yelling and whatnot. Then, it all fell silent like a serene cloud of calm...except it wasn't at all calm...more like shock. After what seemed like forever, the sound of someone's knees hitting the floor echoed throughout the room, followed by the rest of the body. Crimson blood pooled around the figure, collecting in the cracks between wooden floorboards.

After one more second of silence, the room erupted into chaos...

Yurick looks up in surprise. "Wha-"

Henry then swings the sword towards the cage bars, crumpling and breaking the metal to allow Therius free.

Therius rushes out, stepping over the slain Gurak soldier's body before kicking a Gurak in the stomach who was about to attack Yurick. He gives Henry a short nod. "I'm glad to see that you haven't completely betrayed us."

Henry looks down at the ground, ashamed for what he had done. "I...I'm sorry…"

Yurick still slightly shocked by what just happened, stumbles over to Therius and Henry. "Henry...at least you did the right thing in the end…"

Henry lets out a breath. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. I forgive you."

Therius nods. "I must agree."

Henry slays a few more Gurak before turning to Therius and Yurick. "Run! I'll take care of these Guraks. You go save the civilians!"

Therius nods and turns towards the exit.

Yurick grabs the knight's arm. "Wait!"

Therius looks down at Yurick. "What?"

"We can't leave Henry fighting here by himself."

A flicker of uncertainty flashes across Therius's eye. "Well...but...listen. There are too many Gurak for us to defeat, especially if Zangurak is here. If we don't run, we might all die. We need to take this chance now before it's too late."

Yurick hesitates for a few moments before nodding. "Alright...let's go."

They run out of the room, turn a few corners, before shutting themselves into an empty room. They hide behind some barrels and crates, staying quiet until it seemed safe enough to whisper.

"What do we do now!?" Yurick hisses. "We cannot hope to take over this ship with Zangurak on it. He's too powerful."

Therius frowns. "I don't know what to do...but...Yurick...don't ever do something like that to me ever again!"

Yurick looks down guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry...but I didn't want you to die…and you didn't seem to be changing your mind..."

Therius takes an unsteady breath. "At least we are both alive at this moment. Be glad that nothing happened."

"Yeah…"

They sit in silence for a while, listening to the waves outside the ship and the creaking of the ship as it tilted back and forth. It seemed strangely calm, even though the situation was the complete opposite.

Therius sighs. "I guess we can't do anything but wait…"

Yurick nods, resting his head against Therius's shoulder. "Wake me up later…" he mumbles.

Smiling, Therius drapes his arms across Yurick's shoulder, pulling him closer to his warmth. "Alright."

The sudden sound of footsteps outside the door startles them from their moment of calm. They sit there, holding their breaths as the footsteps grew louder. To their relief, the footsteps gradually fade away but their hearts still beat furiously in their chests.

Yurick lets out a breath. "That was a scare."

Therius nods. "Get some sleep now. You'll need it. I'll stay awake and I'll wake you if anything happens."

Yurick closes his eye, drifting off to sleep.

Therius sits awake and alert. His mind was racing with ideas to save the human civilians. However, in their current situation, it all seemed impossible…

_A/N: Yay! So Yurick lives….I wouldn't dare kill him...I would have all you people trying to kill me as well...XD. The next chapter may take a while. Like a long time. Finals in a week and I must hurry up and finish a few projects as well. And I have a few story ideas I wanna try and write too...XD_

_I like reivewis! I can't spell…(_ _)...reveiws….reivews….reviews…XD_


	34. Kawaii

_Must. Keep. Writing. Cannot….stop…...XD…._

_Mystical Authoress: Yes...Yurick lives...XD_

_Sachigo: They live...and Henry did save them so if you killed him, he wouldn't have saved Yurick and Yurick would have died. But, if he wasn't there in the first place, then they would have never been put into such a crisis...O_o…_

_Guest: Yeah...it was kinda short...sorry...T^T…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Moments later, Therius feels the ship come to a stop. The rocking motion was gone along with the splash of waves as the ship moved through the water. The air had gradually grown warmer and warmer as, what Therius guessed, was them moving closer and closer to the Gurak's destination. It also smelled like sulfur which was probably the lava.

Quietly, Therius shakes Yurick awake.

Yurick blinks. "Huh...where am I?"

"The ship has stopped." Therius whispers, peeking out.

Yurick jumps up. "We must try to escape now. We might not have another chance."

Therius nods in agreement. "Let's move then."

Before they can leave the room, someone opened the door forcing the two of them to hide behind the boxes and barrels again. They hold their breaths, worrying that whoever came in would hear their beating hearts that was thumping furiously against their chests.

"Ugh. I'm tired of searching the ship for two humans. Couldn't they have jumped off the ship and drowned. Maybe they're not on the ship at all." A Gurak complains, tapping his fingers against the top of a barrel. The finger was just a foot away from Therius and Yurick's heads.

"I don't think so. There were a lot of us on deck...I don't think we could have missed them jumping off." Another Gurak replies, looking behind a box. Luckily, he didn't spot them but if he had just tilted his head a bit to the right, he would have noticed them, clear as day.

"Those two don't seem to be here. Let's go."

"Are you sure? There are still more spaces for them to hide in this room…"

Yurick squeezes his eye shut, crossing his fingers in hopes that they will go away.

"Well...if they're on this ship, they are bound to try to get off. Lord Zangurak says that all we have to do is monitor all escape routes. They can't stay hidden forever."

"True…"

"Let's go and move on to the next room."

Just as they were about to leave, Yurick shifts a bit from his position, making a loud creaking sound in the wood below him. He freezes as his blood runs cold.

"What was that!?"

"What?"

"It sounded like someone was there."

"Don't be silly. It must be your imagination. Nobody was there."

"But-"

"It's probably nothing. Let's go."

"Fine…."

When they leave the room and shut the door, Yurick lets out a long sigh of relief. "That was too close."

Therius nods, standing up shakily. "Much too close for comfort."

Yurick ponders on the two Gurak's discussion. "How do we get off the ship now that they have all escape routes well guarded?"

"That was what I was going to ask as well. This is going to be a difficult task." Therius mumbles, thinking silently to himself.

The sound of many footsteps outside the door jerks him out of his thinking mode. There was quiet murmuring and wails of a few children as well. The humans were being moved off the ship. An idea snaps into Therius's head like the flick of of a whip.

"We'll have to sneak off by hiding in the most obvious places."

Yurick blinks. "Wait...are you telling me we are going to merge into the crowd of civilians and be led off the ship?"

Therius nods. "We must hurry." He heads for the door only to be stopped by Yurick.

"They know how we look. We'll be recognized easily."

Therius grins a bit. "Then we must disguise ourselves."

"But how?"

Therius smiles mysteriously as he starts unbraiding his hair. "Open some of those crates for me please."

Yurick does as he says. "Umm...there is some food in this one...and weapons here...and this one has clothes that they probably made some of the civilians take off when they captured them…"

Therius nods, muttering things to himself under his breath. "Good. Hand me one of those weapons please...yes...that dagger would do. And a switch of clothing should throw them off a bit."

Yurick watches, not sure what Therius was going to do with the dagger. Suddenly, in one quick slash, the hair that once held that long braid was gone, now a clump of long white hair in Therius's fist. Then he grabs the ribbon that tied his now gone braid together and tied his remaining hair into a small ponytail, leaving only a bit of hair to cover the scar above his left eye.

He then turns to Yurick and smiles. Yurick gulps upon seeing Therius's strange and creepy grin.

Moments later, Yurick was sitting on the floor, obviously annoyed. His eyepatch was gone only to be covered by hair like how Therius's hair hid his own scar. His hair was also tied up into pigtails, making him seem almost like a girl.

Yurick groans. "Why must my hair be tied up like this? I look like a girl."

"That's the point." Therius replies calmly.

"What?!"

"It will be harder for the Gurak to locate you if you look like a girl…"

Yurick grumbles. "Fine."

"And I must say, you do look adorable…"

"Shut it."

Therius takes a deep breath as he looks at the door. He picks up the dagger and conceals it in his clothes. "Ready?"

Yurick nods hesitantly, tugging at his hair. "I guess…"

Quietly, they open the door and slip through the crack. Then, they were one with the crowd of people…

_A/N: XD...Yurick in two ponytails….pigtails...XD...so kawaii...i really wanna draw him like that now...i should probably go do that...XD...and yay i thought of a way to get them off the ship…*happy dance*. Now let's see if it works...XD...next chapter...XD_

_Please review!_


	35. Where to Run?

_This will probably be my last update before summer...T^T…that really sucks. _

_Mystical Authoress: Lol...XD...crossdressing is always amusing...XD_

_Guest: Yeah...XD...pigtails always makes things cute…^w^...Therius's hair will grow back out...XD...it will just take a long time._

_Therius: The hair will grow back..XD...after a long long long time…^^;_

_Tanzanite: I do tend to be very random at times and adding things for humour or for no reason at all...XD...me and my randomness!  
>Yeah...sorry about going very OOC...i try not to but it always ends up happening, especially as the story goes on..T^T…sorry...well...but i do need to be a bit OOC to keep the story going...XD...and let's just say they...changed a bit as they opened up to each other...characters develop and change throughout stories...XD<br>Kawaii means cute...XD...and yes it does sound like Hawaii...but it is not...XD  
>P.S. to all your P.S's: Thank you! I will study and draw on my study guides...XP...what makes you think I am that i am a 'young' writer...XD...ok..i am...i won't deny that. i am young...and short...XD...and glad to hear...XD<em>

_Sachigo: Awesomely cute...XD...I likie cute Yurick...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

They kept their heads down as they walked among the crowds of people. There were Gurak guards everywhere, keeping a close eye on everyone. Therius and Yurick dared not to look up, fearing eye contact would lead to them being discovered and caught.

Yurick takes Therius's hands, which he realized was wet with sweat just like his. They share a quick moment of knowing as their eyes connect. This was the only chance they had.

Yurick's heart was beating in his chest nonstop, like it had been many times over the past few hours. His mind was racing with every small step he took. What would happen if they got caught? Zangurak would kill one, if not both, of them and he didn't wish to be put into that position yet again...ever. He was just waiting for that moment for a Gurak guard to grab his shoulder, stopping him on his tracks, and recognizing that he was one of the guys they were looking for.

Therius, on the hand, was worrying what they would be doing if they got off the boat. They had nowhere to go. Perhaps they could sneak off to the side when nobody was looking and then hide as they waited for someone to rescue them. He racks his brain for more ideas but finding none other than the crazy idea of jumping into the ocean and swimming back. The humans and Gurak were at a war. Surely the humans and Gurak would meet soon giving the opportunity for them to return.

At last they were off the ship but that didn't mean they could relax yet. There were plenty more Gurak milling about and directing them towards wherever they were going to be held. Yurick looks around, ready to run at any moment. However, Therius kept a firm grip on Yurick's hand and made sure that he didn't run off. He doubt Yurick would anyways but panic can warp the things people think is logical and illogical.

So, they kept on walking. The air was thick and warm. The humans, who were not accustomed to this type of humid environment unlike the Gurak were breathing heavily and sweating. It also smelled terrible here to them. The Gurak were walking briskly and quickly, having adapted to this all, while all the humans were lagging behind, suffering from the heat and smell.

"Move it!" A Gurak soldier calls out harshly, shoving a few innocent civilians.

Therius gritted his teeth. He wanted to draw his sword and decapitate the Gurak right on the spot. However, that would ruin their whole plan so he kept calm and kept walking. He glances at Yurick who was also seemed to be struggling in not lashing out at the Gurak. Therius gives his hand a small squeeze, telling him to keep calm. Yurick takes a deep breathes, his gaze now focused on the ground as he walked.

The knight takes a look around, waiting for any possible openings to run off and hide. It looked heavily guarded, with no possible escape routes. Just like the conversation they had overheard, every possible chance of escape would be blocked off.

Therius watches as the last human leaves the ship. Soon the Gurak would discover that he and Yurick were not on the ship and would start searching among the people for them. They needed to make a run for it quick. But how to make it unnoticed and hidden?

Suddenly, a Gurak guard rushes over to another Gurak, breathing heavily with an air of urgency around him. "The...humans...they're attacking!"

Murmurs of shock and panic fill the area. For the humans, it was hope and a chance to survive.

Zangurak stands near the back of the crowd of Gurak soldiers and human captives. He frowns considering what to do. At last, he speaks in a voice that makes all Guraks listen. "We will not engage the enemy. Retreat to our other base."

"We do not have enough ships to bring all the women and children with us along with the human prisoners!" A Gurak pipes up.

"Leave them here! They can defend themselves! We will take only the prisoners."

A shocked silence fills the area, both from humans and Gurak.

Zangurak glares coldly at everyone. "If anyone objects, I will have them executed. Now let us move!"

Reluctantly, all the Guraks start preparing to leave.

Therius saw this as a chance to escape. Squeezing Yurick's hand, he waits for a moment where no Gurak were watching and sprints off. They continue running until they reach a dark hidden corner of the Gurak base.

Yurick lets out a breath. "We did it...we escaped…"

Therius nods. "Now we just have to wait for people of our kind to find us…."

_A/N: This is a bit short...T^T...sorry...rushing to finish this since I also have to study...I needed to finish this chapter before I did studied...XD...but I do hope that I will update soon...XD...I really do hope. Lots of things I wanna get in the next chapter that I don't have time to do so right now. Sorry if I make mistakes in this. I did not take long to edit._

_Please review!_


	36. Unable to do Anything

_Okie...I got time to write now so I better get writing...XD..I've got an excuse to use the computer these first weeks of sumner..XD..so yay! Though updates will still be slow. Don't have as much time and i do have some work to get done...T^T_

_Tanzanite: I understand what you say there...i stopped working on of my fanfics for a little bit to start this one and when i went back to it, i didn't feel like working on it anymore...maybe because the start of that story was terrible...XD..but anyways, i really wanna keep writing for this story. It's not like I purposely wanna stop. T^T. _

_Mystical Authoress: Perhaps the Gurak soldiers or Zangurak was selfish and didn't care for the lives of women and children and only for themselves. I really hated Zangurak after this part...XD_

_Therius: It probably took a long time for the hair to grow...let's hope he lives long enough to see it be grown out to about the same length...XD_

_Sachigo: XD...I can't tell you whether Yurick will be harmed or not. That is for the story to decide._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

Yurick sits down, relieved to have successfully escaped from the Gurak, but he was also quite furious at what the Gurak were doing. The Gurak soldiers, along with Zangurak, were rushing to get back on the ship and flee, leaving the women and children Gurak to fend for themselves.

"How can the Gurak do this?!" Yurick hisses through clenched teeth. "How can they leave people of their own kind to die like that?"

Therius sighs and shakes his head. "It's unbelievable what some people do. I wish we can do something but at this current moment, it's just not possible."

"And we never managed to rescue the prisoners...those civilians…" Yurick mumbles glumly.

"We tried our very best." Therius says as he peeks out of their hiding spot for any signs of Gurak coming their way. "Look, now that we have escaped, maybe we can get together with the rest of the knights and go rescue them with more power and people."

"And what if we don't make it in time? What if people die in the time it takes for us to prepare?"

Therius hesitates before speaking. "In times of war, sacrifices of several people have to be made to save more. We can't save everybody. You have to just face reality."

Yurick sighs. "I know all that and I've been through all that before. But…"

He trails off, knowing that Therius understands what he is trying to say.

Therius nods. "I know, Yurick. That's why we both have to get stronger, to defend the innocent and the ones we love."

They sit in silence with each other. Therius leans over and kisses Yurick's forehead gently as his arm finds its way across Yurick's shoulder.

"Therius…" Yurick whispers softly. "Do you...do you think that we will live to see the end of the war and peace?"

Therius, surprised by the question, hesitates a bit. "Huh?...uh...oh! Of course! We will most definitely see peace after this...together."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! As long as none of us does anything foolish again."

Yurick smiles a bit. "Alright. Now how do we get out of here?"

Therius looks out again. "We just have to wait for some knights to find us."

Suddenly, Therius jumps up, his hand on the dagger he took from the Gurak warship. He prepares to attack but then freezes.

Yurick gets up, curious and frightened about what was going on. "Therius!"

"It's okay, Yurick." the knight replies softly. "It's only a Gurak child and his mom."

Yurick steps out from the hiding place to find that Therius was indeed correct. The Gurak child was holding onto his mother's clothing, shaking in fear at the sight of the dagger. He did not see the race that his own race, the humans, were fighting against but rather a small child. That Gurak child was no different than a human child. The mother was the same. She is no different than a human mother, wanting only to protect their children.

Yurick puts his hand over Therius's. "Lower your weapon…"

Therius does as Yurick says and puts his dagger away.

"We're not going to hurt you…" Yurick says softly with a gentle tone.

The Gurak mother only pulls the child further behind her. "H...how do we know if you aren't tricking us? Luring us in to kill us?"

Therius shakes his head. "No. We don't want to kill innocent people like you."

"What if you are just like the other humans here, mercilessly slaying us down?"

Therius and Yurick both freeze. "What?!"

"The humans...they're killing everyone they see, innocent or not."

Yurick pales. "No…"

Therius had to grab Yurick to prevent him from running off towards the war with an obvious victory. "Stop! There's nothing we can do. We can't stop the slaughter."

Yurick tries to pull his arm from Therius's grasp but fails. "I'm tired of not being able to do anything! We can at least try rather than not try at all!"

"You're going to get into some serious trouble though."

"So what?!"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. That's what."

Yurick yanks off his eyepatch angrily, revealing the gray stone set in his eye. "I did this to become stronger so I can protect people, so I can do something other than stand on the side helplessly. I don't want to be able to do nothing!"

Therius stares helplessly for a while before nodding. "Alright...I'll see what we can do…"

Yurick lets out a breath as Therius releases his arm. He puts his eyepatch back on. "Thank you for understanding…"

Therius turns to the Gurak mother and child. "Go! Escape!"

The mother nods hesitantly. "Thank you, kind sir. Perhaps all humans aren't what we think they are."

She picks up her child and runs off.

Yurick smiles as they disappear. "Go. Run free…"

"I have some ideas that might work." Therius says after a moment of thought. "It might. I'm not guaranteeing it."

"At least we tried."

"Then let us go." Therius lets out a small sigh with a smile. "What did I just say earlier about being foolish...well...nevermind. Let's go."

The two of them take out their small daggers and proceed towards the chaos infected area.

_A/N: And this chapter done...XD…I dunno when the next chapter will be. I have stuff to work on...soooo...XD...hopefully soon...XD...i've always hated this part of the game...all the merciless slaughter...T^T...which is why i intend to stop it in this story...XD...yay!_

_Please review!_


	37. Merciless Slaughter

_Well...time to write another chapter...XD..I've been sorta distracted these past few days..I had drawing ideas that I really wanted to get down and finish first...XD...but now I can write! whoo! I've got so many ideas for this chapter...now it's just the question of which idea to use...XD...I can't use them all...or can I? XP_

_Mystical Authoress: If they don't stop them, I'm gonna smash the computer...XD..but I have control over the story...I can make it happen...XD_

_Therius: XD...Yurick and Therius are really cute together...XD_

_Sachigo: I hated Lazulis knights from the beginning. I hated them even more after the merciless slaughter of innocent Guraks._

_Guest: Yurick and Therius can totally do this! XD_

_TriforceandSheikahArts: Thank you! XD...I'm glad that you liked this! ^^...and you really think everything is in character? I mean, I've got mixed reviews about them being in character or not…^^;...and i thought my grammar was terrible...because i hate editing and i usually post after a 1 minute skim through what I have written..XD…page stalker...O_o…\(OAO)/...well...as long as you don't find out where i live, my real name, and my gender, i'm fine with that...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

A Lazulis knight spots them almost immediately just as Therius and Yurick enter the war zone. "It's Sir Therius! And Master Yurick!"

Therius takes a deep breath to calm the anxious butterflies in his stomach. If he messed this up, it can land him in serious trouble and the Gurak civilians would all surely be killed.

"Listen up everyone!" Therius yells over all the fighting. At first, very few of the knights took notice of what he was saying. So, Therius raises his voice. "Stop the fighting...NOW!" The fighting continued on.

Yurick sighs and shoots a fireball at the roof, sending a giant stone plunging into the lava below. The loud sound of the sound of the fire breaking the roof and the thunderous crash of the giant stone into the lava attracted everyone's attention, even the Gurak's. Yurick nods at Therius to do what he has to do.

"Listen, Lazulis knights. We need to retreat now! The Gurak soldiers are amassing their armies, preparing to strike upon our soldiers. From what I have seen, there are too many for us to face. We must retreat for the sake of keeping humankind alive. If we don't, we are all going to be killed!"

"But we must fight to the very end!" a knight protests.

Therius looks directly at that knight. "That is true but this is one of those few times where staying will cost you the lives of many. If we all die here, who is there to protect the human civilians. All those mothers and childrens' lives lost because we aren't there to save their lives. Think and decide which is the better choice!"

A long moment of murmuring between the knights leaves them all wondering what to do.

"You must hurry up and decide. If you ponder too long, it may be too late. The Gurak can attack any time soon!" Therius shouts in an effort to get them to leave already.

"I wanna get out of here before it's too late." a knight whimpers. "I don't wanna die!"

"Yeah...I have human citizens to protect…" another knight agrees.

Slowly, knights begin making their way toward the ship which they arrived on. Moments later, everyone was running there, not wanting to be the only one left behind to fight all the Gurak.

Yurick smiles at Therius. The plan worked and the Gurak civilians were now safe.

As the two of them make their way to the ship to retreat, Therius feels a gently pull on his shirt, causing him to turn around. It was a Gurak woman with a baby Gurak in her arms.

"Thank you." she whispers. "Thank you for lying to save us all. We all know very well that the soldiers are not going to come back and save us."

Therius smiles. "You're welcome. The merciless slaughter of women and children, Gurak or human, is unacceptable." He turns to Yurick. "But you should really be thanking this young man. I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't pushed me to do so. I thought that we couldn't do anything to stop the fighting. Yurick was the one who persuaded me that it could be done."

The Gurak women turns to Yurick. "Thank you. We wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you two…"

Yurick blushes, not used to such words of praise. "It was the right thing to do…though...I do wish I could have saved more..."

"If you hadn't done anything, all of us would be dead. Most people wouldn't have done that. Thank you again." With that, the Gurak woman leaves with her child.

Yurick smiles, obviously happy with their success. "Come on. Let's go now."

Therius gives Yurick a quick kiss. "Good idea."

So, the two of them, along with many others, make their way back to Lazulis Island.

On the ship, Therius and Yurick were standing on the deck, watching as they drew further and further away from the Gurak Island. The Gurak women and children were now safe.

Suddenly, someone appears besides Yurick without warning. "Hey there!"

Yurick jumps and screams at the suddenness of the voice besides him. He turns to see Syrenne next to him with a smile so wide that it made it seem like she had just won all the alcohol in the world. "Yurick! Glad to see you're safe. We almost thought you were a goner for sure. But it's glad to see that you and Sir White Knight are still alive and well." A smirk replaces that smile on her face. "Say...you two haven't been doing anything naughty with nobody around watching you, have you?"

Therius almost chokes on nothing. "What!?"

"Just kidding." Syrenne laughs. Her face darkens as she suddenly leans closer to Therius. "And you...you better not be harming little creepy eyepatch kid here...or else…."

Therius gulps, leaning back a bit to escape her alcohol smelling breath. "uhh….a..alright…"

Syrenne pulls back grinning as if nothing has happened. "Great! I'm gonna see if this ship has any more booze for me to guzzle down."

As she walks off, Therius tilts his head towards Yurick to whisper, "Is she always this...this…" He couldn't find a word to describe it.

Yurick nods. "Yeah...you just have to get use to her being around…"

Therius sighs. "How wonderful…"

Syrenne suddenly appears by both of them again, making them both jump, wondering if she had overheard them. It didn't seem like it...but you never know.

"Hey! By the way, great job there getting the knights out of there. Those poor mothers and children. I'm glad you two saved them."

Therius and Yurick just stare as she walks off again, their mouths open in complete shock.

"Where did she appear from?" Therius whispers.

Yurick shrugs. "You've just gotta get used to that too...her always appearing at the most random moments…"

Therius lets out a laugh. "Wonderful...just plain wonderful." he mumbles, his voice full of sarcasm.

_A/N: I had fun on that last bit of this chapter...XD...well...I dunno when the next chapter will be...T^T...but...hope you enjoyed this one! And yay i stopped the killing of the Gurak...XD...XD...XDDDDDDD_

_Please review!_


	38. Fluff and Awkwardness and lots of Noise

_Uhh...I dunno what to do with this chapter...I got writer's block...T^T...I've got no interesting plans or ideas for what's to happen next...but I do have plans for later chapters….XD...should I keep following the storyline or do a timeskip...I dunno wut to do...T^T..well...for now, this will be a cute fluffy chapter...XD..ja?_

_Mystical Authoress: What's gonna happen now? I have no clue whatsoever…_

_Guest: ^^...Happy and cute was what I was aiming for...yay! XD_

_Therius: XD...If Therius and Yurick do something 'naughty' in the future, I'm gonna use a timeskip….that gives me ideas for this chapter….;)..._

_Sachigo: syrenne would not be herself if she didn't drink alcohol...XD..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story._

After things have settled down after their return from the Gurak Island, life was going about on Lazulis Island as if not much had occurred. Things were a bit more peaceful and less hectic. People continued on with their own lives while mourning the lives of those who had died in the war. However, very few mourned the deaths of the Gurak civilians that had died in the invasion. Some thought of the attack as a failure how the knights failed to take over the whole island while others thought of it as a success that they managed to launch such an attack on the Gurak. Either way, very few knew about what was really found within the base and even fewer knew about the saving of the innocent Gurak civilians. Those who did were sitting in the warmth and comfort of Ariela's Tavern, happily celebrating the success of saving Gurak woman and children by partying and drinking, which was mostly Syrenne's suggestion.

"Cheers to stopping all that merciless slaughter out there!" Syrenne shouts with a slur having drunken quite a lot of alcohol previously.

A round of laughter follows along with shouts of "Cheers!" as glasses clinked and everyone downed the alcohol in their cup.

There was plenty of food on the table, which was rapidly disappearing to Mirania's almost seemingly bottomless stomach. Lowell was flirting with Ariela, again, but once again failing. Zael could hardly stop grinning, happy at their success and happy with how happy everyone here was. He was chatting with Dagran and both of them had smiles upon their faces. Markus still missed his sister, Arlene, but he had found comfort with everyone else here. He now lives in the tavern with Warren and the two of them had become inseparable buddies, like they were brothers. Calista had not been able to come to the party. The Count had kept her from going to such 'lowly place for poor merchants to drink themselves out of the misery they wade through'. Zael was disappointed but he understood the situation.

The heroes of this occasion was sitting in the corner of the room, slowly sipping the alcohol in their cups rather than gulping it down like a greedy wolf like Syrenne was doing. Yurick smiles at Therius, taking his hand under the table and giving him a loving smile. Therius gladly returns that smile.

The Count had let the two of them go with their love relationship since they had 'saved' the knights fighting by warning them of the 'incoming army of Gurak soldiers'. However, Count Arganan had warned them not to tell anyone else about their relationship other than the people who already know, which were them and the mercenaries. They happily agreed as long as they could stay with each other.

"It's good to be back at the tavern." Yurick grins. "No near death incidents around here."

Therius chuckles. "I can see why some love a place like this. The joyous atmosphere really makes it difficult for one to be depressed for long."

Yurick nods. "Yeah...but it does get quite...noisy...at times. But I think it's worth it."

Noisy seemed like an understatement. There was shouting everywhere accompanied by laughter and drinking, especially the area around Syrenne. The clink of tankard against tankard was often heard followed by hearty chuckles. The smell of alcohol also filled the tavern but as you stayed in there longer, you would quickly grow accustomed to the smell. And today, the smell of lots of food floated around as well, much to Mirania's delight. A harmonica playing a jolly tune was in the background, lifting the spirits of many.

Therius gazes into Yurick's blue eye as Yurick in turn stared into Therius's emerald green one. Slowly, they leaned closer to each other for a kiss. Just when their lips were about to make contact with each other's, a tankard comes flying through the air towards them, sending them jerking back to dodge the flying object. The tankard crashes into the wall and clatters onto the ground, the remaining alcohol that was still in it.

"LOWELL, YOU BASTARD!" a voice shrieks above the noisiness already there. Everyone knew who that was.

"I wonder what Lowell did this time to anger Syrenne…" Zael murmurs to Dagran.

Dagran shrugs. "You got me."

"You idiot!" Syrenne continues. "Now look what you made me do! A good cup of booze...wasted...all because of you!"

Lowell slowly backs away from Syrenne. "Eh...heh...heh...uh...look...Syrenne. I'm sorry...and...I...erm…"

"Let's go somewhere...less...dangerous…" Yurick whispers to Therius.

Therius nods and the two of them make their way up the stairs, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. At last, they reach the bedroom that Yurick, Dagran, Zael, and Lowell share and slip into it, closing the door softly behind them. Here, in the bedroom, the noises of partying and shouting were shut out, leaving only a soft murmur that was almost soothing if it wasn't for Syrenne's loud shouts.

Yurick smiles softly. "That's better...now where were we?"

Therius cups Yurick's cheeks in his hands and returns that smile. "I think we were here." He slowly leans forward to place a kiss on Yurick's lips.

Yurick kisses back, deeply and passionately, their actions fueled by the alcohol in their body. He pulls back briefly, his cheeks burning red. "I love you."

Therius smiles, hugging Yurick. "I love you too…"

Yurick pulls Therius over to the bed he sleeps in and they both fall on the bed as they resume their kiss.

A few minutes later, the door gets shoved open and Zael walks in.

"Hey! Any of you want any more chicken before Mirania eats - oh...uhh" Zael blushes upon what he just walked in upon. "Erm...uhhh...uhh…"

Yurick and Therius had jumped when Zael opened the door and now they were blushing madly. The three of them stare at each other, letting an awkward silence fall upon the room at this very awkward moment and a very awkward scene.

Suddenly, Zael stumbles having been shoved by someone outside. Syrenne walks in with a tankard of alcohol in her hand. "Heya! What's goin' on in here?" She spots Therius and Yurick in the bed. A mischievous grin immediately appears on her face. "Ah...I see...I see what's goin' on here…" She grabs Zael by the arm and drags him out of the room. "Sorry to bother you boys! Keep doin' what you were already doin' before Zael over here interrupted ya!" Even with the door closed, Therius and Yurick could still here Syrenne shout, "Hey Lowell! Guess what I just walked in on!"

Therius blinks, still blushing. "Well...uh...that was...awkward…"

Yurick nods weakly. "Yeah…"

Therius smiles, capturing Yurick's lips with his once again as they continued with what they were doing.

Outside, in Lazulis City, all others were unaware of this party among a group of mercenaries and a knight to celebrate this saving of Gurak civilians. If they had known about this small party, they would have rather thought that it was to celebrating of the attack on the Gurak or the saving of knights from Gurak soldiers.

The stars twinkled above, as if they were laughing along with the joy within the tavern…

_A/N: Wow...that got long...XD...not getting the chance to write for so long really makes me really motivated to write long and well...XD...it's like ima volcano just waiting to explode and once i do all these stuff and ideas just come rushing out...XD…_

_So here's the thing...I don't know what to do next in this story. Several choices:  
>1) I go along with the storyline of 'The Last Story' and keep writing on that.<br>2) I skip ahead in time until the time when the Gurak attack again, right after Zael refuses to swear fealty to the Count and stuff….  
>3) Make up my own random crazy stuff and deviate completely from the storyline...though I don't really have too many good ideas for this…<br>4) End this story and write a final chapter with happy ending and 'the end' and write nothing more for this story.  
>5) End this story and write a sequel that is post-game after all that stuff with zangurak and the outsider and dagran and whatnot.<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_**Also, there is a poll on my profile page. You can vote there upon what you want me to do with this story. Or you can just review and tell me. Thank you...XD… :)**_


	39. My Soul Memory of You

_It's been such a long time since I've updated this chapter. I have to say I'm very very very sorry for this. T^T. I've been busy with school and other fanfics and I had stupid writer's block! *rage*. Well, I know I asked you awesome readers on what I should do next for this story. But I'm sorry to say that none of the choices you guys pick will happen and that this is probably gonna be the last chapter of this fanfic. I'm out of ideas and not really as motivated to write this anymore...plus...its gotta end someday. XD. SO I have thought up a good ending for this fanfic. (acutally thought of this long ago…^^;) __**But I must say, I'm not gonna use any of the choices I put up last chapter *hint its similar to number 4 but not quite the same*. I'll leave you guys wondering what I'm gonna do until you read this chapter. XD**_

_Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. T^T._

* * *

><p><em>zgirl16: The Dagran scene didn't really make me cry...the Lowell scene did…^^;...<br>Don't have any ideas for a sequel so that's not gonna happen...T^T_

_Therius: The naughty...XD...ahaha...maybeishoulddoaoneshotofthatsceneoneday. *winks nudge*  
>Yeah..sorry...no post game sequel...just don't have any good ideas...T^T<em>

_TriforceandSheikahArts: Zael walking in and ruining things and then Syrenne coming in and making it awkward is always amusing...XD...it justs seems something that would result in the funniest outcome._

_Sachigo: I'm sorry but this is the end of this story...T^T.  
>But the haunted house idea...its a great idea. I might use that for a fanfic separate from this one. XD<em>

_Guest #1(the one who reviewed first): Every story eventually has its endings. And this happens to be the end for this one.  
>Zael ruining things just makes things 10 times more amusing...XD<em>

_Guest#2(who reviewed second): Unfortunately, option 2 is not gonna happen. T^T_

_Mystical Authoress: Thanks! Whelp, you don't have to choose any of the choices now because I've decided to use none of them. XD  
>*its similar to choice 4 but different* you should get what i mean...XP. "happy ending"<em>

_Tanzanite: Sorry but number one is not gonna happen. T^T. Wait. Wut did you mean by 'i feel sad to leave this world so soon'? O_o?_

_A random person: When Therius got stabbed in the leg was one of my ideas...but I dont wanna just time skip to it and its too far away…so...T^T_

_Anonymous: Well, I won't judge your review as a flame. That's for sure. I like reviews, even ones that criticize my fanfic. They just help make my writing better. XD. I must agree with you on how Therius and Yurick rarely meet with each other...but...I guess its one of those ideas in my head that seems like it would make a good story, regardless of how often the actually meet in the story. This is what fanfics are for anyways. I can take something that doesn't happen from the actual storyline and make it come alive in my own story. XD. TheriusxYurick is made possible here.  
>Yeah...I realized constantly slip from present to past tense. I'm trying to work on that...trying and not really succeeding. But thanks to Byaku who is willing to edit this final chapter, there will be less of those mistakes! XD And thank you for those positive words. XD.(alas, im not as committed to this as before. T^T).<em>

_And once again, I do not consider you a flamer. ^^._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story.**_

_**Warning: If you ship Therick a lot, you might need tissues...I'm gonna over dramatize this.**_

_(Editor's Note: Get tissues if you haven't already. Go. Now. I don't know a thing about this universe and even I was attacked by the onion ninjas.)_

_((I actually cried while writing this….))_

_**Note that I'm fast forwarding in time, to a postgame moment. **_

* * *

><p>It has been several years since the defeat of Zangurak and the death of their dear friend Dagran. Peace had been restored as the humans and Gurak made a peace treaty with each other. Lazulis City had been rebuilt and now looks like how it had looked like before the war with the Gurak. The decay of the land had slowly come to a halt and more and more people were able to grow crops on the land that was once dying.<p>

Therius and Yurick had spent those few years enjoying the time they had together. After Count Arganan's death, Calista had become the new Countess. With Calista as the Countess, the law regarding homosexuality is no longer a problem and they were free to express their love for each other in public.

All was well...until a certain problem arose.

Recently, it has been discovered that a group of Gurak are seeking to destroy Lazulis Island. These Gurak still believe that Zangurak was alive and believe in his actions. Without Zangurak's direct orders, they reasoned that it was best to follow in his footsteps and to finish his job of destroying Lazulis Island.

No one knoes exactly who the individuals are, nor do they know where they are. They only know that there is a group out there like that. The security now is on high alert, everyone afraid of another war resulting in more death.

Today, Therius is ordered to patrol Lazulis Road. Wishing to accompany the white knight, Yurick decides to tag along and help Therius.

It is a fine morning. The sun is out, greeting the people of Lazulis with its rays. Clouds slowly drift through the bright blue sky while blue birds twitter and chirp in the air.

Yurick skips along besides Therius as they stroll up and down the road.

"It's a nice day today…" Yurick comments as he playfully swats Therius's braid.

Therius turns with a playful scowl. "Keep doing that with my hair and I'll make sure that your day will end up miserable." Over these few years, Therius had grown more comfortable with making jokes and being less serious (unless it comes to fighting or training to become a better knight).

Yurick grins happily as he swats the braid again. "Oh really? What are you gonna do?"

Therius turns around and keeps walking to hide the amused smile on his face. He stays quiet, provoking Yurick to swat his braid yet again.

After a lot more obnoxious swats from Yurick, Therius finally turns to face the fire mage.

A mischievous glint flashes in his eyes, something that Yurick knew was not good.

"Uh oh…" Yurick mumbles sheepishly.

Therius grins. "You're done for."

With that Therius lunges at Yurick, tackling the smaller boy to the ground. Yurick lets out a yelp of surprise as he attempts to wriggle out from underneath the knight's body.

Without wasting any time, Therius launches a tickle attack on Yurick, sending Yurick into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Ah...stop!...mercy!" Yurick gasps between fits of laughter.

Therius lets out a chuckle. "Apologize first."

"Al...right! I'm sorry!"

Therius finally stops on his tickle assault and lets Yurick up. Yurick gets up, gasping to catch his breath as small laughs escape his throat. Leaning over, Therius gives Yurick a quick kiss before standing up and continuing his walk up and down the road.

Scrambling to his feet, Yurick runs to catch up with the knight's brisk walk. "Meanie!"

Therius laughs. "You deserved that though."

Yurick lets out an annoyed sigh. "Good thing nobody's around now...that would have been embarrassing."

As if on cue, Horace comes running up Lazulis Road. "Did I just hear someone scream?"

Yurick blushes and looks away. "Err...no…"

Horace blinks confused. "I swear I heard someone scream though…"

Yurick quickly changes the topic. "Uhh...uhm...Horace, have you found any new interesting archaeological stuff recently!?"

Immediately, Horace forgets about the scream as he goes on ranting about a recent discovery down in the Reptids Catacombs.

Moments later after polite listening of Horace's discovery, Yurick finds his gaze wandering. He notices that Therius has long lost interest in Horace's words and is now staring off with a deep look of thought on his face. Following his gaze, Yurick finds himself watching an old Gurak man hobbling up Lazulis Road.

A brown cloak covers most of his body, shadowing his face and his eyes. He seemed to be struggling with a bucket of wheat as he trudges along. Feeling pity for the old Gurak man, Therius approaches him.

"Do you need help with that, sir?" Therius asks politely.

The Gurak man looks up at Therius with a smile. "That would be wonderful if you could help me, kind sir."

Smiling, Therius takes the bucket from the old man and starts carrying it for him. Yurick watches as the two of them slowly make their way up Lazulis Road. A sudden flash of light jerks him out of his calm mood. Letting out a short gasp, Yurick breaks into a sprint towards the two of them.

"Therius!" Yurick screams, but he knows that it is too late.

In a flash of light, the sword pierces through a weak point in Therius's armour and plunges through the flesh. The knight lets out a startled gasp as blood gurgles up his throat and out onto the ground.

Moments later, the place is swarmed with Guraks, some running towards the gates to Lazulis City, others getting ready to attack Yurick and Horace.

"Horace! Run! Alert the others!" Yurick commands as he finally gets over the shock of the attack.

Horace nods and stumbles away, frantic to escape the battle.

One look at Therius's wounded body is all it takes to send the burning fire of fury rushing through Yurick's veins. He is furious. Furious at them hurting Therius. Furious at them for disrupting these days of peace and calm. And absolutely furious at them for bring back the fear that had once tormented the people.

Another pained gasp from Yurick's lover is all it takes to make the fire mage snap in rage. Ripping off his eyepatch, he glares at all the Gurak enemies with his stone eye, causing most of them to step back under his death glare.

"BURN. IN. HELL!"Yurick hisses with a loud yet menacing tone. In a blast of heat and light, all the Gurak within a 10 feet radius of Yurick go up in flames, each of the burning men screeching in agonizing pain as they burned to crisp.

The remaining Gurak, startled by a sudden display of fire, run off to join the other group attacking Lazulis City.

Now assured that there were no more Guraks near him, Yurick rushes over to Therius's side.

"Therius! Can you hear me!? Are you alright!?" Yurick panics, praying that his white knight was alright.

Therius lets out a pained cough as he gazes up at Yurick, blood trickling down his face and staining his white hair a pinkish colour. "...I…" He never finishes as he lets out a gurgling sound as he coughs, spraying Yurick's face with a bit of blood.

"Therius!"

"I'm...not going to...make it…" Therius wheezes out.

"D...don't speak! I'm gonna find someone who can heal you."

"No…"

"But...but you need to be healed."

"Stay...no..time…"

Yurick feels anger and despair eat away at his very existence, the combination of those feelings overwhelming his control over the stone. An innocent white flower, one that was once rare but now blossoming in almost every place, bursts into flames as the stone slowly takes over.

"Shh...calm…" Therius mumbles, his breath coming out in raspy pants. "The flowers."

Yurick finally notices the flower burning and immediately puts it out. The burned bits float away as ashes, dancing around the two of them as the cries of battle echo behind them.

Yurick lets out a small whimper as the anger fades away, only to be filled with pain and sorrow. "I can't...no...you can't…"

"die?..." Therius finishes. "It's inevitable…"

Sobbing uncontrollably now, Yurick buries his face into Therius's clothing and armour, breathing in the familiar scent of nature and metal, some of it from his ever-present armor and some of it the coppery scent of blood, so comforting before but now just another sign that Yurick is going to lose him. Yurick holds Therius close, uncaring of the warm blood seeping into his clothing and staining his face, ignoring the way Therius's body seems to grow colder and colder_._

Therius closes his eyes as a the pain slowly numbs and the world becomes almost a fuzzy blob of motion. All that he can hear are the sounds of his love's crying.

"We'll meet again...in...our next...lives." Therius whispers in a nearly inaudible voice just barely a whisper.

Yurick shakes his head, as if denying all this was true. "What if we don't!? We won't remember each other!"

"We...will…our minds...will forget. But our souls...will remember."

At those final words, Therius draws in a final shaky breath and goes completely still as if asleep. But Yurick knew he isn't asleep. He's gone, and he won't come back, no matter how hard Yurick shakes him or how loudly he calls his name.

After a few moments of shocked and unbelieving silence, Yurick lets out a whimper.

"Therius?..." He knows the knight will not respond.

The tears fall in angry streaks down his blood splattered face. Around Yurick, a small ring of fire slowly burns, scorching the dirt and setting aflame any grass and flowers around him. The small circle becomes an angry wall of blazing heat, mercilessly burning anything in its path.

From within the fire, an angry wail of despair echoes against the rocks and the air. From within the city locked in its own despair, the cries go on unheard.

Outside the range of the burning fire, a lone Gurak archer listens to the cries. He is the only one to hear them, and the cries create a lump of guilt and shame within his heart. Notching an arrow into his bow, he pulls back, drawing the string taunt. The Gurak hesitates a bit, uncertain in his actions. With a heavy sigh, he releases the string and lets the arrow fly into the raging fire.

As the cries of an angry lover falls silent, the Gurak swiftly leaves the site, knowing forever that he will bear the sin of murdering a poor mourning soul.

As the fire gradually dies out, you can see that in a circle of red unscorched ground lie to bodies, a smaller one on top of the other. The blood around them briefly forms the figure of a burning phoenix before once more becoming an uninteresting blob…

* * *

><p>(One day)<p>

A young boy steps from the light into the grateful cover of the shade, protecting him from the burning rays of the sun. He glances briefly at his watch before quickly walking towards the train station. If he dawdles again, then he will have to end up waiting for the next train to arrive.

His shoulder length white-silverish hair dangles in front of a white eyepatch, covering up an old childhood injury. He wears a plain red T-shirt with a black jacket despite the heat. His one good eye checks his watch again. Two minutes before the train arrives. He needs to hurry.

Outside the train station, he notices a man talking on his phone as he paces back and forth. The man's curly white hair is tied back in a long ponytail which swings back and forth with each step. He wears a formal business suit and holds a file of papers within his grasp. Obviously annoyed by the phone conversation, the man looks up and spots the boy.

Both of them freeze mid step, the man's mouth open in the middle of a word, as they stare at each other.

A small feeling of knowledge blossoms from within both of them, yet neither of them knows where the other came from. They continue staring, each unable to break the gaze of the other. A strange, sunny land. A cloaked figure. A flash of light, a feeling of despair, the smell of scorched earth and a brokenhearted wail. All these transpires between the two in the small fleeting moment.

The voice on the other end of the phone says something, jerking the man out of his trance.

"Ah yes! I'm sorry. As I was saying…" the man says apologetically to the person on the other end of the phone. However, his gaze lingers on the boy as he walks into the train station.

The boy soon loses sight of the man within the train station. Running, he manages to arrive at the platform as soon as the train arrives. He boards the train without hesitation and quickly finds an empty seat. As the doors begin to close, the man seen earlier rushes onto the train and barely makes it in time as the doors shut.

The boy looks up to find that the man looking down at him.

"Erm...mind if I sit next to you?" The man asks uncertainly as he gestures at an empty seat next to the boy.

The boy nods and the man sits down. Once again, that familiar sensation crosses both of them and once again neither knew why.

The boy notices a small name at the corner of the file the man holds. "Therius?"

The man starts at the sound of the boy's voice. He thinks he's heard it before, in a sunny land, first a joyful laugh, then in a distraught wail that makes his eyes smart_._

The man blinks surprised before noticing the name on his file. "Oh! Yes. That's my name. Is something the matter with it?"

For just a moment, the boy recalls something with that voice. A laugh, kind words, a pained, choked gurgle. He shudders as he turns back to the man, who is now looking at him worriedly.

The boy frowns in confusion. "No...not really. It's just...I know I've never met anyone with that name...but it just sounds so familiar.

Therius shrugs. "I can't fathom why that must be the case. What might your name be?"

The boy gazes up at the man.

"Yurick. My name is Yurick..."

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

_A/N: And this is the end of this fanfic. I'm once again sorry to end this but I am out of ideas and inspiration for this. Gomenesai. I do hope that you readers enjoyed this story. XD. The ending was probably really abrupt and kind of random as it skips such a long period of time but this was the ending I had planned for them from a long time ago. (Ending idea inspired by Angel Beats.) I was gonna draw something from the scene when Therius and Yurick meet in the train so you guys can visualize how the look...but I got lazy and never finished it…^^;..._

_And special thanks to several people._

_First of all, zgirl16. The one who brought me into the Last Story fandom, an awesome friend, a great motivator to write, and most importantly the light of my life. XD. I don't know where I'll be without her now...words cannot express my gratitude towards her. *hugs z* As long as she's there, I have something to hope for in the future. ^^. *throws a bunch of tiny paper hearts for z*_

_And then there's Mystical Authoress. A brilliant friend and a brilliant motivator to write. She's also one who brought me into this fandom. Constantly being there for me, she is an awesome friend whom I treasure deeply. *hugs Mystical too*_

_Then there is my editor who I have to mention cus it would be rude not to. Byaku (aka known as Byakusharinnegan) helped fix most of my terrible grammar within this final chapter. So thank her for solving all my tense problems. XD_

_(Editor's note: Please, please don't hurt me for adding in bits of emotional Titanic-worthy wreckage (is that kind of a pun?) and make sure to dispose of the tissues. If you didn't cry, then obviously you are some sort of majestic breathing statue.)_

_And, let's not forget all you reviewers that have been such a great motivation for this fanfic. If I had not gotten all these reviews, the story would have never gotten this far. Thanks to those like Therius, Tanzanite, zgirl16, Mystical Authoress, Sachigo, and everyone else who has reviewed! I appreciate it all!_

_And my editor and I literally spent liek 20 minutes thinking about a good title for this final chapter. I say we did an awesome job with the title. XD. Get the pun. "Soul" "Sole" XD  
><em>

_Now, please review this final chapter and please please please please please DON'T KILL ME! XD. *time to go hide* XD. May we meet again in another fanfic. XD._


End file.
